Call me Diablo
by Little Karma
Summary: A Girl from the gangs childhood, is living her own Fast and Furious life...No matter what her father says. it is just who she. Rated for safety
1. Meeting and leaving the Terreto's

Ok, i'm putting this out there for a friend of mine, she wanted to get a little feed back about it, and she'd got more to come depending on how this is taken.

So, i am only saying this once, any and i mean ANY Flames that are not signed, will receive a page long new ass hole from me, and trust me when i get done any one who reads this story will not like you. those that are signed expect your own work to be read and severely Flamed.

so, if you notice any little thinks or you have any suggestions just keep it polite, and we'll be fine

we own nothing wish we did though

Call me Diablo

She sat on her porch and watched as the other kids in her neighborhood ran around. Her eyes always landed on the 10 year old trouble makers that were almost inseparable. She wanted to play with them, but her father would never allow her off the porch to go play with them.

The older boy must have noticed her watching him, since he walked over to where she was sitting. She looked at him hopefully and smiled.

"Do you wanna come play?" he asked stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't my dad won't let me off the porch. He says you are bad, but I don't think so," she said shaking her French braided hair.

He smiled widely, "I'm Dominic."

"I'm Angel," she responded beaming at him, "If I was able to sneak off the porch could I play with you and your friends?"

"Sure come on, we can start the game over here," Dominic said smiling and pulling her down as he looked around and ushered her to the other side of the street using his larger body to block her father's sight of her.

Angel smiled at they made it to where his friends were waiting for him, "Hi I'm Angel."

"Come on Dom, she's like what 5?" one of the girls said making a face at him.

"I'm 7," Angel snapped back glaring at her as the other girl and boy laughed.

"Angel this is, Letty, Vince, and my little sister Mia. She's 7 too," Dominic said putting his arm over her shoulders to point to each one of the people in his group, "Come on lets go play in my dad's garage. I'll show you a thing or two about cars," he said pushing his friends up his driveway and into the old garage at the top of the hill.

Angel smiled and walked with Mia as the ten year olds excitedly ran up the hill.

"You like cars?" Mia asked as they followed the boys in to the garage.

Angel nodded, "I like motorcycles too. They look like so much fun," Angel said beaming finally happy to be 'playing' with the other kids in the neighborhood.

Dom walked towards her and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the work bench and showing her the different car parts and telling her about them. Letty, Vince and Mia all chimed in and taught her more about the different types of cars and engines.

An older man walked in the garage, "Dom! What did I say about coming in here and working with my Charger?"

"That I shouldn't be in here without you around," Dom grumbled, "But I was showing my new friend your awesome car," he said perking up pulling Angel in front of him.

"Hello there chicka, I'm Dom and Mia's dad. Who are you?" He asked crouching down as the others held their breath.

"I'm Angel Suko, I live across the street. My daddy never plays with me, but Dom saw me and invited me to play with him and his friends," Angel said smiling.

He nodded and patted Angel's head standing, "Outside the lot of you, go on get going."

Dom and the others smiled and ran outside and began to place race car as Dom put it. The rules were simple, you were the car and you had to run and 'drive' beating the others over the finish line which was a stick in the backyard.

Dom was the reigning champ, or was until Angel beat him at his own game. As the sun began to go down Angel waved goodbye to them all thanking them for letting her play with them.

Angel walked inside and was scooped up by her father, "Where were you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine daddy; I was playing with the boy across the street and him friends."

"I told you not to go over there. That boy is a bad influence; I don't want you going over there."

"But Daddy!"

"No buts, you will listen to me you understand."

"Yes daddy," Angel pouted as her father put her down.

The next day Angel sat on the porch her hair in pigtails as she watched the older kids come out to play. Dom motioned for her to come over and play but she shook her head.

He walked over with his friends and looked at her, "What don't you want to play with us?"

"Too good to play with us?" Letty asked snippily as Angel looked down.

"No, I want to play but my dad told me I couldn't go over and play with you," Angel said sadly.

"Okay, then we'll play over here," Mia said smiling as she held out her hand to Angel who took it and led them into her backyard where her father's meager garage was.

"So what's in there?" Vince asked pointing to it.

"My daddy is fixing up an old motorcycle. I want to help him but he never lets me…" Angel said shrugging, "Its okay I still watch him anyway."

Dom nodded and smiled, "Come on lets play racecar."

They all nodded and smiled running around the backyard happily. That was until Angel's father came outside and scooped her up.

"Get out of here you hooligans!"

"Daddy! I was playing with them! You told me not to go over and play with them so I didn't, they came over and played with me," Angel said crossing her arms glaring at her father.

"I told you not to play with them at all," He snapped and put her down, "Go to your room now."

Angel pouted and waved to her new friends, "Bye…"

Dom and the others waved back, "Bye Angel."

"Now get out of here you lot and if I see you on my property again I'm calling the police."

Angel looked at her window as her friends ran back across the street. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest stomping around the room. She kicked the new backpack her daddy had bought her for school before smiling.

"You can't stop me from playing with them while I'm at school," she said sitting on her bed.

3 years later…

"I thought we solved this problem when you were younger! I told you not to go over there; I told you I didn't want you anywhere near that boy."

"Dad, Mia needed help with her homework. I went across the street and helped her with it," the now ten year old Angel yelled.

"She has parents to help with that. I won't hear another word about this, school lets out in a month and your going to live with your Aunt in Japan!" he yelled as Angel's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT? I'm not going anywhere! My friends are here!" she screamed and darted out of the room and down the stairs running across the street and into the 13 year old Dom as he walked out of his house.

"Whoa, hi Angel. What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"My dad is sending me away to Japan at the end of the school year…" Angel sniffed trying not to cry in front of him.

"Come on in," Dom said opening the door he had just come out of.

"I thought you were going to play at Vince's?" his mother asked.

"Something came up," Dom said as his mother walked into the room.

"Aw what's wrong sweetie?" she asked crouching in front of the trying not to cry Angel.

"My dad is sending me away because I'm friends with Dom and Mia, Mrs. Toretto," Angel said as tears slipped out of her eyes.

She was pulled into a hug, "I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you go upstairs with Dom and talk to him and Mia. I'll go get something to make you feel better."

Dom nodded and pulled Angel upstairs, "You go play with Mia and I'm going to call Vince and Letty and have them come over."

Angel walked down the hallway as Dom called his friends and told them to come over. She knocked on Mia's door and walked in when she was told to.

"What's wrong Angel? Did you forget something?" Mia asked looking at her friend.

Angel shook her head as Dom walked in behind her, "The crew will be here in a minute and you can explain what's going on."

Angel nodded and sat down next to Mia as Mrs. Toretto walked into the room with a plate of cookies, "Thank you Mrs. Toretto."

"Of course sweetie," she said as there was a bang on the door, "COME IN!" she yelled walking out of Mia's room and down stairs.

Letty and Vince ran into the room, "What happened Angel?" the both asked.

"My dad is sending me to Japan at the end of the school year."

"Why?" Dom asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I was over here earlier helping Mia with homework when he came home, he said he thought he took care of this problem when we were younger."

"Oh like when he told us to get off his property or he was going to call the cops? But you still played with us at school?" Letty asked frowning.

"Yeah, I don't know why he doesn't like you guys. You all are really nice; I mean yeah we get into things but its fun."

"He's just a jackass," Vince said and Mia looked at him in horror, "What? That's what my mom calls my dad all the time."

"That's a bad word, don't say that," Mia said shaking her finger at him.

"Anyway, what are you going to do?" Dom asked.

"I can't not go…" Angel said sighing, "So I guess I'll give you my new phone number and e-Mial address so we can still talk."

Her friends nodded and sighed, "Alright then, I guess we we'll do that and make the rest of your time here amazing," Dom said smiling at her as he grabbed a cookie.

The next month was rough on Angel's relationship with her father. She spent every night she could at the Toretto household, hanging out with her friends. Even when she was grounded she snuck out and went anyway, slipping out her window and into Dom's arms as he waited under her window waiting for her to drop.

Dom yawned as everyone sat on his floor drinking chocolate milk for the last time together, "So I say we do something so Angel won't ever forget us."

"Sure Dom, like what?" Letty asked leaning against his bed.

"I don't know… um how about we jack a car?" Dom suggested smiling, "I mean come on we all know how to do it, so lets go do it."

Angel nodded, "Alright, sounds like fun. You wanna come Mia?"

"Nope, I'm not going to be apart of this idea," she said shaking her head.

"Okay, see you when we get back," Dom said smiling as he opened his window and climbed out.

Angel and the others followed him to the junkyard and to their favorite old wreck that still running. Angel climbed into the old car's passenger side as Dom slipped into the driver's side and hotwired the car. The others climbed into the car and smiled as Dom drove the car around the junkyard and plowed straight through the front gates.

Dom drove the car back to the junkyard as the first rays of light hit the horizon, "Come on we got to run home."

With that the four of them ran back to Dom's house, Angel quickly darting to her house climbing the tree beside her window as she slipped into her room and closed the window. Grabbing a change of clothes she walked into her bathroom and took a shower to explain why she was up so early.

Her father was there with their SUV, all her things already packed into the car and ready to take her to the airport. Dom and the rest of the gang was standing there looking at the SUV.

"I'll miss you guys," Angel said hugging them all and giving Dom a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for letting me play with you guys, it was an amazing 3 years. When I come back to the states I'll look you up."

Dom nodded blushing slightly, "See you Angel, good luck in Japan."

Angel nodded and waved good bye to her friends as she got into the SUV.

"I thought I told you to stay away from them."

"They are my friends. I would never leave my friends like you wanted, I love my friends," Angel huffed and looked away from him.

He frowned and left her alone, "I expect you to be on your best behavior and stay away from who ever your Aunt tells you to."

Angel didn't respond to him as she stared out the window watching the road slip under their car.

He sighed and didn't say anything more as they got to the airport. He grabbed her things out of the back of the SUV and walked her into the airport terminal.

"Your aunt will be there waiting for you with a sign with your name on it. Have a good time sweetie I'll come visit you on holidays."

"Whatever. I still hate you," Angel snapped grabbing her bags and walking off to board the plane, the non-stop 18 hour flight to Japan.

Angel drifted off quickly still worn out from the all nighter she had pulled with Dom and the others. When she woke they were touching down in Japan, yawning she stood and stretched keeping her book bag with her as she grabbed her little purse and walked off the plane down to where the sign read baggage claim in English under the Japanese.

She slipped through the crowd and smiled grabbing her bags of the belt and wheeling them towards the other people with signs. Her smile quickly dropped as she looked at them and none of them were in English.

"Shit… I really hate my dad," She muttered as she looked at the people waiting not knowing which one of the signs read 'Angel'.

She looked around and sat down on the waiting chairs tapping her chin, trying to think of something that she could do to pass the time. Dom would have already snagged a segway and would be on his way but she wasn't Dom and she didn't feel like getting in trouble yet.

Huffing Angel crossed her arms and watched as the people passed her by, "What a lousy way to spend the start the summer."

"Angel? Angel Suko?" A woman asked in perfect English as she came over.

Angel stood, "Yes?"

"Come on I'm your aunt Suki. This is my step-son Han, he's a few years older then you."

"Hi I'm Angel it's nice to meet you," Angel said looking at her step cousin.

"Hi," Han said shortly as he took in the girl that was going to be living with them now.

Angel didn't shift as he looked her over, "So can we go? I feel as I've spent enough quality time with the airport."

Her aunt laughed and motioned her on, "Come on then Angel. Let's get you and your things home."

Angel nodded and grabbed her stuff before following the bored looking Han and his step mom. She was curious if he was her real cousin, or her step cousin, he seemed cool either way. She looked at all the cars and smiled at the man driving the car they approached.

"This is your step Uncle Jah, he doesn't speak too much English so Han and I will teach you Japanese, since you'll need it to get around."

"Thank you," Angel said nodding.

After the bags were all loaded up, Angel followed Han into the back seat of the car as her Aunt got in the passenger side. Angel looked out of the window and smiled as the beautiful city spread itself out in front of her.

She looked at the small house and nodded, go figure Japan would have little houses to go with the giant city. Angel stepped out of the car looked at what was going to be the rest of her life until she got enough money to go back to the states.

"Now I know you just got out of school, but school here will start up in a few weeks. I already have you enrolled there, and you'll be in a few special classes until you learn enough Japanese to get by in classes," Aunt Suki said patting Angel's shoulder as she walked to the door carrying one of your bags.

"Okay…" Angel said not knowing what to think.

She followed her Aunt into the small house and swallowed, no wonder her father had packed so little.

"Here is your room, Han's is right over there, mine and Jah's is across the hall," Aunt Suki said putting your bag on the made bed, "Well you get settled in and I'll make us some supper."

"Thank you Aunt Suki," she said politely as she put the rest of her bags on her bed.

Han wandered into her room and nodded, "Come on I'll show you around."

Angel nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you.'

Ok that's it for now, give us the feed back, but keep it nice


	2. new people

ok, here's the next chapter for you hot off the press

we own nothing, cause if we did, they're wouldn't be need for this

* * *

Han nodded and shrugged quickly showing her the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and the laundry room, before he led her back towards his room.

"I have a feeling you'll like my room," Han said showing her the room covered in wall to wall posters of cars and motorcycles all with pretty women.

Angel smiled and looked around the room slowly, "I love it, the best part being I can name every bike and car on your walls. I think we're going to get along great Han."

Han smiled and nodded, "I kind of figured, it sounded like you were sent here to get away from this kind of stuff."

"Yeah basically," Angel said shrugging, "Dad didn't like me being friends with the boy across the street."

Han nodded, "I'll show you around town after school one day. Show you all the good garages to hang out at and where I'm gonna set up shop myself one day."

"Can I help you run the place?" Angel asked perking up a bit.

"Sure, I'll need all the help I can get you know."

Angel beamed at him, "Sounds amazing thank you!"

Han nodded and lead her back to the kitchen, "Alright mom we're done…"

Angel's aunt smiled at her and motioned them to sit at the small table on the floor. She couldn't say she was enjoying her stay so far in Japan, everything was smaller, the culture was way different and the language block was too much.

Han passed her fleeting looks across the table as if he could tell Angel was getting depressed about being so far from home. He followed her into her room and sat her down on the bed after dinner.

"What's wrong? You miss your dad?" Han asked standing against the closed door.

"No, I hate my dad. Why would I miss him?" Angel asked avoiding his question carefully.

"Then what is it?" he persisted crossing his arms over his chest.

"I miss my friends. Dad rushed me out of school so fast I couldn't get any of their contact information. All I had time for was a quick good bye and I gave the boy my dad hates a kiss on the cheek," Angel said slowing her cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

Han smiled softly, "Got a crush on the boy don't you?"

"NO! Boys are icky," she said childishly huffing, "He was my best friend and we made a pact, no matter what, we got each others backs."

Han grinned at that, "Can you have my back too?"

Angel shrugged, "I don't know yet. We'll see if your worth my time at school," she said shrugging as if she didn't care they had instantly taken to one another.

Han nodded, "I can accept that. I'll see if you're worth my time in school too then."

Angel nodded, "When is school starting?"

"About a week. We're going to hang around here until school starts up. Mom and I can teach you Japanese and Mom will order your uniform."

"What kind of uniform?" she asked warily.

"The school girl kind, with a skirt, button down shirt, tie and jacket," Han said smiling as Angel looked at him in horror, "Sorry it's a requirement."

"Great… Vince would so be laughing his ass off right now…" she grumbled under her breath as Han watched her carefully.

"Another friend?" he asked curiously as she pouted.

"Yeah…" she shook her head clearing away the memories, "So how long is school?"

"Six hours like every where else, it's a public school after all. I'm sure you'll pick up Japanese soon enough, it's an easy language it just looks intimidating."

"Easy for you to say Asian boy… Spanish is my second language, so I don't think Japanese will be very important to me as of yet."

Han frowned and snorted, "Whatever," he said standing straight and walking out her door, leaving her there to contemplate her situation.

Angel groaned and flopped back onto her bed, "I hate my dad…"

Angel blinked as the light was flicked on and the covers ripped off of her, "What?"

"Time to get up sleepy head, it's almost noon. I know the jetlag and the time change, but you'll adjust," Her aunt said smiling warmly down at her.

Angel made a soft groaning humming noise and nodded as she pulled herself out of bed and into the small bathroom. Locking the door she went about her business before walking back into her room where Han was sitting on her bed.

"Hey you are a zombie… Mom said you kind of just looked at her blankly when she woke you up," Han said as she ratted through her bags and pulled out underwear and some other clothes.

She ignored him for the time being as she walked back into the bathroom and turned the water on, quickly stripping down and walking into the cold spray. Her eyes snapped open as she finally realized where she was.

Groaning she quickly finished washing up and got dressed, as she came out of the bathroom she was greeted by a bowl of ramen held by Han.

"Lunch, so eat up," Han explained as she looked at him confused.

"Thank you," Angel said smiling softly, "Sorry I ignored you… I'm not really too awake until I have a cold shower."

Han nodded smiling, "I know what you mean. You'll be fine by the time school starts up though."

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can handle taking a shower at 5 in the morning everyday. So how do we get to school? Bus, bicycle, car?"

"Uh… none of the above. We take the train to school, it's kind of like the metro. Have you been on the metro before?" Han asked looking at Angel who nodded taking the ramen and beginning to eat.

"Yep. I lived in LA and I'm not old enough to own a car so Metro and bus are my preferred modes of transportation."

"Good then I shouldn't need to teach you how to use the pass machines then?"

"I can't read Japanese genius," Angel said dully as she swallowed a large mouthful of Ramen.

"Right… So I guess I have to teach you how to use the machines," Han said sighing softly, "Don't worry you'll pick it up pretty fast."

"Right," Angel said not believing him at all.

Han smiled and motioned her into his room, "Come on I'll show you some cars you're going to see while you're here."

Angel nodded and walked out of her room and into Han's as he lifted his mattress and pulled out a few car magazines.

"These are Japanese cars, all the American cars you're used to, are called foreign here for obvious reasons. Those cars are far and few between, meaning your not going to see them," Han said smiling.

Angel pouted slightly, "But I love seeing Mustangs and the modded cars. Do you guys not mod your cars?"

"We mod the cars. Trust me you'll know when you see them," Han said grinning as he lay on his bed, "Come on lay down with me."

Angel smiled and lay down next to him as they poured over the magazine's talking mods and parts. The comfort of talking cars with someone made her feel more at home then any thing else.

There was a knock on the door as she and Han were in a heated debate about what kind of engine would have been better for the Supra in the magazine.

Angel looked up as Han slipped out of bed and opened the door beginning to speak Japanese to his father. Her head tilted to the side, she was never going to understand this language.

Han looked at the confused Angel and smiled at her, "Don't think about it too much. You're only going to hurt yourself."

Angel stuck her tongue out at him, "Whatever, and a twin turbo is a better engine then a V8."

Han shook his head, "Keep thinking that," he puffed slightly as they returned to the debate over engines when he had lay back down on his bed.

By the time dinner rolled around Han and Angel where laughing and carrying on. Han smiled catching his breath as he pulled Angel out to the table and pulled her down next to him.

"So what have you two been up to all day," Aunt Suki asked looked at the two who were smiling.

"We were talking all day. We found out we have a lot in common," Angel said folding her legs under her as she took the glass of ice water Han handed her, "Thank you."

Han nodded, "So mom would it be alright if I taught Angel Japanese on my own?"

She nodded, "That would be perfect; I have a lot going on right now in the office and the time I thought I would have to teach Angel just doesn't exist anymore."

Angel smiled, "That's alright I think Han will be a fine teacher."

Han grinned, "Thank you mom."

She nodded, "Of course, thank you Han for offering."

Han nodded, "I needed something to do."

His father looked at him and nodded saying something in Japanese as Han flushed slightly and looked down at his plate losing his grin as Angel's aunt joined the conversation in Japanese as well.

Angel looked between the three of them and made an educated guess that Han was getting yelled at. This she determined only by the slightly raised voices and the look on Han's face. When the conversation was over she could tell he had just gotten reprimanded, his face had an embarrassed blush on it as he looked pitifully at his plate.

Han and Angel excused themselves from the table and walked back towards Han's room.

"So what was all that? What did you get in trouble for?" Angel asked looking at him.

Han seemed to bristle slightly, "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do," Angel said grabbing his arm, "I want to understand what the hell happened."

Han blinked and smiled thinly, "Alright, come on. You can consider it your very first lesson in Japanese."

Angel looked at the uniform hanging on her door, "You gotta be kidding me…"

Han laughed, "Nope, this is your uniform for tomorrow."

Angel groaned and put her arms around Han's neck, "Please tell me I can wear shorts under it…"

Han shrugged, "I doubt their going to flip your skirt."

"Good! I really don't want to wear a skirt and just a skirt."

Han laughed and pulled her into the kitchen, "Come on I'll make dinner, mom and dad will be home late tonight. It's their anniversary."

Angel smiled and walked with Han, "Good because I don't feel like cooking."

"You cook?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, I can bake too. I like cooking, it relaxes me. But it takes too damn long sometimes. Like right now when I just feel like flopping on the floor or something cushy and taking a nap," Angel said pouting as Han untangled himself from his step cousin's large hug.

Han shook his head, "If you wanna sleep you can go to bed without dinner."

Angel made a face, "No thank you. I like food."

Han snorted and started making dinner, "Then go sit over there and don't bug me."

Angel nodded and flopped down on the floor in front of the table.

Han yawned and pulled the covers over him and Angel, she had fallen asleep while they were talking in his room. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her temple lightly, "See you in the morning Angel."

Han groaned feeling something nudge him, his eyes opened as he saw Angel fidgeting in her sleep, "Alright I get it, I'll move over."

Angel opened one eye, "Han why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not, you're in mine. You fell asleep while we were talking and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, sorry," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Han said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"There you are Angel, your uncle and I were looking for you," her aunt said smiling softly.

"Yeah Han and I were talking last night and he said I fell asleep in here," Angel said sitting up covering up her large yawn.

"I see," she said smiling, "Come on you two. Go get ready for school, I already packed your lunches and your book bags."

Angel smiled and moved out of Han's room as she groaned lightly at the uniform and pulled it, a pair of shorts and a newest of underwear into the bathroom as she started up her usual cold shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed, Han handed her a piece of toast and ushered her out of the house, "Come on you. We got to catch the train."

Angel made a face and ate the toast as she rang out her long hair on the way to the subway. She really did hate mornings after all.

Han handed her the ticket and dragged her into the packed train, "Alright, so do you think you'll be okay with the Japanese now?"

"I sure hope so," Angel said swallowing the last bit of toast.

Han grinned, "Good. So when we get to school I'll introduce you to a few people and then you can go find your classes."

Angel nodded, "Okay… anything strange I should know?"

"Yeah, before going into class you need to put on what we call wabaki, their blue and white slippers, they'll be in your cubby…"

"Slippers… Alright whatever," Angel said as Han pulled her out of the train and onto the street towards the school.

Han walked up to a group of guys, "Hey Takashi!"

The shortest of the group turned around, "Hello Han."

"I want you guys to meet my step cousin, Angel. She'll be living with me until she decides she's old enough to go back to the states," Han said curling an arm around her waist.

"Hello Angel," the short boy said nodding, "I am Takashi, this is Toshi, and Morimoto. What class are you in?"

"She's your age Takashi, she's probably in your class," Han said shrugging as the school bell rang, "I'll meet you right her when school lets out you got it?"

Angel nodded, "Sure Han no prob."

* * *

well, R&R she's working on the next chapter as we speak


	3. Drifting

OK, all we're back. and while i received a rather asinine review for chapter 1 yesterday. the Author would like to make the comment to that in the next chapter. so for now all is happy and good. so, enjoy this chapter, and as always review.

* * *

Chapter3: Drifting

Han gave her a backwards wave as he walked into the building.

Angel made a face and looked at the three boys looking her over, "Don't even think about it you assholes."

Takashi smiled, "Welcome to Japan Angel. Come I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule."

Angel nodded and pulled her backpack up higher, "Thanks Takashi."

He nodded and led her inside, "This is the new student Angel…"

"Suko, Angel Suko," she said smiling at them.

"Good morning," she said speaking in Japanese, as she handed Angel her schedule.

Angel nodded in thanks rather then attempt to thank her in Japanese, Han had repetitively told her there were no r-rolls in Japanese. Yet Angel was programmed to roll every r in a foreign language not English.

Takashi sneered slightly, "Too good to speak our language?"

"No I would rather not butcher it. I'm a Spanish speaker by blood, so all the pronunciations for Spanish flop over into every language I learn…"

Takashi nodded accepting this answer as he took her schedule and looked it over, "Good you are in all of my classes. I can help you understand what is ah going on."

Angel nodded and followed him, "Not a problem I am good at the listen follow and absorb routine…"

Takashi passed her a half smile as he stopped at the first room and bent slightly taking off his shoes and slipping on the white and blue slippers. Angel looked at them and sighed shaking her head, 'Wow…talk about clash-y…' she thought to herself as she too donned the slippers.

Walking into the room she was surrounded by Japanese, 'Okay this must be homeroom then… Yes I realize I'm foreign do you all have to stare at me…' was her inner thoughts as Takashi lead her over to where he was sitting.

"You can sit here beside me," Takashi said, "It will be the easiest thing to do."

"Thank you… I really didn't feel like getting stared at all day," she said softly sitting slowly in the skirt careful not to show the black spandex shorts she was wearing under it.

Takashi smiled and began to introduce her to the people around him. Angel nodded and watched them all picking out words and phrases she understood in Japanese. Most of what she could make out was about her, little whispers about who she was and why she was there.

The bell rang again and she was saved by the teacher beginning to talk about something relating to their classes for the first day. Angel only understood about half of what he was saying until Takashi started translating for her. With the little she understood and what she found out from listening to both Takashi and the teacher she was quickly picking up more of the language.

Takashi made sure that there was at least one of his friends in her classes that could sit by her and help her through them. Angel managed to pick quite a bit up since the day had started she decided as she followed Toka to the lunch room. Toka was a close female friend of Takashi's, her long black hair pinned back in curls with a butterfly clip holding them.

Takashi spotted the two girls' and made room at his table for Angel. He smiled as he stood and pulled Angel into the seat next to him.

Angel smiled, "Thank you Takashi, I'm picking up on the language well enough, since you've put translators in all my classes."

Takashi nodded, "It was nothing, my friends would do anything to help you out."

The silent nods went around the table letting Angel know who was in charge and that they didn't disobey the leader. Angel smiled at the hierarchy, it was just like at home with Dom, he was the unspoken leader.

"Thank you all for that, I don't think I could survive this place without your help," Angel said bowing her head to them all as she smiled slightly.

They all nodded in acceptance before they returned to their food as Angel pulled the food her aunt had cooked for her out of the brown paper bag. She smiled widely when she saw the burrito and an apple.

"What is that?" Takashi asked pointing at her burrito.

"A burrito, traditional Mexican American food," Angel said opening the plastic wrap.

"Are you a Mexican then?" Takashi asked looking her over once more.

"I'm Hispanic," Angel said choosing to ignore his once over.

"You don't look like one," he said shrugging.

"Oh course I don't… I don't exactly have a good tan going right now," she said snorting before she bit into the burrito that was filled with rice, pork, and refried beans.

"If you went out with me, you could get a tan," one of the other boys said grinning.

"I'm 10, I'm not going anywhere near you with a ten foot pole. You're icky," Angel said looking at him like he had grown three heads.

The boy shrugged, "What ever you're just a Gaijin…"

Angel looked at Takashi for a translation, but received none as he glared at the other boy. The boy quickly stood and left after apologizing to Takashi.

"Do I get a translation?"

"No, eat your food," Takashi responded

Angel made a face but returned to eating never the less, she was hungry after all. She stood as the bell rang once more, tossing her trash in the brown bag before tossing that too in the trashcan. Shrugging her shoulders she walked out of the cafeteria and waited patiently for Takashi to guide her to the next class.

After what seemed like an eternity in classes the final bell rang, surprisingly she didn't have a lot of homework, as she counted up the things she had to do as she followed Takashi outside. Han was already waiting for her as he waved her over.

Angel waved to Takashi before darting towards Han, "So now what?"

"I'll show you the garages," Han said grinning to her, "After all we got to keep you in the know of things."

Angel grinned widely and slipped Han's arm over her shoulders, "Come on then!"

Han laughed and walked with her towards the main street where the garages were.

"Alright so this is Ken's shop, don't bug him he doesn't like kids. That one right there is Soka's, he's cool runs a nice kind of repair shop with his wife. Uh that one is Kei's, if you wanna watch a master of Body kits and body work, go there, guy is a genius and loves to teach people the music of cars. That right there is where I want to set up shop," Han said pointing to the abandoned garage hidden in a back alley, "Of course this is sort of the back entrance… Actually this is like the side entrance."

"What do you mean the side entrance?" Angel asked looking at him her wide small dropping slightly.

"Well it doesn't have a back entrance… The garage doors are obviously the front of the garage. But it has a whole building attached to it on the other side, enough room for a club," Han said grinning at the garage doors.

"Alright, I can see where the appeal is… Clubs mean pretty women and more customers, and customers mean work and work means money…" she said her grin widening, "One flaw in your plan… How are we going to get the money to buy the entire place?"

"Takashi's dad is loaded, if we stay friends with Takashi and do odd jobs for his old man we'll get paid and getting paid means that we can get cars and getting cars means we can race, and we both know what racing gets us."

"Money, which we are going to spend on modding our cars, and then racing more to get more money to finish the mods, and then racing some more until there is enough to buy this place and then racing to fill it and fix it up, with what ever we need," Angel said, "in the end that's a lot of shit we need to do. Is there any where we can get employed as soon as possible to start on this money problem?"

Han nodded, "Yeah but we aren't old enough… I got another year before I can work meaning you got two…" he said frowning, "If we do all the installs ourselves, you know the modding, and then do all the fixing of this place ourselves it'll be cheaper."

"You are one bolt shy of spinning out…" Angel said smiling as she ran towards the garage doors and turned around, "But I claim this as the future sight of Han and Angel's garage," she giggled as Han's face lit up, "But we just have to make sure no one buys it, or tears it down until we buy it…"

"It's supposed to be haunted, no one wants to destroy or buy it. The previous owners are gonna think we're crazy when two young kids buy the place from them," Han said as Angel ran back to him.

"Well no ghost is going to scare me away… So can you introduce me to Kei? I wanna learn more about the body work… I know engines and the guts of a car, but not the skin. So it's like I've been though biology class, but never took human anatomy and I'm a doctor," Angel said trying to make him understand.

Han looked at her strangely, "I got that without the weird comparison…" he shook his head, "Alright come on then, to Kei's we shall go."

Angel stood behind Han as they walked into the garage of a wild haired man crouched next to the side of a RX-7. Han walked up to him and waited patiently for the man to stop painting the side of the RX.

"Kei, I want you to meet my step cousin Angel," Han said in Japanese as he touched Kei's shoulder.

The man jumped slightly, "Han! Good to see you. Well where… ah there you are. I'm Kei it's nice to meet you little Angel," he said quickly in Japanese that left Angel slightly confused.

Han laughed, "Angel doesn't speak too much Japanese."

"Oh sorry," he said repeating what he had said in English.

"Sorry I'm working on Japanese. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kei," Angel said smiling at him.

"No Mr. just Kei," he said smiling, "Come sit next to me, you look like you want to learn the song of the cars."

Angel smiled as Han motioned her to sit as he sat on a stool. She plopped down on the floor next to Kei, who flashed her a wide smile before she heard a soft clicking begin in a rhythm much like that of a metronome.

"You have a tongue ring…" she said suddenly causing Kei to laugh and stick his tongue out at her, showing her the two barbells.

"Very quick to pick up things, Han didn't notice until I was singing one time," Kei said pulling back more, "Here sit right in front of me. You can stretch your legs out under the car. You're going to help me paint this baby."

Angel nodded and moved feeling him stop behind her and hand her the airbrush. He guided her hands to the right places on the brush, and then picked up the rhythm once more before he guided her in the art of air brushing.

Angel smiled widely as her hands easily picked up the motions and the rhythm Kei pulling his hand away as she finished off the design on the car as he continued to keep rhythm.

"You Angel are a natural," Kei said pulling back to stand before he helped Angel off the floor as well, "It was an honor to meet you, and I thank you for all your help," he said bowing to her.

"Thank you Kei," Angel said bowing back, "It was an honor to learn from a Master."

Han smiled, "Come on we're going to miss the last train if we don't get going."

"Don't worry about it Han, I'll drop you guys off at the cross road next to your place," Kei said waving his hand as he walked to the sink and washed his hands, "Come on Angel, wash up time, you aren't a car, you don't need the paint job."

Angel smiled and ran over to him reaching over the sink and trying to wash her hands, "I'm a little too short for this…" she muttered.

Kei laughed and picked her up so she could wash her hands properly, "Nah you just need a lift," he teased when he placed her on her feet, "Come on you two."

Angel smiled and slipped into the passenger seat which felt like the driver's seat to her, "This is going to take some getting used to…"

"Right foreign model's are backwards…" Kei said nodding, "Can you drive Angel?"

"Sort of… I can drive but somehow I don't think it's the kind you do here…"

"I'll show you our driving. Alright everybody buckled? Don't need to get in trouble for getting you kids hurt," Kei said as he pulled out and went flying down the road.

Angel's breath was taken away as he over steered on purpose and slipped sideways every turn as he drove them home, "What is this?"

"That my little art Angel is drifting. That's our kind of driving here in Tokyo, I'll teach you and Han when you get older. Now go on, have a safe walk the rest of the way home," Kei said waving them off before driving away.

"Han I think I'm going to like it here in Tokyo," Angel said smiling.

"Good because I think we're late… And I normally get in trouble for being late…"

* * *

well, tell us what you think


	4. making a name worth something

OK, so it's been a while but, now we're back with more love for the readers with good and helpful opinions. so with out further ado, here are chapters 4 and 5 all rolled into one.

* * *

Angel shrugged, "Nothing new there…. I was always in trouble."

"Do you like being in trouble?"

"No but, it's a not changing fact for me so why fight it?"

"You might need to… my dad hates it when I don't follow the rules," Han said softly opening the door.

"There you are! I, I mean we, were getting worried about you two," Aunt Suki said grabbing on arm on each child and looking them over.

"Sorry we're late Aunt Suki, Han was showing me around town near the school," Angel said quickly defending him as Uncle Jah opened his mouth.

He stopped and nodded, before thanking Han in Japanese.

"So how was your first day?" Aunt Suki asked smiling as she led the two children into the kitchen.

"It was good; I got to meet some of Han's friends and made some myself. I learned a lot more Japanese thanks to one of Han's younger friends that was in most of my classes," Angel said smiling.

She smiled back at Angel, "Good, I'm glad you're fitting in at school and enjoying yourself."

Han plopped down on the floor next to his father after dropping his book bag off in his room.

"Angel go drop off your things and we can all eat dinner, your Uncle and I were waiting for you and Han to get home."

Angel nodded and darted off to her small room. She dropped her shoulder bag on the floor and yanked off the sweater and the tie tossing them on the bed, before she walked back out to the dining area. She sat carefully on the floor, tucking her legs under her, careful not to show off the spandex black shorts she had under the skirt.

Dinner was filled of small talk and good Japanese food, when it was over Angel excused her self to her room to do homework. Her aunt allowed her to go as Han was pulled into a conversation with his father.

Puffing out her cheeks Angel dropped back onto her bed with a sigh, "I hate homework…"

She sat back up and moved her homework and books back on to the floor before she stood up. Her eyes on her closed door she shimmed out of her spandex shorts and pulled off her uniform tossing it on the bed. With a sigh she grabbed her pjs and pulled them on before exiting her room and walking down the hall.

"Han can I come in?" Angel asked knocking softly on his door.

Han opened his door with a pair of headphones down around his neck, "Yeah come on in."

Angel smiled brightly, "Thanks Han!" she said walking into his room and sitting on his bed as he closed the door and sat down at his computer.

Angel stood and leaned on his shoulders and watched his screen as he worked on his own homework, "So why is it taking you so long?"

"Because I have more then you," He said blandly holding up a small bag, "Pocky?"

Angel looked at the chocolate sticks and nodded pulling one out, "Thank you," she said nibbling on the end to taste it before she inhaled the rest of it instantly loving the chocolate covered treat.

She silently moved towards Han's turned back and licked her lips her eyes on the bag of pocky. She stole a quick glance at Han before her hand darted forward and nicked the bag off the desk. Quickly she scampered back to his bed and sat back down nibbling on the pocky.

"Angel give me my pocky back," Han said a few minutes later as he reached for the bag that was no longer there.

"No my pocky now," Angel said holding the bag to her chest smiling widely as he turned around to glare at her as he held out his hand.

"Angel," he said softly, "Give me the pocky or I won't show you where I buy them from."

Angel's eyes shifted back and forth as she debated the possibility of more pocky verses the bag she had now, "Alright fine," she huffed handing him the bag back.

Han smiled and looked in the bag, "And here I was worried you wouldn't have left me any."

"No I had to be quiet about it, and quiet eating requires nibbling and nibbling is not conducive of eating a lot very fast," Angel said shrugging.

"Nice vocabulary word there," Han said shaking his head, "So was Takashi helpful with getting you around?"

Angel nodded, "He and his friends were very helpful, but they made fun of me because I'm Hispanic and then I got asked out. Which by the way was fairly creepy and I did not appreciate it…"

Han laughed, "Yeah well that's Takashi's friends for you, they like to think they can get anything, and they're what 10?"

Angel nodded, "I don't know why boys are so interested in girls right now, I mean all the boys in America except my guy friends are like, 'Ew, girl Cooties,' well that's not what they say but you get the point…"

Han nodded and shrugged, "What ever go on get to bed you, it's already 9:30 at night."

"But I don't want to go to bed!" Angel whined looking at Han with a slight pout.

"Tough crackers," Han said smiling, "Go on you. Go ahead and get some sleep, I'm heading that way as soon as this homework is out of the way."

Angel sighed and nodded as she stood. Yawning slightly she wrapped her arms around Han's neck and gave him a hug. Han wrapped one arm around her back before he pushed Angel away and shooed her before returning to his homework.

Angel walked into her room and sighed softly, not wanting to sleep she lay down and turned off the light as her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

Angel woke up to Han knocking on her door, "Come on Angel we got to get to school."

"I don't want to go! I mean can't I sleep," Angel whined pulling the covers over her head.

"No, now get out of bed!" Han yelled kicking on the door.

Angel huffed into her hair and sat up kicking the covers off, "I HATE SCHOOL!"

When there was no response Angel sighed and got out of bed grabbing her clothes and headed towards the bathroom for the fastest shower she could get.

When she got out of the bathroom Han was heading towards the front door, "Hang on Han! I'm coming, just lemme get my bag."

Han lifted her bag up, "And I packed the stuff laying around your back pack too."

"I love you Han, you know that right?" Angel said as she ran after him and closed the door behind them.

"Yep I know you do, and you always will," Han said handing her, her back pack and the other half of the piece of toast he was eating, "So we good?"

Angel held the piece of toast in her lips as she walked and went through her bag. She nodded and slipped the bag on before biting down on the crunchy bread and smiling briefly at Han before continuing to chow down on the food.

Han smiled at his cousin and patted her head, "Good little Angel."

"You wish I was a good angel…"

"Nope, I like you just the way you are."

"Good because I am too lazy to change my ways now."

Han smiled, "Would never want you to, after all I would never had met you if you were any different."

"I know right. Though I think its funny, the reason I was sent here is still the kind of stuff were doing."

"Oh the being around garages and generally bad people? Yeah that happens a lot here in Tokyo," Han said tugging on Angel's drying brown locks.

"So what we doing today?"

"Going home after school, Dad ripped into me yesterday so we're going straight home."

"Okay I got cha. Completely understand that."

Han nodded and left her with Takashi and the others as he headed off to his own class. Angel blinked not having realized that they had talked the entire way to school.

"Morning Angel," Takashi said smiling.

"Morning," Angel said shaking her head, "Sorry I don't remember how we got here… I remember talking and walking and then somehow we were here."

Takashi smiled, "I completely understand."

"Why does it happen to you a lot? Cause I don't like this gap of time missing from my memory… I mean I don't even remember the train ride," Angel said as they walked into homeroom after donning their wabaki.

"Yeah some mornings are just like that, it happens. So did you get all your homework done?" He asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, luckily the teachers told me I could write in English… I would have been screwed otherwise. I can't even write in Spanish, so how am I supposed to write in a language that is all pretty and boxy like?"

Takashi looked at her as if she had grown three heads, and was saved from responding as the bell rang and the teacher started talking.

Angel groaned as she saw Han waiting outside with a girl, "Gimme a break…"

Han smiled, "Hey Angel this is a classmate of mine, we have a project we're going to work on so she's coming home with us."

"Okie dokie, so can we go home then? I have a lot of homework to do," Angel said smiling widely, not letting on to the fact she had been looking forward to talking to Han the entire way home.

Han looked at her strangely and nodded, "Alright then, let's get going. If we hurry we can catch the train before it leaves."

Angel nodded and followed Han as the girl walked beside him. She let out a silent sigh and tugged her back pack up higher as she felt ignored as Han and the girl started talking in Japanese.

As they got on the train home Angel made her self small and tried to stay as close to Han as possible, she still wasn't used to the Japanese metros yet. The ones she took had a lot of people on them but never this many. Careful not to move Angel felt way too much like a sardine in a speeding tin can.

As the train stopped at their station Angel shot towards the door shoving the girl into Han as she moved past her. Angel ignored Han's snap as she made her way to the surface; she stopped at the top and stood waiting for Han and the girl to her.

Han looked at Angel as he and his classmate reached the surface, "What the hell Angel?"

"Sorry, there was too many people," Angel said shortly as she turned and walked home.

Han sighed and grabbed Angel's arm spinning her around, "Sorry I know I've kind of been ignoring you, but are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just being a little cramped in there. I'll be fine alright," Angel said smiling at him, "Come on you have a project and I have homework so can we go now?"

Han nodded and let her go, "Alright, let's go then," he smiled at his classmate and waved her to follow him as he followed Angel home.

Angel opened the door and walked directly into her room and closed the door to her small bedroom. Pouting she quickly tugged her school uniform off and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt before she opened her back pack. Grabbing her books she flopped onto her bed and started her homework.

Growling softly she moved again, she couldn't read what this assignment said, and unfortunately the person she would ask was occupied with a classmate on a project, and her aunt wasn't even home yet. Kicking her feet childishly she stared at the paper debating on bugging Han or taking a nap until she was summoned for dinner and then getting help from her aunt on the homework. She was saved when there was a knock on her door.

"It's Han, can I come in?"

"No, your not allowed," Angel huffed crossing her arms and glaring at the door.

Han rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway, "My partner for the project went home, so gimme your questions for your homework."

Angel smiled, "Kay! So I can't read what this says," she said handing him the sheet she had been staring at.

Han looked at the paper, "Right…

* * *

6 years later…

Angel walked into Kei's shop and dropped her shoulder bag in the back office, "Boss I'm here!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked looking up from the garage floor, "Go put your suit on and check your mail. You got a few more requests, for custom paint."

"Alright thanks Kei," She said closing the office door as she grabbed her monkey suit off the back of the door and starting to change into it.

She had been working for Kei since she had turned 12, at first he didn't pay her. Then again there wasn't a point in doing it, she was learning a trade, and in her opinion the value of that knowledge was enough money for her.

Han had started working for Takashi's father since he turned 15, which was 2 years ago today. He had told her he was proud of the career she had started for herself. Especially since her father had disowned her when he found out she was working in a garage.

"You coming out Angel or are you stuck in memory lane?" Kei asked knocking on his office door.

Angel opened the door, "I'm coming out. Sorry I was just thinking," she said tying up her hip length curly brown hair.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately, everything cool?"

"Yeah, just feeling some heat from Takashi about stuff, nothing I can't handle," Angel said as she opened her e-mail and looked over the requests for her work, "Damn I got popular fast."

Kei nodded, "Of course you did, you do good work. Why do you think I told some of my people who was helping me get the orders done? I'm looking after your well being, you know for when you and Han get away from the roost."

Angel smiled and send some of the requests a response that she would work up some designs and send them over as soon as she could, "I won't be far if you still need help you know."

"I know you'll be down the street. Come on these babies have been waiting long enough," Kei said motioning with the air brush.

Angel smiled and picked up her equipment and some tape as she began to tape out some designs on the car, "So I've got to change my street name… well seeing as I don't have one yet, I need to come up with one that fits before hand you know?"

"No, I don't see why you need to change anything. I mean you fit your name, you're an Angel."

"I know but the kids and some of the adults look at me strange when I tell them that I work here. It's like cause I'm a chick, I should do something I'm good at," Angel said making a face as she tilted her head at the car envisioning the colors and fades of tares the owner wanted.

"Alright I can see where you're coming from; I get it I really do. So why don't we figure out something that fits but is intimidating. And then we got to think of what language you want it in, English, Japanese, or Spanish. Different languages come with different feels and 'colors' or something like that," He said making air quotes at colors.

Angel laughed, "Yeah, the same word gives a different vibe in another language. I don't know I'll ask around and see what people think. Do some thinking on my own and stuff. So anyway, Han's 18th birthday is coming up and I again have no idea what to get him. I mean last years night out on me was awesome, but I don't know he deserves more you know."

Kei nodded, "Why don't you design him a car or something? I already know what I've giving you two for his birthday, after all no sense in making you wait until your 18 if your just going to learn through him."

Angel looked at Kei strangely, "You know what I don't think I want to know…"

"That's good because I wasn't going to tell you anyway. How's the design going on?"

"Its fine, something feels off about it though," Angel said as Kei placed a hand on her back, "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy, well I know you're crazy but the tape outline looks awesome some of the best work yet," Kei said nodding as he patted her shoulder, "So draw up a design for Han's car and bring it to me and I'll see what I can do."

"What? Seriously Kei you don't have to!" Angel said turning to him as he smiled.

"Hey I got access to old cars that need fixing. You got the touch to fix them up; I just need to see what you're thinking so I can hook you up with the right one. Consider it a favor."

"You Kei are awesome, thank you so much," Angel said smiling as she began filling in the tares.

Kei nodded, "Anything for my best apprentice," he said before beginning his clicking and his work.

Angel looked up as Han cleared his throat, "Hey Han, how was work?"

Han shrugged, "It was fine. Paint looks good Angel. So am I waiting for you finish the car or you going to stop?"

"I actually have to make you wait. The fades have to be done when all the paint is still wet," Angel said making a face.

"It's cool," Han said nodding, "I'll be wandering around the shop until your done."

Angel nodded and returned to her work, hoping she didn't make Han wait to long for her. She lost track of how long things we taking her as she fell back into the rhythm Kei was creating.

Smiling she pulling back from the car as she finished the fades. Her back let her know how long she had just spent pouring over the details of the tares. Looking around she saw Han sitting in the office with his feet kicked up on the desk as he worked on his homework.

Angel wiped her hands off and walked back to the office, "Comfy?"

"Yeah, I had to do something since you were taking so long. In any case are we good?"

Angel nodded and unzipped the monkey suit, "Yeah lemme just hang this up and we can get going."

Han nodded pulling his feet off the desk and sitting up ignoring the fact she was changing in front of him, "So you doing okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Takashi was asking some serious questions about you," Han said as he zipped his back pack up.

"He's been pushing me to do some jobs for him. The thing is I don't feel the urge to do anything for him. I got plenty coming in from doing this, I don't need the chump change Takashi's gonna give me."

Han shrugged, "You do what you think is good for you, I ain't gonna tell you to do anything you don't want to do."

Angel nodded and picked up her shoulder bag, "Alright lets go home," she said opening the office door, "I'm heading out Kei. The car just needs to dry so I can take the tape off and give it a shine coat."

Kei nodded, "Alright, see you tomorrow Angel. You two have a good night."

"We will," Angel said nodding as she waved to Kei before jogging after Han as he headed towards the train station.

Han smiled at Angel and draped an arm over her shoulder, "So how was work?"

"It was awesome," Angel said curling her arm around his waist.

Han snorting, "I don't know how you think that spending 8 hours bent over a car is awesome."

"Because I love cars, remember?" Angel asked as they boarded the train and headed home.

"So do I but I don't think I could spend that much time bent over the hood of a car…"

"If you were fixing the engine you would," Angel said and Han nodded his agreement, "See I'm always right. So you never told me what was rubbing you wrong."

"Just some stuff Takashi was saying about you. Kid has got some crazy ideas that you're supposed to be his girl."

"Nope, so totally not property," Angel said shrugging, "So how much we need to those cars?"

"We have enough. I just can't find the right place to buy them from," Han said sighing.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of it."

"Angel don't you go getting your self in trouble for me."

"I would never get in trouble for you. Come on now, this angel would never dream of doing something illegal for her cousin…" Angel said rolling her eyes.

Han laughed and draped an arm over her shoulders, "Alright I get it, I'll let you handle it."

Angel smiled as they walked off the train and headed towards home, "Should always let me handle these kinds of things. Much better at the negotiations anyway," Angel said gesturing to her chest which had filled out quite a bit since last year.

Han shook his head, "See this is why I trust you, you know what's going on at all times."

Angel laughed as she opened the front door, "Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah we're home!"

"Welcome home sweeties, how was work and school?" Aunt Suki asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"It was good," Angel said as Han nodded.

"Yeah very good and educational," he said as she laughed.

"Well go and put your things away, dinner is almost done," She said motioning the two teens off.

Angel walked into her room and smiled at the posters of Japanese bands, cars and motorcycles, even some of her own car and bike designs were hanging on the walls though they were clustered mainly around her desk. She opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out the sketch pad that she had some of the mock ups for Han's car in.

The car she was designing for Han was one she never told him she was doing. She never wanted to show him the design and get him all excited for nothing. But she was going to finish it up and give it to Kei who said he would help her get it all set up. Smiling she left the sketch pad on her desk and walked back into the dining room where her Uncle was already sitting.

"Hello Uncle Jah," Angel said bowing to him as he smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Angel, how are you?" he asked in Japanese.

"I'm doing well Uncle. Yourself?"

"I'm doing alright," he said nodding as the dinner came out of the kitchen and Han came back from down the hall.

Han sat down next to his step mother and smiled as she served them dinner.

"So did you both manage to get your homework done before work?" she asked looking at what she considered as her two children.

"Nope, I know Angel hasn't touched hers," Han said smiling over his glass as Angel rolled her eyes.

"Well Han decided to start his, while I finished the paint job on the civic I was asked to do," Angel defended.

"Alright as long as you two don't fall behind in school."

"We won't," Han and Angel said at the same time.

"So Han how was work?" Uncle Jah asked looking at Han.

Han shrugged, "It was fine. Nothing too special to write home about," he said easily as his body language read otherwise.

Angel made a face and looked at her Aunt, "Aunt Suki?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I need some help," Angel said looking at her hopefully.

"With what?" she asked serving the food.

"Well since Kei has pretty much given me my own clients, and I have referrals and stuff like that, I need a cool street name. Because when people see my work and I introduce myself they get all defensive about a girl working at a garage."

"Alright, so you need a name that doesn't belittle your work, but makes people respect you as an artist and not look at you strange because you're a girl."

"Yeah basically, I don't mind what language it's in I really don't care about that kind of thing or anything like that."

"Why don't we just call you a demon or something? You can get pretty monstrous when you want to be," Han said looking at Angel with a slight smile.

"Yes, demon but maybe in a different language though… How about Diablo?" Angel's aunt suggested carefully.

Angel's eyes lit up as she grinned, "Yes, I loves it. Diablo… Diablo de Sangre Customs," she said finally as she envisioned her future part of Han's garage.

Han shook his head slightly, "Alright Diablo, you want me to help you with homework after dinner?"

Angel made a face and nodded, "Yeah, I'll just have to kick you out when we're done though. I got a secret project I got to work on, and you can't be there because it's a secret obviously."

Han nodded, "Alright I can accept that. So is this secret project for my birthday?"

"Nope, and no I'm not going to tell you no matter how much you beg," Angel said smirking at Han as Uncle Jah called an end to the shop talk in English.

"Sorry Uncle Jah," Angel said in Japanese smiling sweetly at him, "It was a conversation much easier had in English for me."

He nodded seeming to understand as he went back to his dinner as Angel's Aunt struck up a conversation with Han as Angel finished her dinner and excused herself. After slipping her dirty dishes in the sink Angel quickly went into her room and slipped the sketch pad away hiding it incase Han went snooping around her desk like he normally did. Angel bent over and was opening her backpack when Han knocked and walked in with a textbook under one arm.

"Hello, so you good?" Han asked as Angel straightened with her books and homework.

"Yep," she said as she flopped on her bed as he took his normal seat at her desk looking at all the new pictures and mock-ups she had drawn.

"So you like them?" Angel asked looking at Han as he stood to examine two of them more closely.

"Yeah, this one is crazy sick looking," he said in awe of your drawing talents, "And I do mean that in a good way, just in case you were wondering."

"Yeah I figured," Angel said watching him carefully, "So you going to help me with my homework or not?"

"Right yeah…" Han said shaking his head and smiling at Angel, "Your work is just a good distraction though."

"I'm glad you consider my work a distraction…" Angel said as she opened a textbook and rolled her eyes before beginning her Calculus homework.

Together the step cousins lapsed into a comfortable silence. Angel's head bopping to silent music as her feet kicked the air as she focused on finishing what she considered to be pointless knowledge. Han's head lifted as he heard the sounds of skin hitting skin, he watched as Angel fidgeted on her bed.

"So, you wanna stop being so twitchy Angel?" Han asked as he smiled seeing Angel jump slightly.

"I'm not twitchy I was concentrating on my work… There is a difference you know," Angel grumbled looking up at him as he began to laugh, "What is it?"

"Nothing just thinking about how much you remind me of a five year old is all," Han teased grinning at her.

"I am so not a 5 year old I'm 16. I'm allowed to act like a dork, you know this…" Angel said rolling her eyes at him in annoyance.

* * *

ok, there you all go two new chapters all rolled into one. and we'll keep working on it. just slow going with school. like always keep looking for more


	5. the beginning of Diablo

"I know you're allowed to act like a dork, but now your acting like a 5 year old dork," Han teased as he closed his book, "So I'm done my work. Is there anything you need me to help you with before I sneak out of here?"

Angel pondered for a moment, "What's you favorite color?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Uh… Orange why?" Han responded giving her a confused look.

"Just wondering, that is for your present…" She said smiling at Han as she went back to her homework.

"Okay, so I can expect something orange for my birthday then," he stated before walking out.

Angel quickly finished the rest of her homework before she moved to the desk and pulled out the sketchpad jotting down orange in one corner with a question mark. She already knew a solid orange car would never suit Han anyway.

She flipped to the page where his car design was as she pulled out her art pencils, eraser, and sharpener. Taking a deep breath Angel began working out the finer details of the car, she didn't know how Kei was going to find a car that matched her designed car, but she would let him worry about that tomorrow. For right now she focused on making the car as realistic as possible.

There was a soft knock on her door as Angel straightened, instantly feeling the amount of time she had just spent pouring over the page of the sketch pad, "Come in."

Her Aunt slipped in with her nightgown on, "Angel what are you still doing up? You have school tomorrow."

"I'm trying to finish the design for Han's birthday present so I can have the possibility of having it done for his birthday," Angel said softly as her aunt came over to look at the car she was designing.

"This looks amazing Angel. I know Han is going to love it, what color, orange? I would put something on the sides to break it up a little. And down the hood," She said taking a pencil and lightly drawing in some blocks on the side panels and down the hood of the car, "Just so then it's not a solid bit of blinding orange."

"I like it," Angel said smoothing out the lines and adding a slight curve to them, "I think black would work for them, it's a basic color and fits in just about anywhere, blue would be good too but it just wouldn't look right on it…"

"See there you go, a finished car design now go to bed Angel, you have school and work in the morning," she said kissing Angel's head lightly before walking out closing the door behind her.

Angel yawned and slipped the sketchpad into her book bag with her homework before she changed for bed and flopped into the bed. With a final shimmy into her covers she fell asleep.

Angel woke to a hand prodding her side, "What?"

"Its morning Angel, come on get up, you know we got to catch the train to school still. Have coffee and get dressed, we got to leave in like 20 minutes," Han said offering the half asleep Angel the cup.

Angel grumbled incoherently before she took a sip of the coffee as she pulled herself out of bed. She made a face as she sat the cup down on her desk as she pulled off her night clothes and pulled on her uniform.

"Come on Angel! I got food for ya," Han yelled from the kitchen as Angel grabbed her book bag and the cup of coffee.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" She grumbled handing him the cup, "It needs more sugar."

Han laughed and handed her the piece of toast, "Eat up then," he said before turning and pouring more sugar into the coffee.

"Yum, toast," Angel said sarcastically as she grabbed the lunch her aunt had left on the table and slipped it into her book bag, "Thank you for fixing the coffee."

Han nodded, "Well since you couldn't have your cold shower this was the next best thing. So why exactly was it so hard for you to get up?"

"Late night," Angel said simply before stuffing her mouth with the toast.

"Right," Han said looking at her for a further explanation.

Angel didn't give him anything else as she took the cup of coffee and downed the entire contents before smiling at him, "Come on Han, lets go catch that train."

"Yeah, you realize I still expect to know what caused this late night of yours," Han said as they headed out of the house and headed towards the train station.

"And I hope you realize that I'm not going to give you a better explanation," Angel said shrugging as she boarded the train along side Han.

"Great so all your going to tell me is that it was a late night. So I can assume that means that you were working on your secret project," Han grumbled staying close to Angel as more and more people were shoved on the train.

"Yeah," Angel said as she moved so her face was pressed against Han's shoulder, she still hated the train's in Japan.

Han wrapped his arm around Angel's back as the train began moving, "Don't worry when we get cars we can drive to school."

"Oh you have no idea how happy that makes me," Angel replied her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Well if pressing yourself into my shoulder is any indication…" Han said rolling his eyes as the train made its way towards the stop to their school, "So are you going to have a late night with Kei?"

"I dunno yet. I have to clear coat the car I did yesterday and then I'll find out from there," Angel said having to think if she had indeed packed the mock up of Han's possible car.

"Alright, so as soon as school is over I got to head off with Takashi. I can trust you to get to Kei's without any problems?"

"Yeppers, I know the way and I can run if need be," Angel said nodding not wanting to worry her step cousin too much.

"Good, now pry your self off of me so we can get off," Han said as the train stopped near their school.

Angel nodded and pushed away from Han before she made a path through the people on the train to the exit Han following in her wake.

"I love having you around Angel," Han said as they walked towards the surface.

"Why?" she asked looking confused at him.

"Because you can make a hell of a path through people, you're like a human bulldozer," he said draping his arm over her shoulders as they came into the school lot.

"Yeah well I'm no spring chicken and I just use that to my advantage," she said teasing him as they came to the small group of people that hung out every morning here.

"Angel how is work?" Takashi asked smiling at her.

"Good, long hours of mass concentration but good," Angel said smiling as she dropped the hint she was too busy for him.

"So Takashi how's the drift lessons coming?" Han asked smiling at his business partner.

"Good, just wondering when you'll get a car and learn how to yourself," he said smirking at Han.

"Hey now, not everyone gets free cars like you Takashi. Angel and I got to work for ours," Han said letting the obvious jab at their money situation slide off him.

Angel looked at Takashi, "Don't worry when we get our cars, I'm going after your fat wallet."

"Angel that's so unlikely, girls don't race guys here in Japan. You sit on the sidelines and cheer us on," Toshi said grinning at her.

"Watch me," Angel hissed as Han squeezed her shoulders.

"Well look at the time, we should be getting to class," Han said quickly ushering Angel in front of him.

"What I can drive a car just as good as they can. Driving ain't got nothing to do with what hanging below someone's belt," Angel hissed to him as they walked down the entrance hall.

"I know that _**Diablo**_ but for right now all we are is talk and no game since we ain't got rides. So hush the mouth and calm down, and be happy Morimoto failed a grade, he would have been all over your ass for saying something like that to Takashi and Toshi.

Angel snorted softly, "Yeah I know I've got to be Diablo when I go after his wallet, but you got to tell 'im Diablo's racing for it," she said softly before they parted ways, him going to the senior wing and her to the sophomore wing.

Angel rolled her shoulders back as she listened to their Language teacher read to them. The one thing she hated most about school was the sitting down and the waiting. The quiet listening and occasional clinking of keys of the laptops the students had placed in front of them to take notes on. Angel on the other hand had a notebook in front of her and was jotting down notes in English to save herself sometime in the long run of having to translate her own work.

She turned her head slightly to look at Toshi as he flicked his fingers at her to catch her attention. He mouthed something to her as she rolled her eyes and turned away ignoring him as the teacher cleared her throat.

When the bell rang Angel stood and shoved her notebook in her bag as Toshi grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you want Toshi?" Angel asked annoyed that he was stopping her from leaving for the day.

"One, it's rude to ignore people when they're trying to ask you something. Two, I was wondering if you want to hit the races tonight? You know like you and me, you in a short skirt, me drifting to victory?"

"No. I have to work tonight, I got a big project I'm about to start today and I don't have time for you pathetic attempts to ask me out on a half way decent date," Angel snapped pulling her shoulder out of his grasp, "Look I need to go to work."

"Hey! That wasn't something for you to say no to," he called after her as she moved out of the classroom, slipping out of her wabaki's and sliding on her street shoes.

"I don't care Toshi, you asked me a question and I gave you an answer," Angel said giving him one last seething glance before heading towards Kei's garage.

Kei glanced up as Angel walked by him and into his office slamming the door behind her, "Hey to you too Angel…"

Angel looked at her monkey suit and sighed softly before sliding it on and opening her book bag to pull out the picture, "Sorry Kei, just pissed," she apologized as he shrugged standing up.

"So what cha got for me?"

"Two things; One a better street name then Angel, Diablo, and two this is the mock up of the car I designed for Han," she said handing him the paper.

"Okay Diablo, I like the sound of it, what's it mean though?"

"Demon," Angel said looking expectantly at him, "So the mock up?"

"Right sorry," he said quickly as he glanced it over, "Looks good, you got some hell of a skill with this stuff Diablo. I think if we tweak the model a little, make it more an RX-7, and you got pretty much a Veilside Fortune body kit on this thing we can make it work, but the kit alone is gonna be a pretty penny, about 1,575,000 yen."

"Which translates to how much American cash? I need a comparison here," Angel said being not too good with knowing how much things were in comparison.

"It's roughly, 17,500 American," Kei said as Angel's eyes widened, "Yeah I told you it cost a pretty penny. The car's cheaper then the kit is."

"Damn… that's gonna clean me and Han out in one fell swoop…" Angel groaned rubbing her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it. We work in a garage I can pull a few strings and get one cheaper then that. Question is, is what kinda car you want."

"Any car?"

"Yep any car, but not a foreign model please they are way too expensive."

"Okay I want a Mitsubishi Eclipse," Angel said grinning thinking of the modifications she could do on the car.

"Alright I'll see what I can do," he said trying not to laugh, "I can almost see the gears of planning going in your head."

"Yeah sorry, awesomeness is on the brain. Can I get a Vision Blits Body kit?" she asked smiling at Kei, "I know that one is gonna be way cheaper then Han's."

"Yeah, if you can find one and order it," Kei said nodding as he hung the picture on the wall, "Oh and if you can knock out almost two cars today."

"No problem Kei," Angel said as she logged on to the computer and pulled up the details of her next car.

Moving across the garage she slipped on her face mask and picked up the big container of clear paint as she moved into the mass paint room, which was where the car she had detailed yesterday was sitting. Smiling she peeled off the tape that had kept the paint tears in place. When she finished she took a dry rag to the car and wiped the entire thing down before she took a step back and nodded approvingly.

Filling up the spray gun with clear paint she began finishing the car in front of her, as she began work on the next car her mind already applying the paint to the grey car sitting for her. The dragons they wanted on the side panels already taking form in her mind, the amount of hand detailing with a miniature spray gun made her happy she had done homework during class and lunch.

Taking a step back she smiled at the finished car, "One done, one to go," she said finally as she walked out of the paint room and hit the vents as she pulled the mask off and closed the door.

She sat down beside the car and measured the length of the side panels before going over to the table to measure out a slightly shorter amount of tracing paper. Angel looked at the car and began to sketch out the dragon that would go on one side of the car before getting mirrored on the other side.

Kei stood and walked over to Angel looking at the dragon she had been sketching out for the past 3 hours, "Looks wicked Diablo," he said as she nodded mutely her eyes flicking to the car and back, "You gonna do a transfer paper when it's done?"

"Yeah, that's the only way I'm going to get it on this car. Working vertical on something as detailed as this would be impossible," Angel said glancing at Kei, "It look done or does it need more around the snout."

"Looks done to me and this is why I gave it to you instead of keeping this high end one to myself. You'll be making enough to cover most of that body kit for Han with this one car," Kei said smiling, "Oh and they want you to sign it and everything."

"Yeah, but it's getting signed as Diablo though. The first of many, future Diablo painted cars," Angel said grinning widely.


	6. Diablo's first customer

Kei nodded and grinned, "Don't I know it. After all you have to start somewhere."

Angel looked at him as she cut out a massive section of transfer paper and sighed as she began stretching the transfer paper over the dragon.

"Hey Han, how are you?"

"I'm good Kei, is Diablo ready to go?" Han asked as he walked into the shop.

"Naw, she's working still, let her get the dragons on the car then she can go home," Kei said nodding.

"But you said I had to finish this bad boy for our agreement…" Angel said confused.

"Don't worry about it, our agreement stands regardless," Kei said nodding, "After all I wasn't expecting you to spend three hours drawing the dragon out."

Angel shrugged, "You know it's what I do," she said as she lifted the transfer paper off the drawing and walked over to the car, "Han help me place this thing on."

Han nodded and grabbed the other end of it, "What you need me to do?"

"Just place your end down; its tail should be near the wheel arch."

Han nodded and placed it, holding it tightly as Angel stretched the transfer paper and placed the head.

Angel slipped down the car smoothing out the design, making sure everything was placed firmly on the car. When she was finished she moved back and pealed off the transfer paper very slowly, making sure she didn't rip it, so she could use it for the other side.

She slipped around the car with her step cousin and redid the process on the other side as she stood back to admire the work she had done to the car, "Well it's a good thing tomorrow is Friday. I feel a long weekend shift coming on."

Kei shrugged, "Your car, your hours Diablo."

Angel made a face, "Well then I definitely feel the long weekend going on," she said teasing him as she tacked the massive almost car sized dragon to the wall, the transfer all used up.

"Don't put that on the wall!" Kei protested before saying, "Never mind, it looks good right there."

Angel rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't have put it there otherwise…"

Han smiled at Angel, "So can we go now?"

Angel nodded, "See you tomorrow Kei, I got homework to finish. Oh the zebra striped car is in the paint room drying. I'd say another hour or two and that should do it."

"Alright them Diablo, see you tomorrow morning sometime and leave your cousin at home, we got business to discuss," Kei said winking at his young apprentice.

"Yeah, yeah," Angel said waving him off as she laughed softly, "Don't worry Han this business won't kill me like yours might."

"My business does not kill me," Han protested as they walked out of the garage and towards the train station to head home, "In any case, my birthday is coming up, so when are you going to buy my present?"

"Seriously Han, I'm working on it, trabajo en ello," Angel said in Spanish in reflex as Han shook his head at her.

"Okay no need for the Spanish translation for that… I get it, I get it. Your working on my present so I should stop bugging you about it, even though I still want to know what exactly you are getting me for my birthday so I can stop worrying about getting something hideously orange colored. Or you just get me a bunch of random orange shit…" Han grumbled as they boarded the slightly crowded train.

"One, you worry too much. Two, I would never just buy you random orange stuff. And three, you'll like it when you get it, but if you break it your fixing it and I'm allowed to wring your neck, verbally speaking," Angel said firmly giving Han a hard look.

"Alright, alright I get it," Han said holding up his hands as the train slowed to a stop, "Come on lets go get some dinner."

"Yum… Dinner…" Angel said smiling, "I love Aunt Suki's cooking."

"I should hope so, after all you're the one who is an awesome cook and hates cooking."

"I don't hate cooking, I just have to be in the right mood," Angel defended as they walked towards the house talking about food.

"And what will it take to get you in the right mood again?" Han asked smiling.

"I dunno, I cook when I'm stressed…" Angel said smiling.

"I guess I should stress you out more then," Han said opening the door, "Mom, Dad were home," he called into the house.

"Welcome home, how was work Angel?" Aunt Suki asked knowing about her plans for Han's birthday.

"Work was wonderful. I'm going back down to the garage early tomorrow morning. I got a big job I'm working on, way excited for it too, I get to paint up giant dragons," Angel said grinning widely.

"That's wonderful Angel, now go put your things away. Dinner will be on the table shortly. Oh and your father is working late Han darling," Aunt Suki said returning to the kitchen.

"Alright thanks Mom," Han said nodding before walking with Angel to go put their stuff down, "So that was an expensive car job?"

"Yeah the guy even wants me to sign the thing…" Angel said trailing off, "Crap I need to think about how I want to do that."

Han laughed as Angel went into her room muttering incoherently.

Angel stood up and kissed her Aunt's cheek, "Thank you for dinner, I'm gonna work on my homework then shove off to bed."

Her Aunt nodded and kissed her cheek, "Sleep tight Angel, I will see you in the morning then. I'll have a pot of coffee waiting for you."

"That sounds amazing," Angel said grinning from ear to ear as she walked back to her room and shut the door behind her.

Han stood and helped his step mother with the dishes as Angel could be heard humming softly, "She's just like Kei. They need rhythm to concentrate."

"Who's Kei?" His step mother asked smiling softly.

"Kei is Angel's boss; she failed to mention that didn't she?"

"Yes she did," She said laughing softly, "Angel is absent minded on the details of things like that. I don't blame her though she has a lot of things she balancing all at once. So do you for that matter. So how was work?"

"Long and tiring; Filled of never ending paper work and filing." Han said rolling his shoulders back as he helped wash the dishes.

"And are you at least getting paid?"

"Yeah the pay is good, but Angel said that she would handle the buying of the cars. Is it wrong that, that worries me?"

"No, but she's a big girl. She knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, but she's hiding something…" Han grumbled.

"She always will be hiding something," She said smiling at him, "Now go get your homework done."

Han nodded as he walked off to do his own homework.

Angel rolled her neck loosening it as she sat at her desk her headphones on as she worked out the dragons in color in her notepad as she listened to mediation music on Youtube©. She sighed softly as she took a blender (colorless colored pencil) and worked out the hard lines of the dragon blending the gold and oranges together into an almost twisting form.

Making a face Angel added highlighting and shadow lines before blending those in as well, the dragon seeming to pop off the page. Finally satisfied with her work Angel turned off the music and stood up stretching once more before she flopped into her bed.

Angel smacked the alarm clock as it went off, grumbling incoherently she stood and pulled her long hair up before pulling on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants that she held up with a cross of studded belts. Walking out of her room she grabbed the picture she had drawn the night before.

Angel's aunt handed her a cup of coffee, "Good morning Angel."

Angel grumbled nodding as she took a sip of the coffee and smiled at the woman, "Morning."

"So Angel, are you heading off to work dressed like that?"

Angel looked down at herself and nodded, "You should see how Kei dresses, if you think this is bad, Kei being my boss."

"I heard. Well have a good day at work darling," Aunt Suki said kissing her cheek as Angel placed the empty mug in the sink.

"I will, thanks for the coffee Aunt Suki," Angel said beaming before she headed off to the train station swallowing back a sense of loathing for the speeding tin can.

Angel held the picture tight to her chest as she held her breath not trusting herself to breathe properly with all these people surrounding her like they were sardines in a can. She staid close to the door so when it opened at her stop she could bolt out, which is exactly what she did.

She shoved the door of the garage open and smiled seeing Kei already up and moving around, "Gee you didn't have to wake up early for me…"

"Yes I did, it was either this or wake up to you blasting some foreign head banging music," Kei teased smiling at her.

"It may be foreign to you, but to me it's native," Angel defended hotly before she showed him the picture, "You likey?"

"I do like it, it's very regal and very your kind of style. I'm proud of you girly; you're really coming out of your shell and becoming your own kind of art angel."

Angel beamed at his words before she pulled out her equipment and started mixing colors knowing she was going to have to do one dragon at a time all at once.

"So about the cars for Han's birthday surprise, I found a few that are doable in the time they need to be done in. All I need is the money and such from you."

Angel nodded, "Not a problem, just gimme the price and I will cut you a check. That way Han can drop the money into my account and everything is all set."

"Sounds good Diablo, the price tags are on the table, and don't worry about the time all this is going to take, I put a rush on the parts we're going to need to build your two cars."

"Kei you are amazing," Angel said grinning as she started work on the dragons, easily falling into the rhythm of everything as she faded and coated the large dragon designed side panels.

Angel painted the dragon one coat at a time as she went over sections with interlacing colors as she used a second airbrush to blend the highlights and the shadows with the gold and orange color.

She looked up as a man walked into the garage and knocked on the counter, "Can I help you?" Angel asked putting down the two airbrushes as she silently thanked who ever was in charge of good timing.

"Yes I placed an order for a zebra stripped car. I got a call last night that it was finished," the man said in Japanese as Angel nodded.

"Yeah it's in the back. Hold on one second and I can bring it out here for you to take," Angel said nodding as the man placed his keys on the counter, "Kei I need you for a move."

Kei nodded and stood up after placing down his own airbrush, "Yeah no problem D."

Angel smiled at Kei as the two of them moved the car into the main garage, "Here you are sir. You have a nice day."

"Who painted the car if I may ask?" the man questioned looking at the two artists.

"I did sir, the name's Diablo," Angel said smiling.

"I see. Do you have any other cars you are working on now, Diablo?"

Angel nodded and waved the man over motioning to the car she was painting, "This is the only one at the moment."

"This is very beautiful craftsmanship; I hope to see this on the roads soon," He said bowing to Angel who beamed thanking him as she bowed in return.

"Thank you so much."

Kei smiled and motioned the man over to tell him the amount he still had to pay on the car.

Angel pulled her mask back on before she started adding details to the blended color form. Sighing she forced herself into a rhythm once more, her head moving in a slow beating pattern as she worked.

Kei slipped behind her as she placed the airbrush down and looked at her work, "Looking good D. Oh and you got a hell of a tip from the last guy, as well as a promise to spread the word about your work."

"Well that was a total win," Angel said grinning, "In any case the dragon looking dragonish?"

Kei nodded, "Looks like your halfway through tattooing a car."

Angel snorted, "Thanks Kei, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Kei said grinning, "Now get back to work my little slave laborer… you still have another entire dragon to do and you still aren't done this one."

"Shut it Kei, I'm going as fast as these hands can go without screwing something up. And did I mention screwing up is not an option?" Angel said waspishly as she made a face at the grinning man.

Kei burst out laughing before he retreated to his car, "It's fine Diablo; you know what you're doing. I know you do."

Angel sighed and leaned back on her heels as she yawned and cracked her neck trying to wake back up enough to finish the last few lines of scales on the tail of the dragon. Shaking her head she stood up and stretched slowly, each muscle moving on its own accord as them trembled after not being used for such a long time.

Yawning once more she crouched back down next to the car and finished off the last few lines of scales. Groaning Angel set the air brush down on the ground and lay on the floor of the garage with a clink as her belts connected with the concrete.

"You alive Angel?" Kei asked coming over to where she was laying.

"I finished one dragon and I want a very long nap," she said not opening her eyes, "And food… I am starving," she said as an after thought.

Kei laughed softly, "Why don't you go home and get some rest then? You got tomorrow to finish the last dragon and clear coat the thing. I'll make coffee for you tomorrow, and I'll give you a ride home."

"Sounds perfect to me," Angel said yawning as she forced herself up so she could clean up the mess that was the air brush equipment.


	7. Bad News and Memories

When Angel had finished her cleaning she looked at Kei who was talking on the phone. Yawning into her hand she walked herself to his car and slipped into the left hand passenger's seat, reclining the seat a little so she could get some needed shut eye.

"Well Diablo, that was the car yard. The guy I know found you two cars and he'll be bringing them over later tomorrow," Kei said slipping into the driver's seat as he grinned at her, "That way then we can start working on them right after you finish that other dragon. Hey you still awake on me girly?"

Angel opened one eye with some difficultly, "Yeah I'm awake enough to understand what you said. That is awesome and I am seriously looking forward to the getting back to my car part roots."

"Good I'm glad you will be looking forward to all the hard work and money that's going to go into these cars. Do me a favor and when you get in tomorrow, go ahead and order the kits. I know you know the guy we work with, who can get them for you as cheap as they come, which will save you and Han a pretty penny," Kei said as he drove his little art angel back to her house.

"Not a problem Kei, you know I want to thank you for everything you're doing to help me out here. Han's going to fly off the handle if he even found out how much all this stuff is going to cost. And then our plans for getting our own garage is going to go down the tubes," Angel said lazily turning her head to look at him as she smiled softly.

"It's no big deal sweetie, anything for you. You know that I'm doing all this stuff so you can break out on your own. I can't say anything about the future but I know you're going to be one of the big hitters around here," Kei said confidently as he drifted corners as he headed towards Angel's place of residence.

"I'm glad someone is confident in me. I know my dad was never, he was always disappointed that I wasn't a girly girl. Disappointed I wasn't more like mom I guess, I don't remember her at all," Angel said turning her head to look away from him.

Angel missed the soft smile that graced Kei's lips, "You are your own person Angel, your old man has to recognize that. You'll meet him again," he said softly as he pulled the car to a stop, "This is your place babes, get some rest and food alright?"

"Alright I will," Angel said slipping out of the car as she walked around to the driver's side and opened to door to give her boss a one armed hug, "You are amazing Kei."

Kei grinned, "I try. Now shoo, you're letting all the bugs in."

Shaking her head Angel closed his door and gave him a backwards wave before she entered her house closing the door behind her.

She smiled as her Aunt walked out to greet her, "Welcome home Angel, we were just about ready to have dinner."

"Perfect, I'm going to quick wash up then I'll be at the table," Angel said giving the older woman a tired smile before scampering off down the hallway to her room.

Angel changed clothes going from her normal gothic attire to baggy sleep pants and a tank top, before she made her way to the bathroom to wash up. She hated it when she could still feel the paint on her skin even though she knew it wasn't there.

She walked down the small wooden hallway barefoot, knowing that she would need to convince Han to drop the money into her account so she could pay Kei all the money that was owed on the cars and all the trimmings. Her mind twisted and thought over the way that she would be able to talk him into pawning off basically all of his savings so she could go ahead and do the work for the both of them.

Angel smiled as she sat down with the others at the table, "Thank you for waiting for me," she said ducking her head letting them know she was in truth grateful.

"Of course dear," her aunt said smiling warmly as Angel settled in tiredly, "How was work?"

"It was good, long but it was good," Angel said bowing slightly to her uncle as he nodded at her.

"Will you have to be in early as well tomorrow?" her uncle asked as he picked up his tea cup.

"Yes Uncle, I still have lots of work to do before the weekend is over and I have to head back to school," Angel said in Japanese as she smiled softly at the older man.

Her step Uncle nodded slowly, "School is more important than the garage, so I expect your homework to be done and your grades to be high when they come in," he said to her in Japanese.

"Yes, of course Uncle," Angel said ducking her head as she avoided eye contact with him, the man very much so like her father.

The rest of dinner passed in silence, Angel was too tired to talk and the others seemed to know something she didn't. If Angel had been more awake she would have picked up on the silent glances Han was giving her, or the way her Aunt kept fidgeting slightly.

Angel's eyes felt like lead weights as she and Han excused themselves from the table. She walked next to her cousin who was guiding her to his room, her eyes slipping further and further shut.

"Han before I fall asleep walking, drop all your money into my account. I found us two cars and I need to pay the guy and I don't have enough in mine. Don't worry whatever is left over is going back into your account, promise," Angel said slowly as she started to yawn tiredly.

Han made a face biting his bottom lip nervously, "Alright, alright… Angel, there is something I need to tell you."

Angel stiffened; those were not words that were going to make her feel better about what was going on while she was out working, "What happened?"

"Your Dad is coming to visit on Monday. Mom said that he wanted to see you, I'm not sure whether or not you want to see him, but you don't need to get surprised by him."

"I hate him," Angel hissed her eyes narrowing dangerously; "I don't ever want to see him again. He shipped me off and then disowned me I don't ever want to see him again."

"It gets worse… He's bringing his girlfriend with him," Han said ready to hug Angel when she went off the deep end like he thought she would.

Angel nearly snarled like a wild animal as her face twisted in fury, "Mother... *expletive, expletive, expletive* … Hate him, stupid erf," she hissed as Han closed in on her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you should know before he just showed up like that, because my dad might not know a lot of English, but he could understand that sudo sentence you just rambled off," Han said holding her tightly.

"Why? Why now, of all the times to try and come back into my life, why now? Wasn't it enough that I got banished here? But then he disowns me, and suddenly he's coming to visit so he can introduce his," she paused stopping the next swear from leaving her mouth, "Girlfriend?" she spat the word like venom.

Angel hated him; she hated him with everything she had. He was the reason all of this happened, he was the reason she wasn't with Dom. Her brain paused on that one single thought, 'wasn't with Dom' she hadn't thought about him for years now. It wasn't as if she had forgotten him but, she just didn't think that she would ever see him again.

Dom… she wondered what he looked like now, what he would say if she saw him again. What would she do if she saw him with someone else? Angel didn't even know why that last thought had crossed her mind, it shouldn't have mattered if he had someone, she was always going to be the one to have his back, his wing girl on the crazy stuff they'd do when they finally saw one another again.

Han pulled back from Angel her eyes blank, she seemed lost as if she had caught on to something and had just shut down. He wiped the single tear from her eyes as it rolled down her tan cheek, now he could be worried. Angel never cried about anything.

Angel pulled back away from Han and sniffed slightly, "Don't worry about me… I just need to think. Just don't forget about the money… It's important. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't," she said stretching and placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Night Han," she breathed turning as she numbly walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

She had given him a kiss too, just before she left them there, standing just outside the school. It was like it had happened yesterday, Angel had never really thought about that day without the anger at her father coming back up. But now, now was different. It had been like someone had punched her emotions in the gut. She wanted to go home, not her house, but her home at the Toretto's.

Angel wanted to see Mrs. Toretto again, wanted to be caught in the garage by Mr. Toretto. She wanted so bad to be back in that junkyard jacking that old beat up car… what had they called it… oh yeah, 'ld Betsy. Angel covered her mouth as her breaths shortened into squeaking sobs as the tears over flowed, carving wet trails down her cheeks and over the backs of her hands and fingers.

She wanted things to go back to the way they had been, before she was forced to leave. It wasn't as if Angel didn't enjoy her time here in Japan, but it wasn't home. There was no Dom, no Letty, no Vince, and no Mia, there was only Han. Han was family just like her friends were but… he wasn't them. He couldn't make up for what she had been missing…all the barbeques and the mock fights. The games and the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies, not to mention the hours spent in the junkyard trying to fix some of the other wrecks so they all could have a car of their own one day.

Angel swallowed thickly trying to catch the breath that seemed to keep running out of her lungs and into her cupped hands. That of course started the sick sounding hiccups, which caused the giggles that caused her to flop back into her bed. Angel couldn't help the giggles between the hiccups, she was laughing at herself. Here she was having a revelation about how much she missed her old friends and family, and she was acting like a girl about it.

There was no awe struck moment when she realized that she felt cheated of time with family, there was only the sobs about things she couldn't change. Angel hated acting like a girl about things, when she acted like a girl everyone assumed she was breakable, fragile, like china. But she wasn't, she never had been, Angel was tough, she was durable, she could take what was thrown at her and make something of it.

As the hiccups, sobs and giggles finally settled down Angel looked up at her ceiling; it had been plain white when she had got here almost 7 years ago, but now it was covered by a poster of a Dodge Charger and a poster of a Kawasaki Ninja. They were things that reminded her of home. Her old home, where it was always warm and there was almost no such thing as a cloudy day, well there were cloudy days but, they were ignored when they were kids.

Angel sniffed once more and smiled softly, almost hearing those moments in Cali, the ones spent in the summer sun playing games and laughing. As her eyes slipped shut, exhaustion catching up with her, the child Dom was there in her mind's eye his face bright with a smile as he waited, hand extended to her.

Angel shot awake as her door was opened, "Angel sweetie, I have coffee for you. I know you said you wanted to be at work early again so I figured I'd make sure you'd be up," her aunt said walking into the semi lit room, steaming cup offered to the startled girl.

"Thanks Aunt Suki," Angel said taking the cup as she ran one hand through her hair, trying to piece together at what point she had fallen asleep.

"Are you alright Angel? You don't look like you have slept very well," her aunt said sitting down on the edge of the bed looking intently at Angel who was staring into the cup of coffee as if it held all the answers in the world.

Angel looked up and took a sip of the coffee, "Yeah I'm fine, just was doing a lot of thinking last night, and I was just trying to figure out where I fell asleep in that process. Nothing big I promise," she said flashing her aunt a smile.

"Alright Angel… well you know where to find me if you want to talk. I'll leave you to get ready, go ahead and take your time I can drive you to work," she said standing and leaving Angel's room closing the door after her.

Angel sighed softly, "Thanks Aunt Suki," the words almost silent as she gulped the coffee down and changed into work clothes at a decent pace.

She opened her door after sliding her wallet into her back pocket; she had everything she would need in that black leather bi-fold wallet. Given that everything meant one credit card, one bank card, the little bit of yen she did keep out of the bank, her check book and her metro pass. That wasn't much of anything in her opinion, but it was her lifeline.

As she walked out to the dining area she saw the back of Han's head, must have been important if Aunt Suki had managed to drag her step cousin out of bed at an ungodly hour. Shaking her head Angel set the empty mug on the counter and refilled it, she needed more coffee that was for sure. She turned with the now full cup and looked at Han who gave her a slight smile.

"So how did she manage to get you up?" Angel asked blowing the steam off the cup as she settled down on the floor in front of the table.

"It didn't take much, I didn't sleep very well," Han admitted as he looked at Angel who nodded understandingly, "Then again it didn't sound like you slept any better than I did."

Angel shrugged, "Dunno I don't actually remember falling asleep actually… I was thinking and then I woke up."

Han nodded slowly, "I could hear you talking in your sleep; something about Ol' Betsy and Vince."

She laughed softly shaking her head, "I was remembering all the stuff I did when I was still state side, the things I wish I was still doing instead of being shipped here. Not saying that I don't enjoy spending my life here in Tokyo… it's just some of the things I miss."

Han shook his head, "I know it's one of those things that you don't wanna talk about but you should know by now I'm always here to listen should you need me for anything. You 'member Angel your best friend Han, your loveable Asian step cousin?"

Angel looked at Han like he had grown three heads before she shook her head and took the offered coffee cup as her Aunt joined them at the table, "Really Han is that necessary? It's not even 8 am yet, where do you get the energy to come up with that crap?"

"Angel," her Aunt warned with a stern look, "Leave Han alone and finish your coffee so I can take you to work."

"Yes ma'am," Angel grumbled into the lip of the mug before she took a deep gulp from the warm sweet caffeinated beverage, "Thank you Aunt Suki for the coffee and the wakeup call, I really needed it."

Her Aunt nodded sipping on her own coffee as she watched her step son and her niece talking to one another, "Angel I wanted to let you know that your dad will be here on Monday. I was going to tell you yesterday but you looked tired and I didn't want to upset you before you went to bed."

Angel looked at her Aunt with a slight tip of her head, "Han told me yesterday night. I appreciate that you want to protect me Aunt Suki, but there are times where I don't want to be protected from things that can affect my ability to cope with situations."

She was trying to go about this with a bit of diplomatic tenderness, that way she wouldn't blow her top and get upset over a situation she couldn't control. Not that the thought of her father coming here with his girlfriend was going to make her life any easier, not after he disowned her and was probably here to rub it in her face.

Her Aunt nodded slowly, "Next time something like this comes up I will make a point in informing you that stuff is going on. Please try not to be your normal Diablo like self, I'm sure he's excited about seeing you and talking to you about everything that has been going on."

"Yeah… Aunt Suki he disowned me, somehow I don't think he wants to talk to me about how I've been."

Aunt Suki looked tense for a moment before she nodded and stood, "Come on Angel let me drive you to work. I have errands to run in the area."

Angel stood ruffling her step cousin's hair, "Yeah sure not a problem. See you tonight Han, and thanks again for everything."

Han nodded, "Have fun at work Diablo, don't work too hard, we still have school tomorrow."

Angel rolled her eyes and walked out of the house following her Aunt before slipping into the passenger's side of the car with a soft sigh; it was going to be a long ride to work.


	8. Engine Speak

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, and Kei, and the plot line.**

Angel's aunt looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Are you sure everything is alright Angel? You look pretty upset."

Angel rolled her shoulders, "It's not like I have much of a choice of my dad coming here with his girlfriend so why would I try and fight it. Kei always say go with the flow of things, the natural rhythm can take you places you would never go if you fought it."

"Your boss is a very wise man," the older woman said nodding, "I hope you keep trying to think like that when your dad gets here. Don't let it bother you, I've seen what happens to your concentration when something happens you don't like, you get fixated on that one point and miss everything else."

Angel made a face turning her head to look out the window at the passing cars and the people riding bicycles to their destinations. Her aunt was right though, she tended to fixate on things when she disliked them. It was just who she was, it was the same reason that her mind had lead her in the same repeating circle year after year.

"Yeah I know I get fixated on things, but it's just who I am," She said softly, "I know the world moves on around me, but I don't want things to be left as they are. With my dad coming here, I just feel like it's him trying to ruin just a little bit more of my life."

"Your father is not trying to ruin your life," her aunt said firmly as she stopped at a red light, "He was doing what he thought was best, regardless to the fact that this life, what you do, is part of who you are. Your dad used to be just like you, he fell in love with the way motorcycles ran, the way they worked, and he threw everything he had into them. When he met your mother that all changed. He quit the garage life and he enrolled in college and got a "grown-up" job because your mother didn't want to be with a man whose life revolved around motorcycles. Your dad just wants you to have, in his eyes, a real future."

Angel scoffed, "Whatever, you should never give up something that you love to appease someone else. If you have to change everything that you are, then you aren't with the right person."

"I would agree with you but I was happy to leave the states to live here with Jah and his son. I did it because I loved him and his son and I wanted to visit new places and see new places. Here is an amazing place to live, but you already know that don't you?"

Angel grinned, "It's no LA or San Fran, but it's home," she said smiling at her aunt, "And most of the people are like the ones I had at home…" she said trailing off as she thought about her friends, wondering what they looked like now, what they were doing without her.

She missed them all; Angel already knew that without saying so. She had always missed them, ever since the moment she left the states she missed them. Angel subconsciously touched her lips, she remembered feeling his cheek under her lips and half wondered what it would feel like now. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she mentally waved her hands around trying the clear the thought away, Dominic probably had a girlfriend by now anyways.

"What are you thinking about Angel? Not a boy I hope," her aunt teased softly as she reached over and patted Angel's knee, "You'll go where you want when you're able to sweetie. But you and Han will always have somewhere to call home so long as I live."

Angel looked at the older woman and smiled softly, "Thanks Aunt Suki, that means a lot to me, and I was just thinking about my friends at my old home. I really miss them."

"I know, Han said you had a close knit group back at your old home. It's understandable to miss them, I would miss them too if I really didn't get the chance to say goodbye," the older woman looked at Angel with an almost pitying gaze.

Angel had turned back to look at the world as they drove past it, the garages coming into view, "Thanks again Aunt Suki for driving me to work."

"Of course Angel. Did you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll be fine. I can either get Kei to drive me, or I'll take the train," Angel said slipping out of the car quickly as her pants jingled as she hit the ground and ran towards the building to avoid any more strained conversation with her Aunt.

Angel busted through the doors of the garage and saw Kei there about to pour a cup of coffee with two shells of car sitting there waiting for some loving. Her eyes widened as her face split into a wide grin and she launched herself at Kei in her excitement.

"I know Diablo, I know you're excited but lemme at least grab coffee first."

"Love you. Le amo Kei you are asombroso y maravilloso and…" She rushed out several of her words spilling over into Spanish that had Kei looking at her strangely.

"Whoa there Diablo, you've gone all trilingual on me, I mean Spanish really? Couldn't you just say it in Japanese and make me happy?" Kei said holding his hands up as if to fend off anymore of the girl's excitement.

Angel laughed softly, "I said I love you and that you are wonderful and amazing. Sorry the Spanish comes out when I'm excited," she said bouncing in place.

"I know you're excited but you have a dragon to finish before we start in on these bad boys. So the sooner you get done that dragon, the sooner we can start building."

She made a face but nodded as she yawned for a moment before grabbing her paint gear and started in on the scale work of the remaining dragon, her head moving to the silent beat going off in her head. Angel started to hum softly under her breath as she worked her hand faster and more precise then it had been the day before, she had gotten used to the detail work apparently.

The scales had turned out perfectly as she added the last bits of details on them almost two hours later. When she finally pulled back she blinked hard trying to see straight once more since her eyes were so focused on the black on gold of the dragon.

"Alright this baby is ready for a clear coat as soon as she is dry," Angel said rubbing her eyes trying to see normally again, "And there will be no more scales for a while. That killed my seeing ability."

"Okay D, I'll make sure you remember that for this time around. But since you're done that, why don't you take a coffee break while I move her out of the way," Kei said setting his coffee mug onto the counter as he grabbed the keys.

Angel walked to the sink and washed her hands off of the paint after she had put the paint gear away. With another wide yawn she dried her hands off and grabbed her normal mug sighing happily after taking a sip of the pre sweetened coffee.

"Kei you are the best boss ever," she mumbled around the rim of the mug as she watched him back the car into the paint room.

She watched the closed door excitedly now as she listened to the engine shut off and the sounds of the doors closing and locking.

"Alright, well go ahead and pull the covers off, we gotta get cracking on these bad boys if you want them done by Han's birthday," Kei said nodding to her as he ran a hand over his wild hair after he left the paint room.

She darted over grabbing both of the covers, yanking them off in one swift tug. Angel couldn't help but frown; these bad boys were is bad shape. Their frames were bent in places and all the guts were gone.

"Uh Kei, we got parts? Cause these guys aren't going to run without them."

Kei nodded taking a sip of a new mug of coffee, "Yeah we have parts D. All right there, everything came in all at once, so the rest of the day is overhauling. You ready to remember how a car goes together?"

Angel nodded, "More than ready," she stated as she cracked her knuckles and opened one of the boxes, "Come on you build one and I'll build the other, that way you can remind me as we go."

"That would be great but the motors I got are building your own kind of kits. You think you can handle that while I pop the rest of the stuff in?"

She nodded determined to handle anything that was thrown at her, "No big I'll figure it out, just turn the tunes on."

Kei laughed and turned the stereo system as the two of them began to work, occasionally bursting into song every once in a while as their hands continued to put the metal monsters together.

It was as if the engine was speaking to her as she put the pieces together, she wasn't even looking at the layout sheet as she worked. She giggled softly at the thought of the young Dom standing there on the other side of the engine watching her and giving her pointers. There was no sense in lamenting on the past but if she was going to remember it fondly she needed to be able to take out those good parts. One of those good parts was Dom telling her she spoke engine better than anyone he knew.

"_Okay Angel, there's a car coming down the road what is it and you can't look," Dom said smiling at her._

_Angel closed her eyes and listened to the engine's purr, "Mustang, late 70's model with a new 6 cylinder, probably red. Since almost everyone who has a new motor in an old car paints it red."_

"_Yes to the first three, but they painted it blue," he said grinning as he turned her around to see it drive passed, "You got an amazing ear for cars, what gave it away?"_

"_The way it purrs," She said shrugging, "Every car has a different purr, some of them growls, like your dad's, his Charger growls and roars like a caged animal. The engines are easy too; if they aren't tuned right each one unloads on a different repetition."_

"_Damn…" He said a little slack jawed as he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "You're going to be an amazing mechanic when you get older, and you got the touch. Just don't ever get in the way of your dreams."_

Dom was always her inspiration to do what she had to do to be happy. She was extremely glad she had taken his advice and had never let her dad destroy her dreams. This was the one place where she was truly happy, truly content with everything in front of her.

She sniffed and rubbed the back of her wrists over her eyes glad the music was loud enough and Kei had his head buried in Han's future car that he hadn't noticed the start of tears. That was the one thing she didn't want anyone to see her do so long as she lived, Dom and Mia were the only ones that could see her cry.

Shaking her head Angel pulled herself back to reality, only to realize there was a completed engine in front of her, snorting slightly she walked to Kei's side and leaned against the RX shell, "You got enough of that together so I can figure out if this motor I built will run?"

Kei glanced up at her, "I'll take that as you didn't read the instruction manual in the least."

"Nope, it just talked me through it, the engine I mean. I've always liked motors and they really aren't that bad to build after all."

His musical barking laughter was a relief as he moved towards the engine block she had built so he could attach a few extra parts and see if it even started after the fluids were put in.

Angel held her breath as she waited all of her fingers crossed and placed against her lips like she was offering praying to the car gods. The engine roared to life as soon as Kei started it the first time, as Angel jumped into the air and howled in good fortune. Her first engine built and even better it ran.

"HELL YES!" she cheered as Kei looked dutifully impressed by the bouncing girl in his line of sight, "Engine speak for the win!"

He shook his head and turned the motor off, "Alright bouncy demon you have another engine to build while this one cools off enough for me to put it in. And then after we check that, that engine runs as well, then you get to put your own car together," he said glancing at the clock, "But I got to get you home for dinner so… we have about 3 hours left, and yes I'm paying you over time girly. Freaking 12 hours shifts… I got to get you on your feet before you make keel over with all this extra work you keep making me do."

Angel laughed softly and placed her hands on the table as she stopped herself from bouncing any more. She spun around in a neat little circle before she sighed and rested her head against the second engine box. It was time to do it all again. But the second time would be easier, simply because she had already made one.

She pulled the parts out of the box and smiled to herself as Kei began to click away once more. At some point she was going to have to get a tongue ring herself, because the quiet of her new possible garage was going to kill her, just as all quiet places did. Exam days were the worst for her. The quiet was almost mind addling, as it was only interrupted by scratching pencil on paper, or the shake of a desk as someone erased an answer.

Angel hated the quiet more than most people, because the quiet was suffocating. It held her in this kind of grip that made her feel worried about making any kind of sound at all. Any sound she made in the quiet could draw an entire class's attention to her and she wasn't that appreciative of all that attention quiet yet. Not when that attention was the negative kind.

Kei clearing his throat jolted Angel out of her inner thoughts, her heart suddenly pounding in her ribs like a drum. He was looking at her expectantly, as if he had asked her something and she hadn't even bothered to realize that he had said anything. She looked down and was surprised to see her hands sitting on another completed engine, her eyes shot up to a now amused looking Kei.

"I was wondering when you were going to realize you were done with another engine, I mean you were just staring at it. So you want to tell me what's going on up there," he asked pointing to her head, "I mean you are so far lost in your own head your working on auto."

"Sorry I'm just thinking… About the past, the future, the fact my dad, who disowned me, is going to be in town with his new girlfriend later this week. It's just a lot of stuff to process you know…"

"I can see you are none too thrilled about his coming here. You think he's going to try and take you out of here? You let me know if he is and I will have choice words with him. I am not going to lose my apprentice because some jack wagon decides he wants to have a part in your life after abandoning you," Kei said as a firm look appeared on his normally cheerful face.

"Thank you Kei, that means a lot coming from you," Angel said backing away from the table as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest, "To be honest Kei, you're more of a dad to me then the man who is my father by blood."

"Aw my little art Angel, I'm no dad, all I try to do is make sure that every day you are taken care of. I want to see you do well in this male run world, I've seen women who try to make it out here and they just can't cut it. But you… you're tougher then nails and you don't ever care what other people say you just keep trucking."

"You can thank the kids I hung out in the states for that… One of the guys, he inspired me to follow me to follow my dreams no matter the costs, no matter the risks. I don't know what I would have become without them in my life. They might have been the reason I was sent here from America, but look what's happened because of that," she said holding her arms out to the garage around them, "I have an apprenticeship working in a garage in Tokyo, Japan. I have my own clientele and I'm standing here building mine and my cousin's very first cars. I never could have imagined this would happen in a million years. Sure I miss my friends more then you could imagine but I would do it again the exact same way if I had the chance."

"Well I'm glad that kid has kept you at it, lord knows you would have wasted your talents on some other thing," Kei said nudging her back to the other car, "I'm going to test this motor out and then you are going to build that car while I put the other engine in."

Angel nodded and licked her lips as she cut open boxes listening to the sounds of Kei putting parts and fluids onto the engine block before he started it up, the engine purring to life as she grinned triumphantly.

"Alright D, we are good to go so you start in on your bad boy and I'm going to put this other motor into place, hook everything up and call it a night. So whatever you can do in the next 30 to 45 minutes is what you can get done before I drive you home. Since one of us has school in the morning."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure Kei not a problem, you know I can't skip. My Uncle would be all over my ass for that. I don't want the extra yelling in my life."

"Yeah because you hear so much of it while you're here I can understand that," he teased as he watched the Hispanic girl start in on her future car, "Oh right those body kits will be here by Wednesday just to let you know."

"Okay, so how much do I owe you?" She asked looking at him as she started assembling the engine bay from memory alone.

"Don't worry about it until these guys are done. We can settle up later, you know so we can make sure both cars run properly," Kei said waving a hand at her as he worked with the mini picker to put the engine into the car, "Just do what you can do right now and we will work everything else out later."

A half an hour later Angel was getting tugged away from her future car and was informed to wash up. With a bit of grumbling she complied as Kei put away his tools and tossed the covers back over the two cars that would still need some major body work done to them before they were good to roll into paint and then out onto the streets.

"So are we working on these guys tomorrow when I get in or are we painting?"

"I am going to be painting and you D will be working on your car. Don't worry I can still supervise if you run into any problems now get into the car so I can take you home. Lord knows you need the sleep more than I do right now."

Angel nodded and slipped into Kei's car reclining the seat as she yawned and closed her eyes. Tomorrow when she got home from work she would have to deal with her father and his thing. It was not an experience that she was looking forward to but it was something that had to be dealt with regardless. Hell if she was lucky her father might even know what was going on with her old friends.


	9. Preamble to a Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, and the plot line.**

Kei glanced at the girl in his passenger's seat, her eyes were already closed and by the looks of it she was well on her way to being fast asleep. Shaking his head he slipped into his car and started the engine, reaching over and nudging his apprentice.

"No sleeping on me D, I am not carrying your butt out of my car and into your bed."

Angel opened one eye and lazily turned her head to one side, "Kei I am not asleep yet so gimme a break. I know your skinny little Asian self could not handle all this Hispanic goodness right here."

Kei laughed warmly and shook his head, "Your right I could not handle all that growing 16 year old goodness right there."

Angel smiled and moved her head back as she closed her eyes once more and relaxed into the seat nestling into the seat as she tugged lightly at the harness as they started moving. By now she was used to that throwing feeling that went with drifting, which was why she loved bucket seats and harnesses. There was less of a chance of her getting thrown around in her seat this way.

Kei was talking about something as Angel tuned him out and actually dozed off falling into the rhythm of his driving. When he glanced over to her looking for a response he smiled wryly seeing that she had fallen asleep. Turning his attention back to the road he slowed down so that she wouldn't get too tossed around while she was catching up on the sleep that she was obviously not getting.

He glanced at her as she mumbled something in her sleep, her face twisted into a look of disgust. She didn't seem at all happy about whatever it was that she was dreaming about. Mid shift he put a hand on her thigh and squeezed lightly trying not to wake her, just to give her comfort as he drove. Shaking his head he pulled away placing his hand back onto the gear shift.

By the time he had pulled up to her house she was mumbling more and more sometimes mumbling whole sentences. Biting his bottom lip he reached over and shook her awake, her brown eyes flying open as she jerked back away from him. She looked like he had just ripped her out of a nightmare.

"Hey kiddo, we're here at your house," he said stroking her hair as she undid the harness.

"Thanks Kei… Sorry I fell asleep on you while you were talking to me. I'm just tired I guess," Angel said running a shaking hand through her hair as she tried to shake the last tremors of the nightmare away from her.

"You don't have to apologize Diablo, it's been a long day and we worked our asses off, so I'd say that you had some of that sleep coming. Why don't you head inside your place, grab some grub, and then catch your bed early? You gotta have your head on straight in order to make it through school; you know that, so make it done."

Angel smiled at Kei and nodded, "Yeah sure boss, I'll catch bedtime right after I eat something. I'll see you tomorrow then," she said waving as she slipped out of the car heading inside.

Her nightmare had been about her old friends that their bond was going to break them all apart. That terrified her, to know that she might go home and find out that her friends had driven each other away. When she got home she wanted to know that they would be together just like they had always been, after all they were supposed to be family. Family never left some one behind, and their family was bound tighter then blood.

She looked at Han as he snapped his fingers in front of her nose, "Hey Angel you okay? You look upset."

"I feel asleep on the ride back and… it was just a nightmare. It was just a bad nightmare," she said more for herself then for him as he nodded and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her arms wrapping around his waist as she shoved her face into his chest.

"Shush… It's okay Angel, your right it was just a bad dream. I'm here for you if you wanna talk, if not I am always game for hugs. So hug to your heart's content," he said putting his lips to the top of her head.

She was tearing up as she screwed her eyed shut trying to stop the tears from falling, Dom was the only one supposed to wipe her tears away and tell her everything was going to be just fine. This was her father's fault; if he hadn't sent her away then she would have known what happened to him. How he and his family were doing. How her best girlfriend was doing in a family filled of gear heads.

Pulling back Angel sniffed before taking a slow deep breath, she couldn't cry. Crying would make her a girly girl, and she couldn't stand girly girls.

"I'm fine Han, it's just a bad dream that's all. I can't let the bad dreams get to me, not matter what," she said stubbornly as her Aunt came into the room.

"Everything alright?" the older woman asked looking at Angel.

"Yeah I just had a bad dream on the ride home. Han took care of it though," she said as she tossed a strand of curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"Alright Angel," she said nodding and gave her niece a sympathetic smile, "Dinners on the table so come on you two."

Angel nodded as Han wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her into where the food was, "We can eat and then we can talk."

She really wasn't prepared for either but she went with it anyway, her hands picking up her chopsticks as she let her mind wander. It was kind of like sleeping with her eyes open, it was easy and completely relaxing.

When dinner was finished Angel excused herself and walked into the bathroom taking a quick shower before she wandered down the hall to Han's room. She knocked once before wandering into his room with a weak smile. He turned from his computer to look at her before he opened his arms out to her and held her tightly as she pressed her face into his neck.

"You want to talk about it Ang?"

Angel shook her head and closed her eyes as she moved sitting in his lap, "No I just needed a hug."

"Alright well if you ever need to talk about it, about anything at all I am here," Han said stroking the wet brown hair with a soft look.

"I know you are Han, it's just that I don't want to talk about this… I don't ever want to talk about my nightmares alright?"

"Alright Ang I won't push it. Just know that I love you and I'm here for you. Did you want to sleep in here tonight or are you heading back to your own room?"

"Heading back to my own room, I just needed a hug first," Angel said pushing away from Han with a warm smile, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Yep anytime Angel, just try and get some sleep cous," Han said waving slightly as she grinned and took off towards her room.

When Angel woke the next morning there was lots of hustle and bustle around the small house. A quick glance at the clock alerted her that it was far earlier in the morning then she appreciated being awake at. But it didn't seem to matter as she couldn't fall back to sleep even when she tired.

So with a grumble Angel slipped out of bed and pulled on her uniform, running a hand through her tangled waist length wavy hair. Stumbling slightly she opened her door and walked into the kitchen, her eyes half open as she yawned. With one foot still in the hallway she paused seeing that her aunt was the one almost blazing around trying to clean everything at once.

"Aunt Suki… May I get a cup of coffee?" Angel said softly as her Aunt turned wide eyed towards her before breaking into a smile.

"Of course sweetie, you can come on in. I'm so sorry that I woke you, I was just trying to get everything cleaned up for your dad," the older woman said as she pushed a few strands of dark curls out of her eyes.

"Its fine," Angel said scoffing slightly, "Our house was always a wreak, I wouldn't worry too much about trying to impress him with how clean things are. He won't appreciate the gesture. Oh and I'm going to be a little later than normal probably, working on Han's present today after I put a finish coat on the dragon car."

"Angel! You had better be home for dinner; you are going to be here to catch up with your father. There is no discussion on this, do you understand me?"

"Yes Aunt Suki," Angel grumbled as she grabbed a mug and filled it of coffee, before she fixed it so that she would drink it.

Her eyes watched her aunt busy around the kitchen as she moved to sit on the counter so that her aunt who was mopping the floor could mop under where she was standing.

"Morning Uncle," Angel said as the older man walked into the room smiling at her with a slight bow, "Would you like some coffee?"

Uncle Jah shook his head and politely kissed his step niece on the cheek before he grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and walked towards his wife. One quick kiss and he was headed out to work.

"Angel can you go wake Han up for me?"

"Sure Aunt Suki," she said nodding as she slipped off the counter, being careful not to spill the coffee in her hand.

Her bare feet padded silently down the hallway to Han's room, without knocking she opened the door and set her coffee mug down on his dresser before she walked towards hid bed. Han was face planted into the pillow, limbs tangled with the sheets as he was blissfully unaware as to the fact his cousin was in the room and the fact that there was a massive cleaning party going on down the hall a little ways.

Taking a slow breath Angel nudged Han's sleeping form, progressing all the way up to shaking the other teen to finally rouse him from bed. After five minutes of shaking Han's dark eyes finally opened as he looked up at Angel with fuzzy coherence.

"Aunt Suki wanted me to wake you up. I know you're a senior but come on Han," she said hugging her cousin as he grumbled almost incoherently into her shoulder.

"It's too early, that's all I'm saying," Han mumbled tiredly as he wrapped his arms around his cousin.

"You're telling me… I've been up for a half hour trying to wake up some. Aunt Suki is already on a cleaning marathon to get everything spotless… and she still managed to yell at me already when I said my dad wouldn't give a crap whether the house was clean or not."

Han nodded tiredly as he made no motion to move either off the bed or to reach for the cup of coffee sitting on the top of the dresser, just out of Angel's reach. His eyes slowly blinked as he moved and flopped back down on his pillows dragging Angel down on top of him. His fingers tangled in Angel's hair as she giggled trying to push away from him and get him out of his bed at the same time.

When the door opened again, her aunt was standing there looking at them with a soft smile. Shaking her head the older woman grabbed the two teens and pulled them up and out of the bed they were cuddled on.

"Come on you two. Your train leaves in 20 minutes, I've already packed your lunches. Angel grab your coffee and wait by the door. Han get up and get ready for school."

Angel did as she was told finishing off the sweet coffee before she quickly went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before she headed to the door and waited for Han. She didn't have to wait long until Han was walking down the hall with both of their lunches, his hair still trying to go every which direction.

"Alright here Ang," he said handing her one of the bags as he opened the door and tugged her outside, "Now here's the drill, we go to school, I walk you to work, I go home and make peace with your unwanted family, then you get Kei to bring you home, and you do homework after dinner. You are polite and you don't try to start shit alright?"

"Fine Han, I'll play the nice one, so long as I can rip him a new one if he wants to be a part of my life again. I mean come on, the guy disowned me and I am not having any of that crap."

"That's acceptable terms, but do try and be polite D. We know you can be a real monster but at least be civil, nothing worse than my dad getting on you because you couldn't even be civil to a guy who hasn't seen you in years."

"I won't be civil to him; all of this is his fault. The entire reason I'm here without my old group of friends is because of him. Everything I've done is because I want to do it; I don't care if it is against his rules. I dream it; I'll take it no matter the costs."

Han blinked slightly at the seething Hispanic in front of him; every inch of her body was tense as they disembarked the train. He went to warn Takashi but it was a half second too late, as he approached them, having gotten in the habit of waiting at the station for them.

"Angel, please tell me you've given some thought to being with me tonight at the races. I would like to have you with me, by my side cheering me to victory," the Japanese male asked unaware of the fact the young woman he had wrapped his arm around was not in the mood.

"No Takashi. I said no last week, I said no the week before, I've been saying no since you started asking. The answer is still no and always will be, NO!" Angel all but yelled at him as she twisted out of his grip earning herself a few strange looks, "I am no one's trophy ass. When I go to the races it'll be in my own car and I'll be coming after your title Takashi!"

Han closed his eyes and put a hand on Takashi's shoulder as she stormed off heading for the surface, "Her father is flying in today, he disowned her remember? You'll have to watch that whole fiery temper thing; she'll be going off all day."

Takashi shrugged off the hand but nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Han made an apologetic motion before he jogged after his cousin who was already top side heading towards their school. When he had caught up her hands were sporadically clenching and unclenching, on one of her unclenched cycles he slipped his hand in hers and squeezed lightly letting her know that he was there for her.

The rest of the walk was silent as they held hands walking towards the school, Angel going so far as to lean against his arm and pass him a thin smile. She was by no means okay yet but she would be fine by the time he walked her to work.

By the time school had ended Angel was about ready to throw something, everything was rubbing her the wrong way and she was ready to scream. She was choosing to ignore the fact that she had ripped several of the popular girls a new one when they decided that today was the day that they were going to harass her about her job. The fact that it was right in front of Takashi wasn't any more helpful as he looked at her very concerned and tried to keep a straight face, which was more annoying.

Han was standing there after school waiting for her just outside with an expression that clearly read, 'I heard about your behavior today,' but instead of saying anything he held out his hand to her.

Angel took his hand and sighed as they walked together across the street heading to her work. Han had this amazing ability on her to relax away her tensions without saying anything or making a big deal out of anything. So as she leaned against his arm she felt that anger slowly begin to ebb.

"Thank you Han."

"For what Ang?"

"For just being you and not trying to make things better, I really appreciate it. It's helping me calm down to a level where I don't feel like throwing something."

"Or someone," Han added with a slight smile, "Takashi said you looked ready to throw a couple of those girls at lunch."

"Don't get me started on those three bimbos…" Angel growled squeezing Han's hand with a look of displeasure.

Han said nothing else but he laughed, leaning towards her to place a soft kiss against the side of her head. Then squeezing her hand one last time he waved his good bye as he took off heading towards the train station, leaving Angel just outside of the garage.

"BOSS I'M HOME!" Angel yelled as she opened the door, and was greeted by the musical bark of laughter.

"Welcome home Diablo, now don your gear and let's go sweetie, you got a car to sign and then a clear coat to do before you put your car building hat on."

"Thanks Kei, I love you too," she said sarcastically as she kissed the top of the man's head before she headed into the office and pulled on her monkey suit, dropping her book bag in the corner of the office.

Angel pulled her hair up as she walked twisting everything up in a very messy bun. Taking a breath she grabbed a detail brush and the red and black paint. Here was the real test, could she sign Diablo on the back of a car without messing it up. Even as she sat down on the floor and opened the paints, her heart was hammering in her chest as the panicky bubbles started to stir in her belly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath listening to the steady clicking of Kei's tongue ring. That noise calmed her nerves down enough that she dipped the tip of the brush into the black paint. Another deep breath and she was drawing in a detailed script on the left side of the bumper. When she had finished in the black she redid the letters in a slight off set in the red. Closing off the paints she looked at her work and smiled softly, it was finally finished.

Her first signed car was almost finished; Angel whistled softly to Kei to catch his attention, "Can we roll this into the paint room? I want to clear coat it asap."

"Yeah lemme grab the keys," he said nodding as he stood reaching behind him to where the keys sat on the counter, "Pop the break," he said tossing his apprentice the keys.

Angel grinned catching the keys before she unlocked the driver's door and slipped inside popping the break before sliding out and helping Kei maneuver the car into the paint room. Holding her breath she tugged on her mask and grabbed the massive paint gun as she filled the bucket with clear paint.

20 minutes later Angel hit the exhaust fan switch and pulled her mask off as she walked out of the paint room. She was done her very first signed car, and now she got to finish the two engine compartments of her first rebuilt cars. Yawning slightly she rolled up her sleeves and started in on installing the rest of her engine compartment before she could actually install her engine.

She wasn't paying attention to the time as she kept working on her car. Han's car basically finished except for the electronics and the upholstery. But those were quick things to do; there were bucket seats and metal racks all sitting off to one side wanting to be installed. That was the good thing about working in a garage, there was never a short supply of anything.

The hardest part was going to be painting the cars after banging out all of the frame dings, that and installing the body kits that had magically appeared in the garage. The body kits must have come in over night because she knew that they hadn't been there the day before.

Kei shook her shoulder, "Come on Diablo I got to get you home. We can keep working tomorrow. Come on girly," he said tugging her away from the almost finished engine compartment as she finally tightened down the last of the bolts.

"That's fine I finished this one anyway," she said grumbling as she walked over to the sink and scrubbed her arms and hands.

The grease wasn't too hard to get off with the industrial soap they had but she spent the time to make sure all of it was off of her skin and that everything was gone from under her nails. When she was finished that she jogged back to the office and quickly stripped down, hanging the monkey suit up behind the door as she straightened her skirt and grabbed her book bag off the floor.

Passing a smile to Kei she slipped into the passenger's seat, "I've got to be home in 5 minutes, think you can make it?"

"I think I can do it in less," Kei said grinning at her as he took off out of his garage car sliding around the corners heading towards her house, where her father and his girlfriend was waiting on her to get home so everyone could eat dinner as a family once again.

Family… what a crock, there wasn't a family in that house; there were blood ties and friend ties. There wasn't a real family there.


	10. Wrath of Angel pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

Kei pulled his car to a screeching halt at the door to the small house that Angel had grudgingly called home for the past six years. Angel was smiling widely, her body strung with tendrils of adrenaline as she turned to her boss and hugged him tightly over the gear shift before she made her way out of the car. She moved sluggishly trying not to think about the fact that her father and his new fling-a-thing were sitting in her home waiting for her. The thought about them waiting for her made her turn around hoping Kei was still there ready to take her away. The problem was that he was already gone; she was left standing on the doorstep looking out at the street longingly.

Angel sighed and ran a hand through her hair before licking her lips and opening the door, shifting the book bag higher as she moved through the door and into the dining room like area where her adopted family normally sat to eat their meals. Her father was sitting there on the floor cushion with her Aunt, but beside him was a pretty blond woman with very pale skin. The woman's skin could have been compared to paper it was so pale in color, though her eyes were an intense cerulean blue, Angel noticed as the woman turned her head to gaze at her.

"You must be Angel," the woman said smiling brightly, her peach lips moving in a smile to reveal perfectly straight pure white teeth, "Your Aunt and cousin kept saying you were just working late."

Angel nodded briefly before turning away and walking down the hallway to her room, where she quietly closed the door and just as quietly set her book bag next to her desk which was covered in ideas and drawings. Her heart was pounding like a caged bird wanting to be set free, that woman was so different than them. There was no way that her father had looked so far away from his native culture, after all her own mother had been Hispanic, all the way from the old people in Central America. But that woman; of all the women to show off to Angel, why show her a creature that could easily be mistaken for a vampire, or a ghost?

Slowly taking a breath she shrugged off her uniform jacket and undid the shirt quickly pulling off the sports bra that constrained her chest so that it was still possible to button the button down. Glancing around she grabbed her bra and slipped it one before tugging on a black tank top with red glitter lettering that said, 'One woman Army, move or be moved.' Taking another deep breath she tugged off the skirt and then shimmed out of the spandex black shorts she worn underneath, before she tugged on a pair of black and red Tripp pants. Running a brush through her wavy and curly locks she quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail before she opened her door and walked into the bathroom to double check all the grease and paint was gone.

When she turned she jumped slightly, Han was leaning on the doorframe with one of his no nonsense expressions on. Angel glowered at him for a moment before she rolled her eyes and hugged him placing a kiss on his shoulder before she nudged him out of her way. Straightening herself up, she rolled her shoulders back and squared them before sticking her chin up and out almost defiantly. This was her family and she didn't let just anyone into her family unannounced, especially not ones that came from the jerk that called himself her father when it tickled his fancy.

All eyes were on her as she walked back into the kitchen like she was ready for battle. Ignoring the sharp looks the adults were giving her she crouched between her Aunt and Uncle and apologized for making them wait. She kept her conversation to Japanese because she wasn't going to apologize to her father and a woman she didn't know, not for anything.

"I was hoping you would have the decency to be home early, but you were here on time so I can't complain. You did as you said, you were here for dinner," Aunt Suki said in Japanese taking careful note that this was a private matter and not one her brother needed to be included into.

"I have work you know that. Really you should thank Kei, I wasn't even looking at the time," Angel said shrugging as she kissed her Aunt's cheek giving a half bow to her Uncle who was smiling slightly at her.

"Well then now that you're home you can help me serve dinner," the older woman said in English for the benefit of all as she stood with Angel's help.

"Sure Mom," Angel said almost automatically with a wide grin, "Communal or individual?"

Calling her Aunt, 'Mom' had been an accident the first time, but now Angel said it a bit more then she should. It was just easier that way after all her Aunt was her legal guardian and she was basically her Aunt's daughter. So what if her family tree looked a little squirrely now, it was exactly the way it should be.

"Communal, that way I can make you actually talk at dinner instead of having you all zombie like," the older woman said smiling at the name almost giddily as she rubbed her niece's shoulder.

"But I like sleeping with my eyes open," She whined in return making a face of forced sadness before she lapsed into a short fit of giggles.

Shaking her head, Angel's Aunt handed her a bowl of rice and a bowl of chicken teriyaki before shooing her back to the table. Angel easily maneuvered both bowls around as she knelt next to the table and slipped the bowls off her hip bones, where their bottoms had been resting. When she glanced up from placing the second bowl she noticed the almost scowl her father was wearing.

With a look that would have made the Cheshire cat proud Angel grinned at him. She was still grinning as she very easily moved back to her bare feet like a large cat, her pants jingling as she padded back into the kitchen to grab the chopsticks napkins and plates. Her smile faltered slightly as her Aunt gave her a very pointed look. Angel shrugged indifferently, she really didn't care if this man thought that he was her father there was no way she was going to let him ruin everything she had worked for here.

As they made their way back to the table Angel perched herself between her Aunt and Han, since they would both be playing buffers to the inevitable fighting that would ensue now that father and daughter were sitting at the same table for the first time in years.

"So Angel what is it that you do for a living? You're Aunt and cousin didn't say what it was that you were actually doing," the pale woman asked flushing slightly, "I'm sorry I forgot my manners, I'm Catherin."

"Angel obviously," she said with a tight lipped smile, "I detail cars in a garage a couple of blocks away from my school. I even have my own cliental now."

She was proud of what she had managed to accomplish even if her father wouldn't approve of it. Then again he didn't approve of a lot of things that she did, even when she was a kid. But for her that was just the luck of the draw, a lot of things hadn't turned out as she had ideally hoped for but she wasn't going to let that affect her.

"Oh… so you work with cars all day then? Isn't that frowned upon in this society?"

"Yes I work on cars all day and people have come to accept the fact that I work on cars and I can do just as good of a job as the rest of the guys," Angel said trying not to snap at the older woman as she held her ground.

"I thought you would have grown out of that phase Angel," her father said his tone firm as he looked at her with a face of displeasure.

"Turns out it wasn't just a phase, it's in my nature to work on these cars and thrive at something I do best. But you would have known that if you had kept me around and hadn't disowned me because you didn't want me doing something I loved to do."

"Please Jose she is your daughter and if she wanted to do something she loves why should we stand in her way?" Catherin said touching his arm.

"We? There isn't a 'we' anywhere in my life. I don't know you and I was shunned by him so in my opinion you don't have a say in what I do with my life," Angel nearly growled out as Han clenched her thigh trying to calm her back down.

"Angel we want you to be a part of our family, we want your little sister to know who you are-"

Diablo cut Catherin off, "Excuse me? That's why you brought her here to show her off to me? You came here to try and get me to be the perfect daughter because you knocked her up! In case you haven't noticed father this is your fault, it's your fault I'm here and not with my American friends, it's your fault that you have another one like me on the way and even better then that it's your fault that I am never going to come and see you or your precious new life," she snapped it in Spanish, the language rolling off her tongue like hot venom.

"Suelita help me here. You've raised her it to the hostile woman she is, you make her understand."

"No Jose, she is who she is. I didn't do anything to encourage her unjustly; I simply encouraged her and supported her so that she could find herself. I'm sorry Jose but I am not stepping in to help you out this time. You need to see what you do first hand."

"That's so sweet of you. Trying to run away by getting someone else to fight your battles for you, what can't you go at it alone?" Angel hissed as Han's hand clenched around her thigh, his fingers digging in and bruising her.

"Diablo calm down, take a deep breath and turned the heat down to a simmer," Han pleaded in Japanese as he tried to calm his normally decently collected step cousin back down.

"Angel you are my daughter and you will do as I say. You will be coming home to stay with Catherine and I, and you will be home schooled and that is final."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you and you can't make me. I'm a legal adult here in Japan. I can make my own choices and I choose to go home when I am able to do it on my own two feet with my own hard earned money. As much as I want to go home to see my friends and to pick up where we left off, I want to do it on my own terms, not yours," Angel said calmly as she slipped her hand over Han's, squeezing it for a sense of strength at last.

"Angel we want you to come live with us in San Francisco. We want you to be a part of our family once more. I want you to get to know your little sister, please all you have to say is yes," Catherine said with a soft smile.

"Enough," Uncle Jah said in a slightly broken English accent, "Our Angel said no. It is her decision to make. If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't go."

Angel's eyes fell on him with a soft smile as his stern expression landed on her with a slight nod. Then she understood, she was family, her step uncle thought of her like a daughter and he was going to make sure every decision she made was done so with her full willingness and nothing less than that.

"She is my daughter-"

"Enough Jose. She has made her decision and you have to honor that. You sent her here because you thought that she was around the wrong crowd and that she would get hurt because of that. I've watched her grow up Jose; your little girl is just like you used to be. She's doing something she loves, you might have given up what you loved but I'm not going to let her do that," Aunt Suki said with a soft sigh, "Leave the issue alone. Congratulations brother, maybe the next child will be your second chance."

Everything was quiet then. No one really wanted to say anything as they picked at the food in front of them. Angel was shifting slightly as Han continued to hold her hand tightly under the table. It was as if her nightmares had come true.

Her father was here with a soon to be new bride with her replacement on the way and he was still trying to keep her under his thumb and ruin her life once more. The only good thing was that she now knew that her Japanese family believed in her and trusted her to make her own decisions no matter how tough those decisions were to make.

Angel sighed softly and shifted closer to Han as she forced more food down her throat. She had quickly lost her appetite once the yelling had started but she needed to eat, considering she didn't want to get yelled at for not eating. But that had brought a question to her mind, where were they staying?

There was only a little room in the house and there was no bed big enough for two more people unless it was Han's or her own. The thought made her stomach clench, either they had a hotel room or they were going to be in her room. Making up her mind that she'd rather know now rather than later she swallowed hard and looked at her Aunt.

"Where are they staying then? With us or at a hotel?"

"I wanted to ask you after dinner if it would be alright for them to stay in your room," Aunt Suki said softly trying to keep her face as passive as possible.

"It's not like I have a choice," Angel said barely containing the hiss in her voice as she shifted to stand, "May I be excused so I can clean up a little and get what I need for school out of my room?"

"Yes of course," Uncle Jah said nodding.

As she stood her hand slipped from Han's firm grip making him look at her seeming to understand her frustration as she headed to her room carefully closing her door behind her. She was shaking with anger as she controlled her body, keeping the urge to throw something under wraps. Stiffly she collected her sketch pads and several designs she did not trust her father not to touch, she grabbed clothes and underwear stuffing them into a bag as she folded her uniform and placed it on the bed as she grabbed her favorite cuddling pillow and looked around her room trying to make sure everything she didn't want him to find was put away and hidden.

The knock on the door caught her attention as she slipped her laptop into its case, "Come in," she said softly shifting so that she could see who was coming in.

"Hey…" Han said softly slipping into the room, "Come on, you're staying in my room. Just one rule: No trying to kick me out of my own bed."

Angel smiled thinly, "Yeah I think I can handle that," she said as he grabbed her pillow, laptop, and her sketch pads, "Just don't tip the sketch pads, I have some important designs in there," she said as she lifted her book bag onto her shoulder and grabbed her duffle bag following Han into his room.

She couldn't wait until her father was gone; it wasn't that she didn't like Han's company it was just that she couldn't stand her father and what he was doing here. Not to mention that woman. That woman who she was now related to because her dad had knocked her up and was going to marry her. The woman who wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her life.

When the door was closed behind him Han turned to Angel dropping her things on his bed before he swept her into his arms feeling her body start shaking for a reason other than anger, "Angel I am so sorry. I wanted to warn you about her, but there wasn't any chance. Mom wouldn't let me slip away and Dad told me that it might be a good thing. I knew it wouldn't be a good thing for you but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry," he said as he stoked her hair.

Angel was crying into his shoulder, her own shaking and trembling as she couldn't stop the emotional reaction that was over riding her normally stony personality, "I… I scared Han. I don't want him in my life anymore, I don't want to have to leave here. I've wanted to go home for so long but not because of him, I want to make it home on my own…"

Han nodded and just held her silently, "Don't worry Angel I'm not going to let you leave with him. I don't care about how much trouble I am going to be in but I won't let him take you."

She lifted her head slightly off her cousin's shoulder and placed a warm kiss on his cheek, "I love you Han. No matter how much I snap or snarl I always love you."

Han blushed slightly, "I love you too Angel," it was normally an unspoken consensus between the two but hearing it gave them both a secured feeling regardless of what was happening all around them, "Come on let's get to bed. You look like you need it."

"I feel like I need it too," she said sniffing slightly as she squeezed him once more and forced herself to pull away from him.

Angel woke the next morning with a start as there was a sharp bang on the door, her fingers tightening around her step cousin's shirt as she tried to even out her breathing. She knew Han was awake beside her but he made no move to actually get out of bed but only tightened his grip around her back.

"So are you feeling a little better?"

"Hell no. I'm not going to feel better until he's gone and out of my life for good. I really mean it; I don't want anything to do with them anymore. I'm living my own life and I plan on keeping it that way for good."

"I'm glad that you want to live for you and that's it but he isn't going to be going away for a while and you know this. Look the best we can do right now is get up and get to school, He's still going to be here when we get back but it's not like we can do anything about that right now. Just try to enjoy what time you have away from him."

"You don't think that I try to? I mean really, I tried to stay at work as long as possible yesterday for this exact reason, and now he's sleeping in my room with the chick he forgot to use protection with; I mean I don't think I'll be able to forget that."

"How about you just don't think about it then?" Han suggested as he pushed himself out of bed and started getting into his uniform, "Come on before we're late."

Grumbling Angel slipped out of bed as well and pulled on her uniform man handling herself so that everything would fit into the button down right before the vest went on, "Say nothing."

Han laughed softly covering his mouth, "Have issues with those do you?"

"I'm too proud to ask my Aunt for a new uniform shirt so can it, not like I wear a button down anywhere else," she grumbled grabbing her backpack off his floor as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

She paused for a moment seeing him awake and standing there in the kitchen with her, her swollen belly obvious now that she was standing. Angel nearly saw red before Han squeezed her wrist and broke through the blaze of fury. Taking a breath and accepting the cup of coffee from her step cousin, Angel watched the two adults warily.

"So will you be home with Han tonight?" The pregnant woman asked smiling.

"No. I have work, I'll be home for dinner. At least one of us has to have a decent paying job that we enjoy," Angel nearly hissed into her coffee her smoldering eyes not once leaving her father.

Han seemed to feel the imminent fight and quickly took the cup from Angel and ushered her out the door with a half hearted wave to the adults still in the kitchen, "I love you Angel but seriously!"

"Yes seriously! Did you see her? She's a half step from popping and she thinks that she can just magically appear and destroy my life and everything I've worked for? Hell no, never in a million years," she spat the words with such vehemence that she startled ever herself.

The ride to school was silent as Han held her tight to him trying to force the cold fury from her body before anyone at school touched just the right string which would cause her to go off on them. When they both got off the train it was a half second too late that the words slipped from Han's lips warning Takashi, who was waiting for them, of the mood Angel was in.

"Taka don't… never mind…"

Takashi had slipped his arm around Angel's shoulders and smiled down at her, "Good morning beautiful."

"There is nothing good about this morning and if you don't get your arm off of me I am going to rip it off and shove it down your throat," Diablo snarled as she walked, rather stormed, towards the surface.

Takashi quickly let her go and looked at Han for some help, "What the hell was that?"

"Meet the angry side of Angel I doubt she knew she even had. I'm telling you man as a friend, keep an eye on her but don't push anything. Her old man is in town with his very pregnant fiancé and Ang is about to throttle someone."

"I will keep that in mind…" the younger male said nodding as they started their assent back to the surface and the school.

**AN: Suelita- Aunt Suki's real name (same meaning as Suki: Lily)**


	11. Wrath of Angel pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

Angel's temper hadn't decreased in the slightest since the classes had started. She had hoped that the work would help her relax and take her mind off of what was happening at home but all it did was start another peak in her already unbalanced mindset. It had started a fear driven panic, the two could be plotting and planning against her now, not to mention they could be destroying all of her hard work, her designs and ideas. They could be destroying everything that she tried to keep perfect in her own room. They could be doing 'it' on her bed right then.

She shook slightly at that thought her stomach flipping unsettled by the thought of them doing that on something she considered sacred and important to her. Angel must have looked like she was dazing off because Takashi's hand moved onto her desk and over her hand.

"Hey Angel?" he asked his voice soft trying not to draw any attention to them.

"What Taka?" she asked in reply settling back deeper into the chair, suddenly drawn to the need to be assured that her panic and fears were generally unfounded.

"Are you doing okay? I mean you look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm just probably working myself up over nothing…" Angel said softly trying not to think about the knot she had formed in her stomach.

"Well I know you don't do the caring is sharing thing, but if you need an outside party to talk to I'm here."

"You just want in my pants… I appreciate the offer but I got this, if I need help I know where I can go at least," she scoffed softly under her breath almost feeling his telltale smirk focused at her back.

"I do but I'm actually worried about you. So I hope you take me up on that offer sooner rather than later."

Angel nodded but didn't respond as the bell rang and she stood trembling slightly as she closed her laptop down and slipped it into her backpack. Her hands were actually shaking though she couldn't say any more if it was anger driving that tick or if it was panic and fear.

Takashi's hand covered her own as he gripped her backpack and swung it over his shoulder, "Come on we have the same class. I know you don't need or probably want my advice or help but if you don't stop thinking, you aren't going to make it through the rest of the day."

"Easier said than done," she griped at him grudgingly letting him carry her bag as the other students started to whisper around them, their eyes digging into her like they had done the first day she had gotten here straight from America.

When they arrived at their next class Angel took her bag back and slipped into a seat as far away as she could possibly get from all the other girls, sitting deep into the territory she considered Takashi's and his little gangs. It was a spur of the moment decision but that's what made sense to her. Taka was a safe zone, sure he had his possessive moments but for the most part he really was just trying to look after her for Han.

By the time class had started Angel knew that she was shaking because she was angry, and this time it was at the girls who were looking at her like she was some two bit tramp from Hollywood Blvd.

School couldn't have ended any faster as she nearly stormed out, feeling every inch of vehemence she could possibly possess all at once. From her fingers, which were twitching ready to throw something, to her feet which were all but pounding the ground under her, to her head which was about to spit fire and laser beams at the next person who crossed her. But there standing in the courtyard like an unshakeable mountain was her step cousin, her Han.

He just watched her storm towards him, allowed her to nearly violently slide her fingers into his as she squeezed his hand tightly, and allowed her to drag him towards her work. Less than halfway there she stopped and looked at him.

"Tell me that I'm crazy for thinking that my father is plotting against me and using my bed to do unspeakable things."

"I would but I know that's not really the answer you want. You really don't want an answer to go either way. If I tell you you're crazy then you are going to start going hysterical, and if I tell you you're not then it's just going to make you blow your top. So honestly I don't know, for all I know he's an ogre or an elf in human form hell bent on making you lose all your self confidence. But what I do know is that either way you're letting him win. Every ounce of pissed off Diablo you got running around your brain is making damn sure that he wins this, makes sure he wins you. But the Diablo I know doesn't take shit from anyone. She does what she wants, when she wants, with whomever she damn well pleases," Han said calmly looking at her as he gripped her other hand with a serious look on his face.

Angel just looked at him watching him as she processed his words, those words that made complete and entire sense to her, "See this is why I love you cous. I could be at the end of my rope in any random direction and you know how to push me back into the balance of things."

"Glad to be a service," he said with a warm smile as he wrapped her into a hug and started walking her once more to her work, "But if you're late, that will not be me sticking my neck out for you."

"I don't expect you to be sticking your neck out for me in the first place; after all one of us has to look after you, Mr. Accident Prone."

"Very funny Angel, very funny… now this is as far as I go, so good luck and have a good time at work, and yes I will gladly do your homework."

"Did I mention that I love you?" Angel asked looking at him as he swung her book bag over his shoulder and waved his good bye before heading off to the train.

Grinning for the first time that day she slipped into her work and curled her arms around Kei, "Hey boss man. Sorry I'm late; I've had a bad day."

"I figured since normally you're here as soon as humanly possible," Kei said as he wrapped a paint smeared arm over her shoulders, "Now if your done loving up all over me, get your monkey suit on and let's get you working on the insides of these two bad boys. Oh and just to let you know I cashed in the check you wrote me and sent the money to everyone that it needed to go to already."

"I think you already know that I love you and think you are the best boss ever but there it is in case you missed it," Angel said with a wide cheesy grin before she planted a kiss on his cheek and called back over her shoulder as she headed into his office, "And you've made my day worth getting out of bed this morning."

She sighed softly as she pulled the monkey suit on over her uniform, usually she had a decent day at school and then coming to work with Kei was like a bonus. But today… there had been no bonus. He was the only reason she had really made it out of bed instead of trying to play the deathly ill card and forcing Han to stay with her. Well the fact that her dad was still going to be there did encourage her to try and enjoy the fact that she was at least out and about.

Angel slipped out of the office zipping up the front of the suit as she walked towards Kei as he softly kept beat fixing some of the work she had done the day before, "Everything look okay?"

"You flipped a few of the connections but I fixed it, after these are Japanese cars and not the American ones you probably grew up around."

"Well I learned on American muscle so I can only imagine that these cars are a bit different then my normal ones," She said shrugging as she looked over his shoulder at his changes realizing that she had plenty to learn until she thought she was good enough for a garage of her own some day, "So can we work on putting the insides in today?"

"That was the grand plan, after all we have to finish these bad boys in the next couple of days so you can paint them for your cousin's birthday," the wild haired Asian said with a cheerful shrug.

"Did I mention you are the best?" she grinned rubbing her hands together as she grabbed some tools Kei following her so that he could grab everything that she didn't think of.

The plan was to finish all the work in Han's birthday present first before they finished the inside of Angel's car, considering only Han's car had a deadline for them to make. The only hitch in her plans was that neither she nor Han actually had their licenses yet, but she at least knew how to drive stick.

The hitch would be fine though, it wasn't like her Aunt would have a major problem with her 'children' driving illegally for a little bit until they got their licenses officially. Of course that hitch came with another one, the one that could mean their entire lives, knowing how to drift. Of course Kei was once again going to be their life saver, he was going to teach them how to drift; it was his birthday present for Han.

Angel shook her head pulling herself back to the garage and the car she was working on as she helped Kei drag a bucket seat to the car slipping it in over the carpet they had put over the car bottom. As they bolted it down she pulled back into herself thinking about home, both of her homes.

She missed her old room with its baby blue walls with the dorky flowers her dad had stuck to the walls trying to make it more girly having lost the fight in trying to make it a princess room. She missed the space she had, considering she could fit a dresser, a desk, a full size bed, a full length standing mirror and a bookcase in her room and still have floor space to move around in. Unlike here where she had a twin bed, a tiny closet, a desk and just enough walking room to be comfortable. But it was a different lifestyle here, no one wanted big spaces here, it was cramped and friendly just like the Japanese people seemed to love. Which was the exact reason why she never painted the walls of her room, just covered them floor to ceiling and wall to wall with posters, making sure not an inch of white was shown unless it was around her desk where the wall above it was covered in her hand drawn work.

But more than the space she missed, it was the people and the familiarity of Cali that she really missed. The heat with its sun and beaches filled of locals and tourists all year round, the sounds of music all day with cars and motorcycles buzzing by all day adding their own beats and rhythms to the mix. Even though she had lived basically in the 'country side' of LA that never stopped Angel from enjoying the sounds of an easy pleasurable life.

In Japan life was always going, there were the same sounds but they weren't the same. It was like listening to two different rock bands play the same song, sure it was the same but everything was different. Japan was always work, the people worked and kept at it firm determination in a city of lights, fashion, and the cutting edge of technology. She did like that about her second home, but there wasn't an escape from that here, an escape that wasn't Kei's garage where Angel worked her butt off to make ends meet before it was necessary for them to. But at least here the people were much friendlier, you could stop and ask directions and next thing you know you have a tour guide happy to lead you to your destination and show you all the local hotspots along the way. The people made Japan her second home, some place she knew that if she needed a getaway she could come and be happy for a really long time.

Angel bit back a swear in Spanish as her finger got pinched between the frame and the dash she was installing. Without thinking she slipped the dirty finger in her mouth trying to lessen the pain despite the taste. Her eyes flicked to Kei who was now laughing, holding his stomach as he tried to breathe normally again.

"What?" she growled pulling her finger from her mouth, "I hurt myself and you laugh, damn closet sadist."

"Hey now, I was trying to warn you. But you were off in lala land, blank stare and everything," Kei said between growing fits of laughter, "You should have seen your face, went from brow furrowed in annoyance to a Mr. Yuck."

"Yeah I love you too Kei," she griped at him as she shook out her hand.

Angel turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her half smile as she focused on hooking up the electrical work. That was another reason to love her boss, she could be injured and he would find some way of taking her mind off of her pain and have her focus on something more enjoyable.

She glanced at the clock and swore, "I was supposed to be home a half hour ago. Kei can you drive me?" as he nodded she bolted out of the car and into the office unzipping her suit as she went, wiping her hands on the material, "I'm gonna strip then we can go. I am so screwed!"

In less than a minute she was out of her suit, it was hung up and she was heading to the sink to scrub the dirt off her hands, "So screwed, so, so screwed…" she mumbled as she could hear the car starting in the back ground as she finished cleaning her hands and dried them off nearly tripping herself as she moved towards the car.

"I am so sorry about bolting Kei, thanks for driving."

"Don't worry; I should have had an alarm on or something. I wasn't looking at the clock, I like you was just trying to get the work done. I'll finish up what you and I were doing when I get back," Kei said shrugging as he shifted and drifted through the traffic blazing his way to her house.

"You are the best Kei; I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd be in someone else's garage working for them because you have more natural talent then I've ever seen in someone before. I'm proud that you get to hone your skills under me, and I'll be even more proud when you get to stand on your own two feet without me to help you on your way. You and Han are like the kids I never had, you know I'll love you no matter what happens. Now good luck, and tell your Aunt to blame me for not watching the clock like I should have been doing."

Angel swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around Kei, throwing her upper body over the gear shift as she forced herself not to cry, "Thank you Kei, that means more to me then you could ever know," kissing his cheek she forced herself out of his car and into her house knowing if she looked back she'd be a puddle of tears, and Demons didn't cry.

She didn't pause to steel herself up as she slipped inside and slid off her shoes, "I'm sorry I'm late Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah. I wasn't paying attention to the time; I promise it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again," her father said as he came into sight a frown on his lips, his naturally tanned arms folded across his chest, "You're quitting and going to focus on your school work."

As fast as lightening striking across the sky her tearful joy turned to fury. Her eyes darkened as her jaw clenched, lips muscles twitching as she could hear someone getting up in the other room.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" she roared glaring at her father as she pulled herself up to her full height, "YOU MAY BE MY FATHER BY BLOOD, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO EVEN BE IN MY LIFE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, YOU GAVE THAT UP THE DAY YOU DISOWNED ME!"

He raised his hand to hit her and was stopped by her Aunt, "Don't you touch her Jose. This is my house and you are my guest, you would do well to remember that I raised her and took care of her."

"She is my daughter Suelita! She will do as I say," Jose snapped turning to his sister.

"No Jose. Angel's right, you gave up that privilege the day you decided that she was too much trouble for you. She's already apologized for being late and since this is the first time that it's happened I trust her to not let it happen again," she snapped back hands on her hips.

"This isn't over Angel."

"It's over, and the next time you see after you go back to your house, I'll have my own garage and then you can call me Diablo," Angel seethed shoving past him throwing her 140 pound self into his side as she raged like a hurricane down the hall into Han's room.


	12. Birthday Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

Not a moment after she has slipped the overly tight shirt off Han opened his door and closed it behind him, "So… uh how was work?"

"It was fine, we were working on your birthday present and lost track of time," she said deflating as she slipped on a baggy black t-shirt, her back to Han, "Kei told me something when he dropped me off. He said that we were like the kids he never had and that he was proud of us, no matter what we were doing, he was proud to have helped us get there."

"Really he said that?" Han asked his voice telling of the shocked disbelief on his face that she saw as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah he did," Angel said a soft smile on her lips before she looked down and away from Han, "I'm sorry about the fiery explosion back there."

"Hey don't worry about it. I saw it coming and luckily Mom did too, because as those words left his mouth she was getting up. I'm pretty sure the neighbors know now that we have some family issues now though," Han said shrugging as he lifted his step cousin's head with a finger under her chin before he wrapped his arms around her.

She laughed rubbing her cheek on Han's shoulder, "Yes, because I am so worried about their opinions about me. I'll live even if they think I am a raging psycho, I will just apologize after he and his- goes home," Angel hissed softly editing out the word she wanted to call the woman she had met all of once.

"Well at least you have this whole self editing thing under control."

"Oh no I don't you should hear me at school. There is no such thing as self editing when I am worked up as much as I was today, the girls should just be happy that I can't smite them down where they stand."

"That bad all day huh… and here I was thinking you had just bottled it all up and then let it all out at me after school."

"Oh no, Takashi could tell you I could have spat fire today. Not to mention how fast that warm fuzzy feeling from Kei, turned into white hot rage. Oh I could have had Taka cowering in a corner if that happened at school today," She said laughing through her seething anger.

"Yeah I can see that Diablo nature coming through your laughing anger right now just talking to you. But do me a favor and settle down for a bit D, enough that you can eat dinner with me and then get some shut eye or look over the homework I did for you while I finish my homework," Han said placing a warm kiss on her forehead as he rubbed her arms.

"Yeah I think I can do that. If I can't I'm going to be a bear to work with, the car gods know my temper is going to be sparking when we finally get that garage of ours."

"Yeah well try not to spark it at me, I get indignant when your peeved at me, which makes you more peeved at me and the cycle escalates until breaking," he said shrugging as he guided her out of the room and into the dining area.

"No it escalates until you end up getting hurt," Angel said giving him a toothy grin before it fell back into the seething anger she had for her father who was sitting there brooding.

Taking a deep breath she moved and sat down between her aunt and uncle trying to rein in her fury for long enough to eat and then be out of sight, because the less time she spent with her father the better.

By the time her father had left, she had finished Han's car and had started the paint work of her own. She had to admit, even with all the differences between the picture she had drawn and the actual car, it was a representation of what she had wanted for him.

Angel rubbed the back of her neck as she worked on drawing the design for the hood of her car, it was like a habit now, doodling until she had found something that she fell in love with and tried to draw a better version of it. As she worked on the last bits of detail on the transfer sheet there were the sounds of footsteps behind her.

"Yes Takashi, what do you want today?" She asked not bothering to look up.

Takashi had taken a habit of showing up at her work while her father was still here, it was like he was trying to check up on her and comfort her.

"I was in the area and wanted to see your beautiful face," he said slyly as he wrapped an arm over her waist as he looked over her shoulder, "What is that for?"

"My car, and I call bullshit. You want something," she said straightening before turning and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well maybe," Takashi said looking away innocently, "I was wondering if you would come to the races with me. I thought that you might need a night off."

"Nope. Sorry I have things to do, not even including finishing this and then working on my homework. And in any case I am not okay with going on a 'date' with you because that would make you think that I am interested in you and I'm not. I like you as a person, and you're a good friend but I do not like you like that."

He looked crestfallen for a moment before he shrugged, "Alright I can take a hint, I'm disappointed but I'll live."

"I'm glad, I'd have to knick your man card if you couldn't take a let down from me," Angel said with a grin as she was given a strange look, "Right man cards are an American thing."

Takashi shook his head and looked over the drawing again, "I like it, it's very you. So does this mean I'm going to be seeing you at the races soon?"

"After I learn how to drift, then yes you'll be seeing me at the races. Oh and no Taka I do not want to learn from you, Kei's gonna teach me and Han."

"And here I was thinking I would be getting some quality alone time with you," He said releasing her as he shrugged, "No matter. I'll see you in school then."

"Bye Takashi," Angel said with a half hearted wave as she lifted the finished transfer paper and applied it to the hood of her car carefully pressing everything down as she tried to think on how to get it to show up on the cobalt blue car.

"Friend of yours?" Kei asked slipping out of the office as he looked at her now finished work, "Looks bad ass there D."

"That's the point, and I guess so… I'm not sure, he just hangs around a lot and he's friends with Han so I deal," she said with a shrug as Kei pulled the paper off and pulled a light over so she could see the black lines against the dark blue of the car, "You are amazing. I was just trying to figure out how that all was going to work out."

"Yeah see that's normally one of my dilemmas, this was the only way I could think to solve it though. It makes sense though, that he would come around, don't take this the wrong way but you are a very attractive young woman and you're not Asian."

Angel laughed, "Aw and here I was thinking that I had miraculously changed in six years from a Hispanic to an Asian."

"Yeah, no," he said laughing warmly as he patted her back, "But don't worry everyone loves you the way you are. Now wrap it up, do the light stuff and then wash up. Someone has to be home in time for dinner and that ain't me."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her kit, "Alright I'll get on it," she said as she started working on the wispy grim reaper she had put on the hood of her slightly modified Eclipse.

When all of the white and grays were done Angel washed her hands and her equipment before slipping into her office to strip off her monkey suit. There sitting on the counter was three sets of keys, one to Han's present, one to her new car and the other set she didn't know. Frowning she grabbed the third set and walked out slinging her back pack over one shoulder.

"Kei what is this to?"

"You'll find out on Han's birthday. Don't worry you'll like it I promise."

She made another face and handed over the keys to him, "I don't know Kei, I feel like you are being too sneaky about this shit…"

"Don't worry D, I may be sneaky but you still have your entire family thinking that your buying him a whole bunch of orange shit for his birthday with a painting of a car."

"I know but this is so much more conniving then that," she said narrowing her eyes at him slightly distrusting as he slipped into his car.

"Drop it Angel and get in so I can get you home," Kei said rolling his eyes.

Angel sighed and slipped in knowing he wasn't joking around when he called her by her real name. With one arm on the inside of the window she watched as Tokyo slipped by in blurs of color as Kei drifted through the bustling city heading back to her home where she finally had her own room back.

He pulled to a stop in front of her house and looked at her, "Good luck my little art Angel and try to behave. You got less than a week to your cousin's birthday and you still need to finish your own present."

"I know Kei, I know. I'll be on my best behavior you know that," with that she slipped out of the car and inside slipping her shoes off inside the door before walking across the wooden floors to her room.

After changing into normal clothes she slipped back down the hall and hugged her aunt around the middle, "Hey Aunt Suki."

"Hello Angel, help me serve dinner?"

"Sure not a problem, um… Aunt Suki how would you feel if Han or I ever drove without a license?"

"I would worry and then I would make sure you took you driving tests, because I wouldn't want either one of you to get arrested. Now why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious," Angel said innocently as her aunt gave her a look that clearly read 'I am not buying it,' "Okay I am curious and it was one of those things I wanted to know before I did anything stupid I could get in trouble for."

"Alright well try and stay out of trouble you," Aunt Suki said firmly wrapping her arms around the girl for a moment before pulling away and shoving a bowl of rice into her hands, "Now go put this on the table."

"Yes ma'am," Angel said grinning as she walked out of the kitchen.

Han smiled as he finished setting the table and helped Angel and his step mother put the bowls of food on the table while his father sat and watched them work around him. He was watching Angel waiting for the sudden explosion that she kept having while her father was here in their home.

Angel looked at her uncle and sighed softly, "I'm sorry Uncle Jah for all of my outbursts while my father was here in your home."

"It is fine," he said in Japanese, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

She smiled softly and bowed slightly in thanks as her Aunt began to serve some of the food. This was the way she remembered it, the way it should always be.

Han's birthday came faster than Angel could imagine it coming up. There was a general rush around the house that day as her Aunt stayed late at the house putting up decorations and what not. Angel had slipped into the kitchen and smiled at the older Hispanic woman.

"Do you need any help?"

"What? Oh no dear, just get ready for school. I am going to be a little late, I ordered Han a specialty cake I need to pick up before I come home," she said shaking her head as she turned around looking flustered.

"Alright, well just let me know if you need me to help you out," Angel said clearly not convinced that her aunt didn't need help.

Shaking her head she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and walked into Han's room, "Come on sleepy head, and time to get up. It's your birthday big boy."

Han blurrily looked at her from his half curled up state and reached for her coffee mug, "Please?"

Angel snorted and handed it to him, "Of course darling, not a problem at all," she said handing it over to him with a warm smile, "So you excited now that you are an 18 year old? I mean really are you stoked, because I am."

Han made a face at the coffee, "Seriously Angel do you like a little coffee with your sugar… I can feel the sugar in it."

"Come on now, no dissing. But in any case you didn't answer me," Angel said taking the mug back sipping on the warm liquid herself.

"I'm not that stoked… I mean we still have school and that's a pain by itself."

"And then you can get your present from me after school, I mean can you at least get out of bed for that?"

"Yes, for that I will get out of bed," Han said shaking out his sleep tousled hair, "Just shoo so I can get dressed."

Angel laughed but left Han alone in his room taking care of her mug before grabbing her things for school and waiting for him by the front door. When he showed up he was holding out a piece of toast to her and yawning.

"Come on Han! It's not that bad…"

"How come you have energy? You're normally a zombie in the morning."

"I had coffee and I couldn't sleep anymore and the entire your birthday thing has me all excited," she said in between bites as they walked towards the train station.

"You are officially insane Angel, officially insane."

"I am not! I mean if I was insane then I would have done other things while my father was here, instead of tolerate it and generally control myself as best as I could."

Han looked at her like she had gone entirely insane, "You called that controlling yourself?"

"Yes… What would you have called it other than that? I mean it's not like I went out every night he was here and went partying or went to the races looking like a two bit tramp. Honestly Han, there were worse things I could have done besides be exactly on time for dinner and lock myself in your room the entire time he was here," She said shrugging her shoulders as she watched him curiously.

"What? I know you were probably thinking about acting out while your old man was here. Actually I'm a little jealous of your tolerance levels… I know I couldn't have done it," Han said as he wrapped his arm around his step cousin as she squirmed closer to him burying her head into his shoulder, "I can't believe that you still hate this thing."

"I can't help before slightly claustrophobic and people phobic," Angel said frowning as she leaned into his chest, "I try not to be but come on…"

Han shook his head and kept quiet the rest of the train ride as he could feel her fisting his shirt as more people were forced in or out of the stops before theirs. He was pretty much used to Angel's issues with the trains here, and he didn't really blame her. Where she grew up there was no such thing as shoving as many people on the trains as there could possibly fit. But even still there really wasn't any reason for her trying to become one with him, he loved her but she was like the little sister he had to protect from everything even if they weren't really related.

When school was over Han walked with the very bubbly and borderline psychotic Angel to her work where she had apparently had hidden her collection of orange crap from him. But when they got there, there were two cars covered over and three sets of keys.

"Happy birthday Han," Angel said as she pulled off the cover to the orange and black RX-7 grinning as his mouth dropped open and he gapped like a fish out of water as he let out a less then manly noise before launching himself on to her, "I know you love it, but if you break it I break you."

"But then what's this one?" Han asked reaching around Angel to drag off the other cover, "Don't tell me… this one is yours."

He looked over the cobalt blue Eclipse with a grim reaper painted on the hood and shook his head, the car screamed Diablo. Everything about the two cars sitting side by side screamed Diablo make, and it was her work that had paid off in the long run since now they had money makers.

"So what's the third set of keys for?" Han asked as Angel shrugged glancing towards the office.

"Not really sure. Kei had them out yesterday and he wouldn't tell me what they were for. Apparently it's supposed to be a surprise for the both of us."

"It is," Kei said walking out and smiling, "These keys are the keys to the garage the two of you were looking at while you were kids. A young couple was looking at it a couple of weeks ago, so I made an offer and bought it for you two so it would be yours and not someone else's. But don't worry about paying me back, I had some extra funds lying around and the building was a steal, but it needs some massive work. It'll be there when you both are ready for it."

Angel and Han looked at one another before launching themselves on Kei with words of thanks in three different languages. Kei laughed at them and smiled as he hugged the two teens he considered to be his. This was all of their family now, a happy family that wasn't bound by blood but by friendship.


	13. Dom Ch1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

Dom glanced up from his position bent over the hood of his late father's Charger, he could hear and see the Suko's arriving back at home. The man who had raised one of his closest friends, Angel, hadn't moved since he had shipped her away to Japan. Seeing him once more made a pang of regret go through Dom.

He was supposed to have given her his phone number the day she had left for the airport, but he had left the slip of paper linger in his pocket. After all every thought had left his mind except for the feeling of her lips pressing against his cheek, it was like nothing else mattered to him. But he had remembered when he had gotten home; upset having seen Angel walk away and out of his life.

Dom rubbed his neck with the slightly dirty rag as he stood up thinking about Angel. She would have been 16 now, still growing as most girls were but he imagined she would have been stunning in ways that Letty wasn't. Letty was rough around the edges and he liked that about her, he liked that almost masculine attitude she had around her. But Angel, she had been a girl without being girly unlike Letty who he had never had an interest in until he realized he had to stop pinning after someone who he hadn't seen in years.

Angel… he wondered what she was like now, if her tastes had changed out of the car world she seemed to thrive in around him. He wanted to see her, wanted to hear her high pitched laugh that could send even the most tense situations away. Angel was just like her name, loving and infectious.

He blinked shaking his head as his 16 year old sister pulled into the driveway with her purse in hand, "How was school Mia?"

"Boring as normal," she said softly looking at him with those all knowing brown eyes of hers, "You look more serious than normal Dom. What's wrong? Did the insurance money stop coming?"

Dom shook his head, "No. I was just thinking about Angel. Her old man's back with his pregnant fiancé; it just brought up some of the things I miss. Mom's inside trying to drown herself in a bottle."

"Angel's been gone a long time Dominic, she's not coming back. Plus anyway you have Letty now, at least try to be happy about that. I'll go make sure Mom doesn't kill herself, but you need to stop trying to fix Dad's car, your half the reason she's still crying all the time," Mia said shaking her head as her pink lips pursed in annoyance with her brother.

"I can't bear to see it broken; it's a part of him. The only part of him we've got left other than our memories," Dom said thickly swallowing back that bitter taste in his mouth that was his grief of seeing his father killed.

"Suit yourself, but at least move it into the garage," She said before walking inside the house.

Dom could hear his sister yelling at their mother from where he stood, it was a blessing his mother was even still alive after their dad died. She had had a minor heart attack and now she was drinking all the time and was smoking again. He knew he should be taking care of her but he had to take care of everything else, had to make sure the bills were paid and that they had food to eat.

He glanced back across the road and leaned against the broken car in front of him. Just on the edge of his memory he could see the younger him walking to porch where that little girl sat with her cute little pigtails, it was the first day he had walked over there. Every time he blinked there was a different memory of him with Angel, they were growing up together sharing all kinds of things, including their share of busted up knees and elbows. Then the memories of them together stopped, and all that was left was watching her getting driven out of his life.

Dom swallowed back the sudden regrets as he tried to focus on the good memories he had of them. He loved her, he would have given anything to have her back, and after all there were too many things that had changed in the six years that had passed between them.

"Dom? What's with the face?" Letty asked as Dom suddenly jerked, the distant look in his eyes fading as he looked at her with a fond expression, "You alright babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine Letty, just remembering our wild childhood," He said carefully knowing the stinging look she gave every time Angel was mentioned, which made him glad that she hadn't seen the picture of their crew as kids tacked to the wall of the garage.

"Yeah but we make some wilder memories now don't we," she asked him with a coy smile as she stopped before him a hand resting on his chest that sucked in a sudden sharp breath.

"Yes we do make some wild memories," Dom said with a smirk, "But not today. Mom's having one of those days and Mia just got home, I have to make sure she does her work. You know at least someone in my family has to make something out of themselves since I know I won't make it past a garage."

"You don't seem all that happy about it," Letty said frowning now, almost knowing that it wasn't her he had been thinking fondly about.

"I'm happy being in a garage, I bleed oil and breathe paint fumes but it's not going to get me everything I want for Mia. It's why I'm never around home; just trying to pay for everything the insurance payments don't cover and still make enough to send Mia to whatever school she wants. You know she isn't like us, she'd never be content in a garage, it isn't her thing and never has been."

Letty backed away from him, "It's also why you and I never see one another. Let her make her own way, but hey what do I know? I'm only your girlfriend. You want me I'll be at home," she snapped before she turned and walked back towards her house.

"I doubt Angel would yell at me for wanting to take care of my family," Dom muttered to the broken engine, "She'd be standing there next to me, working hard to help us out because we were like her family. Lord knows Mom and Dad loved her like another daughter. Car gods if you have any shred of mercy you'll send her back home before Mom passes, I know it would make us all happy."

Dom closed his eyes and rocked back resting his forehead against his arms, he needed someone solid in his life like Angel had been. She had given him strength and always brought a smile to his face, he just wanted her back so she could bring that light back to his breaking family.


	14. Drifting Lessons

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

Kei smiled at his kids, "Alright you two time to head up to the mountain for some lessons. You know I got to make sure you can provide for yourselves and know all the tricks of the trade."

Han looked up at Kei in shocked excitement, "That is awesome! By far the best birthday ever," he said as he grabbed his new keys and slipped into the RX starting it up for the first time.

Angel giggled and slipped into her Eclipse, "Thanks again Kei. You get in front so we can follow you."

It was different driving on the wrong side of the road on the wrong side of the car, at least in the sense of how she was used to driving but it was amazing. She could feel her heart start to pound as they sped through other cars, not drifting yet since they really didn't know how, but still weaving through everyone. This was home, her second home, right here in the driver's seat and there was nothing in the world that could take that away from her, not now not ever.

When they had gotten off the highway and onto the back roads her mouth dropped open at the sight laid out in front of her. There were trees and mountains, but it wasn't like anything she had seen before, it was breath taking. After a life of living in the big cities seeing the woods like this was absolutely amazing.

Sure there had been parks and traveling occasionally during her extended stay in Japan, but nothing like this. This was like stepping into a whole new world, a quiet world without the hustle and bustle of the city. It was like a sanctuary out here, somewhere she'd be able to come to cool off and to think about the things that were bothering her.

When they parked on a side turn off Angel slipped out of her car and took a deep breath her eyes closing as her head tipped back. Yes, she could see herself coming here a lot to think about things in the future. This was some place that she would like to share with her made family if she ever got the chance to see them again.

"Alright kids, this is the mountain," Kei was saying when Angel finally pulled back into reality; "This mountain is where all newbies come to learn how to drift. Now drifting isn't hard and there isn't a right way to do it either. Drifting is a feeling; some people feel it more than others. And there is only one rule of drifting, if you're not out of control you're not in control."

Angel nodded, "That is a beautiful saying," she said snorting as Kei made a face nodding.

"So there is a couple of ways to drift, by far the easiest is to pop the clutch and pull the e-brake and keep tapping the gas as you turn. I realize that sounds like rubbing your belly, patting your head and walking but trust me it's not too hard. Just feel the car and how it moves, then move with it," Kei said as Han gave him a confused look, "Don't worry you and D are going to be playing on the mountain side while I sit up here and watch. You'll get plenty of practice before I even let you start thinking about using this to earn a little bit extra cash. Now pop in the cars and start rolling."

Angel jumped only once before she slipped back into her running second home, after all it was time she learned something else to help her make money for her future. Slowly she eased her car up the mountain getting a feel for the road before she stamped the gas and spun a turn, feeling the car's back tires lock and slide unhappily across the ground. As her heart rate increased and her blood stream was flooded with adrenalin, her mind went blank.

In that moment there was nothing else, just her, the car, and the road. That moment was the only one she needed as she 'felt' into the car and moved with it. Shifting when Reaper wanted it, pulling harder on the brake when the mountain wanted to give her a hard time, every second was like a lifetime of release and relaxation all at once.

It felt like she had blinked finally as she drifted back up the mountain where Kei was sitting leaning against the car smiling at her. She paused next to him and glanced out the passenger window up at him.

"So how was that?"

"You're a natural Angel; every bit of you lives and breathes machines. I've never seen someone just click with it before, but you still need some refinement. You know make it yours," Kei said motioning her back up the mountain to do it again, "Then maybe you can teach your cousin…" he said as Han went dangerously by, the orange and black car spinning out, only 20 feet further down the mountain road.

Angel looked at Han as he drifted around the turn of the mountain nearly spinning out once more. They had been on the mountainside for two hours already, and the worst part was that they needed to go home soon. She groaned rubbing her face before sliding back into her car and honking the horn.

"Come on Han! We got to head home! You know there is cake and food and celebrating to be had!" She yelled as he spun out trying to stop, "For the love of cars Han, you are a horrible driver… I don't know how you're going to help me make any money if you're this bad."

Han flicked her off as they both laughed on the adrenaline high, "Alright you, let's go home then."

"Drive safe you two," Kei said waving them off as they raced down the mountain and towards the city once more.

Angel was finally at home, the home she had grown up in, sure working on the cars was a good place for her to be but this... this driving, the racing, this was where her heart really was. She could remember like a crystal clear dream the first time she had been in the driver's seat, Dom had been with her after they fixed up Betsy.

_It was a bright sunny day and the world was ripe for adventure and getting into trouble if they got caught. But that didn't matter, it never had mattered to Dom and Angel, after all they were inseparable. Angel was in the driver's seat and Dom was sitting next to her smiling, he was going to teach her how to drive at last._

"_Alright now the pedal on the far right is the gas, the one in the middle is the brake and the one on the far left is the clutch. Every time this meter here," he said pointing to the tachometer, "Gets to four you need to push the clutch all the way in and shift gears. This here is the gear shift, when ever you start driving it is either in first or reverse. Obviously reverse is for going backwards, first is for your 'low' speeds, and then you know count up until five which is anything considered a 'high' speed. When you first start driving, you should go slow... as in ease your foot off the clutch as you push down on the gas. Now you try."_

_Angel looked at him a little unsure as to if she should really be doing this but she tried anyway and the old car slowly jerked forward shuddering as if it were going to fall apart. In a panic she stamped her foot down on the gas and it lurched forward. She could hear Dom's quick intake of breath as if he were preparing himself to scream._

"_Alright now try switching to second gear," He said his voice wavering._

_Angel had learned how to drive much to both of their displeasure by the time the junk yard had to close. It wasn't that Dom was a bad teacher, it was more of that she could just about reach the peddles and was scared, especially when he started letting out soft whimpers when she came close to throwing them out of the car. Needless to say he wasn't keen on letting anyone else drive him around after that._

Angel blinked and smiled as she parked outside of her house; it was time for Han and her to celebrate his birthday at long last. As Han slipped out of his car she could see that almost blissful smile plastered over his face, it was a rare sight to see that smile there, since he very little smiled as such. Nearly giggling she slipped from the car and skipped over to Han curling her arm around his waist as he looked at her grinning still.

"Angel, you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean the Jury was out for a long time, but the verdict is finally in, you are epic," he said kissing the top of her head as she flushed and lightly smacked his chest.

"Yeah well ya know, I do try to be as epic as possible," Angel said as they toed off their shoes and walked across the hardwood together.

It was seemingly out of no where that Aunt Suki and Uncle Jah yelled 'Happy Birthday' at Han who nearly jumped out of his skin as his face spilt into a wider grin as he saw all the decorations and his favorite foods laid out. Angel's smile dropped slightly as she pulled away and stood by her Aunt watching Han, he was so happy he was nearly beaming like a supernova.

In her head she knew that she would be just as excited as he was once she was that age but for the moment there was still a large part of her that wanted to be sharing these birthdays with her old family of friends. She wanted to see Dom and Mia's faces light up like that, wanted to see Letty finally grinning at her because she had done something to make the other chicka happy, or even to see Vince so excited that he did that little bounce and turn like he had when Dom had first shown them Betsy. Angel would have given anything to have those moments happening with her there.

As she watched Han she could see the parts of home that she missed the most, but there were also those parts that she would have never known about if things were different. Even though it pained her to think it, she would have never changed a thing if it meant that she would end up here once more. It was here that she had a family that loved her and that for the most part she had chosen, it was here where she had gotten her start, and it was here that she would make it as big as it got.

If Han rode the waves of progress with her there wasn't going to be anything that the two of them couldn't do. Han and her would send Takashi home quivering as he left all his money with her, they would rock the entire Japanese car industry with the cars she could make and she would single handedly bring the other modification specialists to their knees. She and Han would do it; they would do everything she dreamed and more.

"Hey Angel you want some dinner? Or do you just want to stay there and reflect on my birthday and all the epic stuff that happened so far today?" Han asked looking at her and she stood there with a serene look on her face.

"Nah, I am hungry," Angel said snapping out of her thinking as she moved towards the food and sat down at the table with them, her family.

To the causal observer, this was the perfect family even with all the flaws and faults it has. But what no one else could notice was the fact that everything was almost too perfect, since when things are too perfect, some things come crashing down.

"Angel you had asked me this morning about driving so I signed you and Han up for driving school, and since I know I heard correctly it was a good thing I did," Aunt Suki said as Angel nearly bashed her head against the table, "Give me the keys you two. Until you get your licenses, I am not letting either one of you drive those cars."

"But Mom… Angel built those cars, and one of them is my birthday present. I promise I will be safe and I will go to all the classes and what not but can't I keep the keys?" Han pleaded

"Nope, now hand them over. I promise you can have them back once you have that piece of plastic in your hands that officially allows you to drive."

Angel sighed and handed over her keys as Han followed suit in an almost grudging manner as he pouted slightly and glared at his plate of food. Seeing his pout Angel snorted and was met with a glare which only made her laugh harder.

"Seriously Han you look like a kicked puppy," Angel said snorting, "All we have to do is fill out the stupid books and show the instructors we can drive and we are home free you know. I mean the driving test should be a breeze. It'll be fine Han and you don't even have to do any fancy stuff."

"Speak for yourself, Ms. Driving-since-I-was-10," Han grumbled.

"Actually I have been driving since I was 8. Before you freak out on me Aunt Suki, I was taught by a professional race car driver and his son. I know how to drive safe at high speeds, which should transfer pretty easily to lower speeds as well."

"You know me so well Angel," the older woman said laughing softly, "But at least now I know why my brother sent you here."

"Oh come on it's not that bad, I mean I could have already had accidents by now," Angel said as she dramatically flopped back over her feet and onto the floor.

"You're such a drama queen Angel," Han teased as he poked her side, "And you're lucky that you didn't have any accidents considering how small you were when you came here."

"Don't hate on the fact I am a smidge shorter then you. Not everyone here can be like the Jolly Green giant, I mean your normal sized unlike some of the people at our school," she said pulling herself up once more as she looked at him, "And on that note, more food and less drama."

Her aunt laughed softly, "Yes I am inclined to agree with you Angel, seeing as you hardly ate anything today. Han after dinner would you like your presents or your cake first?"

Han made a thinking face and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hm… more than likely the cake. I could use the sugar rush before I fall asleep."

Uncle Jah nodded and smiled at his son as there was a glance exchanged between the two men.

Angel shook her head before returning to her food and woofed down the rest of the food on her plate as the talking around her turned to happier things. It was Han's birthday after all and all she wanted was for him to have the best day he could possibly have. Sure she had built him a car and Kei surprised him with drifting lessons and the keys to the garage they had all had their eyes on. But now that he was home it was different, it was less exciting and more relaxed.

Even when the cake was pulled out and they all sang happy birthday in Japanese, the mood didn't seem to change at all. It stayed in this almost blissful calm state like it had been whenever she had sleepovers with Mia.

Shaking her head slightly to clear the fog she smiled as the presents were brought out for Han to see, his face lighting up seeing the three small little packages. They were pretty non descript boxes wrapped in red paper, which only slightly frustrated Angel since she was in for a shock just as much as he was.

Han thanked his father and took the very first package and opened it. Angel lifted up and peaked at what was in the box seeing it was a pendant of some sort; both children looked at the older male as he smiled distantly.

"That has been passed down through my family for many generations. It was a gift from the emperor many, many years ago after one of the many uprising here. My father gave this to me when I was 18 and his father before him, I thought it would only be fitting to go to you the same way," Uncle Jah said in Japanese as Han traced the circular piece of jade with silver inlay.

"Thanks Dad," Han said with an indescribable look on his face.

As the older man bowed Aunt Suki handed him the other two presents. Han took them and opened them grinning as he opened one package to see a box of chocolate covered pretzels and the other to see his favorite bands CD.

"Thanks Mom, but why pretzels?"

"Because then are harder to nibble on like you do to all the pocky you get. That and they were one of my favorite treats and I thought you would like them," She said shrugging.

Han snorted and opened the box popping one round side of the pretzel into his mouth and grinning, "Okay these are pretty good."

Angel snorted and leaned back against the wall watching them all as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	15. End of a Fantasy

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

When Angel woke up she was lying in her bed and the alarm clock was going off next to her. As she stared at the clock confused and not exactly fully awake yet her door opened and Han slipped into the room and turned the alarm off.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Meh…" she said rolling over slightly to look at him as he plopped down next to her.

"Well you did fall asleep during my party. Was it too boring for you to handle?"

"Nah, I was just super tired, after all I spent the entire day more excited then you since I wanted to know what you thought of the car which we still can't drive to school."

"See that is just a matter of time Angel. I mean you even said so yourself, just filling out the books and proving that we can in fact drive."

"True but still can't drive it. Which means we can't make more money, which means we can't mod and repeat, which means we can't even afford to pay for any updates on the garage we got yesterday," Angel said tossing an arm over her face in tired annoyance.

"You know a frustrated you is kind of hysterical in the morning when you're using your limbs like floppy pillows. Now come on, time to get up and do the whole school thing all over again."

Angel stuck her tongue out at him and made a face, "I don't appreciate the attempt to be cute about me being all tired and lazy like in the morning."

"It's okay Angel. You know why? Because you are super adorable and any guy would be falling over themselves to see you like this in the morning."

She sat up with some difficulty and looked at him, "Tell me that you did not just call me super adorable?"

"I called you super adorable because, one you are and two it got you to at least sit up and look like you want to get up out of bed and drag yourself to school so we don't get yelled at for playing hooky."

The tired huffy retort died on her tongue as she nodded conceiting to the fact that he was right about the getting in trouble if she didn't start moving.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Angel said pushing him off her bed as she stood up and tried not to fall back over with the tiredness she was feeling at the moment.

"Alright girl, I'll leave you to the getting dressed thing. Just hurry up alright? We don't have all the time in the world yet," Han said softly as he watched Angel tiredly rub her eyes and start to strip out of the large t-shirt he had dressed her in the night before.

Angel nodded and looked over her shoulder at him with a soft smile, "One of these days Han we will have all the time in the world to do whatever we want, whenever we want. The best part is that I can spend all that time with you."

"Hell yeah," Han said with the same soft smile, "Now get dressed you, school doesn't wait for us and neither does that damn train."

She made a face but pulled the bra off and grabbed her sports bra, stuffing her chest into the constricting fabric so she could button up her uniform shirt. She heard the door slide shut behind her and she sighed softly shimmying into the tight shorts before slipping on the skirt and adjusting everything so she looked decent in her uniform. Not pausing to look herself over in the mirror she ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair before running out the door like a woman on a mission.

Han looked her over and straightened her vest for a second before they ran down the sidewalk heading towards the subway. It wasn't surprising why Angel was upset about not being able to drive the cars that she had just made since they now had to run to school instead of getting there when they felt like it. As they ran down the street Han smiled at Angel for a moment before they darted down the stairs to the train that took them to school every day.

It was strange for her to think that Han was yet another year older and her own birthday would be coming up soon. It was another day that she would get to spend with Han, but at the same time it was another day that she was without the people that had mattered the most to her, another day to spend alone without friends since she hadn't bothered with trying to find people to be her friends that weren't Takashi and his crew. Angel sighed and pressed herself against Han's body as they squished on the train, her face pressed into his neck smelling the slightly musky cologne he had gotten into wearing once he had to start shaving.

"Han?" she broached softly glancing up at him as he curled his arms around her.

"Yeah Angel?"

"Do you think I'll be able to find my friends if I get back to the states any time soon?"

"I don't know Angel, I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that you will do everything you can to make sure that you find them. I know you, you won't give up without a fight of some kind," Han said placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead, "Now why the hell are you asking it like that?"

"I guess because I still miss them… I didn't make any friends here, that I would think of as friends. I mean Taka and his people are just people who look after me still, they aren't really friends of mine, and I don't exactly get along with the girls at school. They are fine to look at, but as soon as they open their mouths I want to ring their necks…" Angel said with a slight vehemence in her voice she wasn't used to.

Han snorted, "Yeah but you'll meet all kinds of people doing what you do, all you got to do is open yourself up a little and you'll be surprised who finds their way into your life, whether new friends to make or the old ones come back into your life. You just got to believe that you'll find the people that make you happy is all."

Angel smiled as they disembarked the sardine like train, "Thanks guru Han, I needed your pep talks," she said as she spotted Takashi waiting for them his eyes glued to her like rubber cement, "Though you still haven't given me advice on how to lose that look."

"That would be because I don't have any advice on how to lose a look like that," Han responded softly as Takashi greeted them, giving his step cousin a kiss on the cheek as she rolled her eyes gently pushing against Takashi's chest.

"So how was your birthday Han?" the male asked as he tried to wrap an arm around Angel's shoulders.

"It was wonderful," Han said watching as Angel ducked under the arm and went to his other side, "Angel made me a car for my birthday, an RX-7 actually. She rebuilt it herself, it is pretty badass, and now all I need to get is a license so my step mother gives me the keys back."

"A car… I am surprised you could afford something like that Angel, given your financial problems."

"Screw you Takashi, working at a garage tends to help get me discounts on parts and shit you ass," Angel growled around Han glowering at the other male who gave her a stern look of displeasure, "So yes I could afford it, and I am quite pleased on how it turned out to be honest. I am sure it will kick your lackey's cars in the ass as soon as my aunt gives us the keys back."

"I look forward to seeing you drive to school one of these days Angel," He said sneering, "Do try not to break the car before then though."

Huffing Angel crossed her arms over her chest as they walked into the building, it wasn't fair that he could pick fun at her when she knew damn well she was a better driver then him. She was a natural drifter at least that's what she figured considering how yesterday's test runs had gone. As she parted ways with Han she kept her arms firmly planted over her chest as she blatantly ignored Takashi's attempts to talk to her now that Han was out of sight.

The remainder of the day preceded much of the same way do to the fact every time she loosened up to talk to someone that wasn't Takashi, he would be there like a parasite making some side comment about her work.

By the end of day Angel was about ready to blow her top, every inch of her was in a state of fury. Of course being her meant that she wasn't suppose to explode at anyone but when she wrapped an arm around Han's middle as she came up behind him she snapped. She snapped because there was a cigarette in between his lips, and not one of the candy ones she was used to but a real lit and stinky cigarette.

"Are you trying to kill yourself in the slowest way imaginable?" she hissed through clenched teeth as she ripped the offending thing out of his mouth and to the ground where she crushed it.

"Chill out Angel it was one cigarette, one won't cause irreparable damage to my lungs and it's whatever. They were a birthday present from one of my friends alright so cool your jets D," Han said trying to ease his way out of the range of the fiery monster holding him.

"Did you know that one cigarette can get you hooked for life and that you will spend millions of dollars to feed your addictions? Not to mention how disgusting they and you smell!" Angel pressed on as Han tried to slowly get away, "As for a friend giving you them, what friend hands you a cancer stick filled of rocket fuel and rat poison?"

Han looked at Angel with one raised eyebrow, "Really Angel? What the hell did they teach you kids in America cause you just gave me a health lesson I didn't want."

"They teach you that smoking will fucking kill you," Angel snapped shoving Han before stalking off towards her work like a terrible deranged monster.

Sure in the short term she was using Han's smoking as an excuse to unload some of her frustrations but like hell was she going to let him know that. She had seen enough commercials and people smoking in Cali to last her a life time, sure she didn't know personally how scary cancer could be but she imagined that it would get rougher than being in the car while Han was learning how to drift. That there was something she never wanted to experience; especially when it could be someone she loved.

Shaking herself she walked into the shop and smiled at Kei as he leaned back in his chair talking on the phone in his office. Trying to ignore the private conversation she grabbed her gear and dropped her book bag silently in the corner before she changed. She couldn't shake that sudden violence that stirred up from seeing Han smoking as she focused on not listening to Kei's phone conversation as she shoved her school skirt into the monkey suit.

When she was finished she walked out to the shop closing the door silently behind her lost in her own little world not noticing that Takashi was standing under the open garage door. Sighing she flipped open the book and glanced through the orders, taking inventory with the cars that were on the floor already and those that hadn't been brought in but their future work was already written down. Nodding she gnawed on her bottom lip and glanced at the computer logging on to check what she had to do for the day before she glanced up as a shadow came over her back.

Takashi wrapped his arms around her body as she jerked almost violently under the touch, "Why do you keep ignoring me Angel?"

"I ignore you because you're an ass and you are seriously creeping me out. Now get the hell off of me," Angel snarled trying to pull away in the limited space.

"Oh I am the ass… I'm not the one flaunting to everyone yet pretending not to be the top of the food chain. I like you Angel because you are special like me," he said as he man-handled her turning her to face him.

"Well I don't like you, now get off. Takashi I am not kidding get the hell off of me, I'm at work for the gods' sake."

"All the better to catch you at where you can't run away from me," he nearly purred leaning in to kiss her.

"There a problem Diablo," Kei said angrily, his voice like a blessing.

"Yes, get him the hell off of me!" Angel snarled struggling as Takashi held her arms to her sides as she avoided the kiss he went to give her.

Kei grabbed Takashi like an old pro and tossed the kid away from his now nearly nuclear Diablo, "You're Kamata's nephew right? Scram before I give him a call that you've been harassing my employees."

Takashi's face darkened, "This isn't over Angel."

"Oh it's over Taka, you so much as touch me and I will put your teeth down your throat," Diablo growled softly as her fists clenched trying to keep from throttling him as he took off.

"You doing alright D?" Kei asked putting a light hand on her shaking shoulder.

Taking a deep breath and violently huffing she nodded, "Yeah boss, I'm okay. He took me by surprise; I didn't even realize that he was here to be honest."

"It's alright Angel, you know you can talk to me if you need to. I'm always here to be an extra set of ears if you need me to be," he said smiling as he rubbed her shoulder lightly.

Angel bit her bottom lip lightly and nodded, "Thanks Kei… one day I may take you up on that."

Kei nodded and pointed at a car, "Well until then get to work D, these bad boys don't paint themselves you know."

She snorted and looked at him, "Can we have music this time? I have a playlist I normally do work to, if you don't mind."

"Nah sounds good to me. Music is the drink of the soul, this," he said motioning around him, "This is the food."

With a few simple clicks Angel pulled up the internet and one of her playlists on YouTube ™ before she wandered over to the car with the rest of her equipment and got to work. Within moments she was lost to her own thoughts as she worked away, paint gliding over the side panels in blinding colors and blends.

Internally her thoughts were in turmoil, twisting with emotion as she reflected on Takashi with near blinding fury, on Han with a deep regret of her previous actions, and finally on her old friends with a nearly heart wrenching longing to be with them. She needed Dom's solid presence to sort out everything, because things seemed to just be easier when she was a child.

Pulling out of her mulling Angel snapped back into reality and looked at the side panel in front of her. Worried she glanced at the sheet and let out a held breath seeing she hadn't screwed the order up with twisting almost chaotic swirls of color that spiraled up and down seemingly without any end. As she pulled back the side looked like the star field they had wanted, the colors bright and blended like a universe on the side of this car.

"Damn Diablo…" Kei said softly as he looked over her work with a whistle, "If this is what you can do with music on, I want to see what you can do when you can do whatever you want."

Angel laughed softly, "Maybe next time Kei, but I have to get going. It's about time for me to go home and get some homework done."

Kei nodded, "Alright then girly, let me drive you home."

She nodded and allowed him to help her up before she walked back to his office as the music continued to play as she changed out of the monkey suit. It was like she had put herself on autopilot, she was just going through the motions of undressing, washing up and grabbing her bag before slipping into Kei's car.

"Hey you okay kiddo?" Kei asked worried.

"Yeah I'm okay… I'm just thinking is all, I've got some things I wanna sort out and I'm not really sure how to sort everything out without any help really," Angel said softly, "This isn't the kind of stuff someone can help me sort out, before you offer your awesome guru knowledge."

"Alright then, well when you decide that you need a sounding board I am here and ready to listen to your problems and help you out as much as I can, promise."

Angel nodded smiling at him as she shifted slightly and rested her head against the window watching the world pass her by, letting her mind unfocus her sight lights blended together in chaotic twists so similar to her emotions. She focused on the people and watched them as they interacted with one another having connections she was lacking in the people she needed the most in her life.

"Angel? My art angel, you okay? We're here at your place," Kei's voice said from a distance pulling her from her own mind.

"Yeah I am fine Kei… thanks for the ride," She said pulling herself out of the car, she knew what she wanted to do now she was going to find them.

As she walked inside she could hear the subtle yelling in Japanese catching the words of disappointed and ashamed, cautiously opening the door Angel looked at them sitting already at the table. Han's head was hanging and she assumed it was about the smoking thing that had done it.

Silently she slipped past them and dropped her things on her bed starting up the computer; this was something she needed to work on besides her homework and getting the designs out of her chaotic brain. Taking a deep breath she changed and pulled her hair-tie out letting her dark curly locks fall down her back, brushing the tops of her hips.

"And now for the interlude of food before the great search and homework begins," Angel said pushing her chin out as she squared her shoulders and lightly walked out the door.

Aunt Suki looked up as she sat down next to the older woman, "Angel? When did you get home?"

"About 20 minutes ago… you guys seemed pretty involved so I figured I'd clean up before sitting down…"

"We didn't even hear you come in."

"Yeah… I seem to be getting better at this whole ninja thing," Angel said with a smile at her uncle as he passed her a thin smile, "Sorry bad pun I know…"

"Its fine Angel, please eat," he said motioning to the food in front of them, "We only sat down and started."

Nodding she served herself and began the very quiet and tense dinner she seemed to have walked into. Once it was over she excused herself and woke her computer up starting up the online music player she was frequently using, smiling as the heavy beat pounded through her massive headphones she slipped over her ears. Finally, she put the pencil to the paper and worked on her homework spreading everything out around her on her bed and the desk.

Stretching Angel looked at the clock and rubbed her face tiredly seeing the time with some surprise. But not hesitating she quickly pulled up Google and started looking for anything on her friends. She wasn't sure how long she spent typing and clicking on links without finding anything that was going to help her, but a loud knock snapped her awake, her body shooting up in panic.

"Angel? Did you go to bed last night at all?"

"Yeah I fell asleep on the desk actually… so I did get some sleep I promise Aunt Suki. What time is it anyway?"

"You've got an hour to get ready for school."

"Ah damn… alright thank you…" she said rubbing her eyes before getting up heading for the bathroom for a shower she more than needed.

Angel leaned against the shower wall and sighed letting the warm water run down her tired body, a whole night spent to find nothing on her friends. Nothing that would link her back into the life she had left behind all those years again, which meant it was over. Her fantasy of seeing her old friends was over, there was no way of her even knowing if they would even still be there by the time she could go back.

With a heavy heart she pulled herself together enough to head to the subway station with Han, the two of them in a thick silence as they kept their thoughts to themselves. As she pressed herself against Han she could feel the way he held her tight, needing the contact as much as she did.

"Han?"

"Yeah Angel?"

"Do you think I will ever see my old friends again?"

"I don't know Ang… what I do know is that it might be good for you to find some friends here until you can go home on your own."

"Yeah… probably, I just don't want that friend to be Takashi. Not to mention I don't like the girls at the school, they just aren't like me -"

"You mean they're too girly for you Ms. Tomboy?"

"Yeah pretty much, no one gets that I'm not doing this to prove something to someone. I'm doing this because I love doing it, it's something that I'm good at and it lets me forget everything but the canvas in front of me."

"I'm glad you found something that you love Angel, one day someone will love you because of that. But try to befriend some of the guys, they aren't bad guys I swear."

Angel nodded weakly and placed a kiss on Han's cheek, "Thanks Han."


	16. Date Night pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

Angel looked around the hallway as she leaned against the lockers surrounded by Takashi's friends. It wasn't that she was bored, it was just that she normally didn't associate with the guys around her, and now that she and Takashi were at odds it was a dangerous place for her to be with them at all.

There was a kid standing a little further down the hallway with his hands shoved in his pants pockets as he watched her unchecked. Licking her lips she pulled herself into her Diablo mindset and pushed off the lockers keeping eye contact with the strange kid as he tilted his head to one side curious. Pushing Taka's friends out of her way she sashayed up to him and smiled.

"So I couldn't help but notice you keep staring at me."

"I've actually been staring at you since Han told me a few months ago you were Diablo. You just haven't ever noticed is all, kind of sad since you seem like a sweet girl," he said shrugging with a soft smile.

"I'm not that sweet I promise. I'm Angel though I am sure my cousin mentioned that," she said licking her lips as she rubbed her right arm.

"Nice to meet you Angel, I'm Toshi. When you get your keys back I'll take you to the garage where I gate keep. Your cousin may have mentioned that you like racing," he said with a nervous laugh.

"That sounds like Han alright," Angel said shaking her head, "So you're the guy who lets everyone into the garage for races… Pretty big job, so why risk it by talking to me?"

"Why not? You're a very sexy young woman who wants to do her own thing because she likes doing it. I'm pretty sure you would still be in America if you wanted to follow the rules and do as you were told. Han and I talk a lot in class, sometimes about you. Sorry if that sounded a little creeper."

"Yeah just a little creepy that Han is talking to some random guy I just met about the particulars of my coming here."

"Don't take this the wrong way but that isn't a secret Angel. The whole school knows you got sent here. Being close with Takashi and his goons has its disadvantages, your secrets not being secret is one of them."

Angel flushed and looked away, "Fan-fing-tastic," she growled out shooting a heated glare at Takashi who was giving her a come-hither look, "I swear he sends me that look one more time and I am going to rearrange his face."

She jumped as Toshi laughed, "Now I get the Diablo thing, you've got a temper on you girl. I like a girl who can take care of herself; it's kind of refreshing here in this place. Maybe if you're not busy tonight I could buy you a drink? Han said you liked coffee, which would be a nice way of getting us to talk without the goon attachments you have."

She paused and looked at him in confusion, "Um I have to work until dinner time… I go to work right after school every day and work on weekends. It's pretty busy down at the garage, sorry."

"Alright then I'll take you to dinner after you get done. I'd like to see some more of your work, you know other then the stuff I see on the road. Pick you up at 6?" Toshi asked grinning at her face of confused shock as he asked her out.

"Uh sure… yeah dinner sounds good. You better be good though, I have goons and Han," she said as they laughed.

"Alright then I will pick you up from your work… Wait where do you work?"

"Kei's garage, you know the master detailer."

"Alright cool… I'll see you around 6 then," He said taking one of her hands and kissing the back of it, "I swear I am a nice guy. Han kind of convinced me to finally talk to you so blame him for making me bombard you for a date."

Angel giggled, "I'll keep it in mind," she said before watching him vanish into the crowd as everyone scurried to their homerooms, "I giggled… I freaking giggled like some five year old with a crush on the damn babysitter… I am such a girl…" she muttered smacking her face into her hand in misery, "I'm gonna kill ya Han."

Flushed she walked into class and sat in her assigned seat flipping open a notebook as she began to sketch, letting her mind go blank and releasing the feelings onto the lined paper in front of her. It was one of her favorite things to do with her homeroom time since it meant not having to pay attention to Takashi and his goons. But it was all for not today, since Takashi leaned over her desk and glowered down at her.

"What Takashi?"

"So what were you and Toshi talking about?"

"He asked me out to dinner," Angel said with a smirk meeting Takashi's smoldering gaze, "Unlike some people he likes me because I do good work on cars, not just cause he wants to get into my pants."

"I don't want you anywhere near him. You're my girl, no one else's."

Angel laughed, "Funny Taka, last I checked you never asked me. Not to mention I am no one's property and you should know that. I thought getting you kicked out of my garage was obvious I am not interested in you. So take a hint and back off before I kick your ass into next century, I have an explosive temper careful you don't drop the lit match on my gasoline," she purred no longer laughing as her lips curled into a smirk.

Takashi growled and backed off knowing she might actually be as dangerous as she acted.

People noticed the tension between Takashi and Angel despite how hard Taka tried to act as if nothing was wrong. People were whispering behind their hands watching them trying to figure out of it was a break up or just two friends fighting over something. Angel of course was dismissive of the entire situation and paid it no mind as she continued as if nothing were out of the ordinary, though internally she was grinning demonically watching Takashi squirm in misery with so many people watching him.

It was a nice change to see him being as uncomfortable as the situation he put her in daily, and after everything he put everyone else through over the years she had known him it was well worth it.

As she passed Han in the hallway between her classes and his lunch she rewarded him with a swift punch in the arm, earning herself a few horrified gasps from the girls.

"Ow Ang, what was that for?" Han yelped grabbing his arm spinning around to look at her.

"For setting me up for a massive girl moment with your friend Toshi," Angel said walking backwards with a mock angry face.

"Oh that's it? I was wondering why he hadn't talked to you sooner, but you're welcome. He's a nice guy I swear Ang, you can hit me again if he turns out to be an ass to you," Han said grinning, "I'll let Mom and Dad know you've got plans for after work. Be safe D."

"Always am!" Angel said waving before they ran off to their respective hallways.

As Angel sat in her next class she tried to keep the butterflies out of her stomach by thinking about all of the work she had to do when she had gotten to the garage. First of all calling the solar system car owner and asking if they wanted the whole car done or just the side panels, since it turned out that she had a neat idea for the whole car.

That was one of the things she didn't always like about her job, in the end no matter how bad ass of an idea she had in mind she was supposed to make someone else's vision come true. In the end it was a little constraining, but at the same time gratifying since it meant making someone's dream car come to life.

Shifting enough to see out the window without drawing to much notice to the fact she was only half paying attention, she watched the clouds go by as her creative mind shifted through ideas and designs of things she could do if she found the right kind of people who would want to buy what she had designed out.

Finally after the long day was over Angel was bolting across the front lawn of the school heading towards work which would lead her up to her date with Toshi. Sure it may have supposed to have been just coffee after school, but since of work there was no reason to cut her date short, at least not in her eyes that was. It was going to be her first actual date; sure her relatives counted coffee and movies on the weekends as dates when she was all about hanging out with Takashi and his friends, but those weren't dates to her. A date to her was supposed to be spent with only two people and enjoying each other's company. This meant that this was going to be a real honest date to get to know one of Han's friends who apparently knew all about her, which was worrisome and exciting at the same time.

Sighing as she mentally shook herself Angel bounded into work and into her work uniform. Despite everything she still had to work her ass off before she could do anything else. Taking a deep breath she picked up the garage phone and called the owner of the car she was currently working on, explaining her idea for the whole car to them and seeing if they wanted to go for it.

Once they had agreed Angel hung the phone off and looked at the car with a sigh. It was hard to make herself think about this part of work, but it let her relax and think about the could be's as she tried to finish the star field on the side of the car she was working on. Kei must have noticed her distraction as he came over and sat down next to her on the floor.

"You doing okay D?"

"I… I'm okay Kei. Just thinking about a lot of stuff, I mean there is stuff going on and I have no idea about what to do."

"What kind of stuff are we talking about here?"

"Boy stuff…" Angel said pouting slightly, "I have a date after work and I have no idea what I am going to do. I mean all I know is cars and stuff and he is an older guy… Sorry Kei I shouldn't just unload like that."

"No it's fine Angel, I will meet him tonight and make sure he takes care of you. After all I still need you here in my shop."

She laughed looking at Kei, "I can handle myself you know, and on top of that he is friends with Han, I think he has already gotten the 'I will break you' speech."

"Well if he hasn't you had better believe that I am going to give him one. I mean just yesterday I had to come in and save you from Yakusa's nephew, and don't give me that crap that he startled you. I know you D, you don't startle easily without some distraction in your life and on top of that I know the kid used to be a friend of yours, Han talks a lot when he comes in," Kei explained seeing a startled look on Angel's face, "But you're like my kid, I want you to be happy no matter who it is with. When you first came in here, all you wanted to do was go home and be with your American friends, but now you wanna keep working so you go be with them as a success story. You want to shove it in your old man's face that you do whatever you feel like doing, and you make sure you do it to the best of your ability. It makes me proud, that I got to help you along, and when you have that garage up and running I am going to be even prouder of you."

Angel swallowed looking at Kei with held back emotions, her throat thick as she grabbed him and pulled him close, "Thank you Kei, I love you boss man."

"I love you too my art angel," Kei said pressing his cheek against the side of her head, "Just don't you ever forget that alright? No matter what happens with your old man in the future, don't forget you got someone in your corner pulling for you."

"I won't forget, I just might need some reminders on the way is all," Angel said grinning as she kissed Kei's cheek, "Thanks for taking me in Kei, I don't know where I would have been without you."

"I don't know, I don't live in the reality where you don't become my apprentice and start your own business like the badass you're going to be for the rest of your life," He said kissing her forehead before he pulled back from her, "Now back to work my art angel, you got to finish that car before I let you out for your date."

Angel made a face at him and went back to her work, listening to the background music Kei had put on for her. Head bobbing to the beat she finally relaxed enough to let the universe come to life on the side of the car, similar to the other side but just as different as it needed to be so she could finish on the hood of the car making an entire solar system on one car. Hips moving to the beat she swept to her feet and started on the hood blending the colors from either side into one system.

Time passed her by as she let her work overtake her, body moving to the beat as her hands remained steady on the work in front of her. When she was finally finished she leaned back and looked at the piece walking around the car, adding little things here and there to tie everything together.

"Hey Kei what do you think?" Angel called as she bent and added just a little bit more to the side she finished the day before.

Two sets of feet approached her, "Looks amazing D… I mean damn, you even put little planets and asteroids on this thing!" Kei said leaning close to the side panels, "Fantastic work as always my art Angel."

Angel grinned, "Thanks Kei!"

"I like your work, way better then my art skills; I can draw a stick figure. But this is amazing, I feel much owned by your art skills," a male voice said from over her shoulder.

Jumping slightly Angel turned and smiled seeing Toshi, "Hey you. I'm glad you like it; I have to get lost in my own head to make shit like this though. I'm not too late for our date right?"

"Nah your good, your boss said you couldn't leave until it was done so he and I talked for a bit while you finished up. Kei is a really cool guy, who taught a very amazing young woman who happens to be the rumored Diablo as it turns out."

Angel flushed slightly and looked at Kei who shrugged innocently, "Yeah that's me, Diablo. I mainly do paint work, but I did do two cars, frame up for Han and me."

"I heard, he was going on and on about the amazing car you gave him for his birthday, I swear he sounded like a girl he was so giddy. I can't wait to see them, honestly though where are they?"

"At our house… my aunt decided that we needed drivers' licenses before she let us drive them again. It's so depressing cause they are just sitting there collecting dust, instead of being driven," Angel said pouting with a soft sigh, "Anyway let me change out of my monkey suit and we can get on out of here."

Toshi nodded, "Sounds good to me, my car is outside waiting to whisk you away to dinner D."

Angel flushed and jogged to the office where she closed the door and leaned on it, "I am such a girl," she moaned covering her face before slipping out of her work clothes hanging them up behind the door before grabbing her backpack and heading out to wash her hands, "Just let me wash up and get the paint off before we head out."

"Alright take your time, I have all night," Toshi said shrugging as he watched Angel in her school uniform come out of the office.

Angel glanced over her shoulder and gave Toshi a confused look, "Seriously all night to hang out with me?"

"Hey I want to get to know you, no matter how long that happens to take," He said shrugging as she washed her hands, "So if it happens to take all night so be it. I'm sure Han will cover for me."

She snorted, "Yeah more like cover for me… But I don't know we can always make the getting to know one another longer you know," she said flushing slightly looking at him as she dried her hands off.

"Well let's get through one date, you know make sure I'm worthy of a second date."

"I think you will be. After all you did spend all that time trying to get my attention; I might as well give you it."

"So gracious of you," he teased as he placed an arm around her waist, "Now my car is this way, ready to whisk us to some good food and hopefully a good conversation."

Angel smiled and waved to Kei, "See you tomorrow boss man, thanks for the talk earlier too."

"Yeah no problem my art angel, you kids have fun and don't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry Kei, I'll be on my best behavior and keep her out of trouble. I have to make a good impression remember?" Toshi said laughing as Angel shook her head at him.

It was comfortable, him holding her like this despite the fact the only other people that had held her like this was Han and Dom, it really was strangely comforting. She just seemed to fit against his side, but in a friendly manner and less in what she had in her head was an attractive manner.

As they walked to his car there fell a comfortable silence that she was unwilling to break despite the nagging questions she had in the back of her mind, such as 'why her?' Of all the girls in her school, why her? She wasn't terribly special in her mind, just a woman determined to stay the course she had started down.

"So you like Ramen? Or should we go hit up a sushi bar instead?" Toshi asked as he held open the passenger door for her having taken her school bag without her realizing she had willingly handed it to him.

Angel blinked startled for a moment, "What? Sorry I spaced there for a moment, happens after work a lot, sorry," she apologized flushing as she looked over the royal blue modified Civic, with a standard body kit and some larger rims, "Nice car by the way."

"It's cool I figured you were enjoying the silence when you handed me your backpack without question. Thank you, I modified her myself, turns out you can make a hunk of change running the gate of a garage. But what I really want to know is if you want noodles or Sushi," he said with an easy smile.

"Noodles works for me, I don't want to take you for all that hunk of change you make," Angel teased, "I am forewarning you I tend to lapse into silence a good bit. I have a pretty good handle on controlling what comes spilling out of my mouth without thinking."

"It's all good," he said closing her door as she slipped inside tucking her skirt around her legs, "That will give me time to think of ways to woo you."

Angel grinned; she now knew why he was such good friends with Han they had very similar personalities that always seemed to make her smile, "Oh so you think you need to think to woo me?"

"Yeah thinking is generally a good thing for me. I've been slapped one too many times for saying the first thing that popped in my head."

"Such as?" Angel asked grinning widely as she watched him flush.

"Such as asking them to see if the carpet matched the rug considering she was blond and you know how many natural blonds there are here in Japan," Toshi said shrugging innocently as he shot Angel a sidelong glance.

"And the first thing that popped in your head when I came out of the office tonight?"

"Honestly? Um… as long as you don't hit me."

"Yes honestly and I grew up around boys, I laugh stuff like that off, I won't hit you for it," Angel said placing a hand over her heart.

"Well then honestly, I have never seen a girl that made me want to trip over myself in our school uniform before," he said softly eyes refusing to look at the Hispanic woman beside him.

"Oh…" Angel said blushing, "Thank you Toshi. I guess I'm not used to that kind of thing coming from a guy. Most the time I don't think they notice that I'm a girl."

"Oh no they notice, we notice the subtle things. Like when you walk we can see the edges of a pair of shorts, which lets me know you hate wearing that skirt. Don't hit me for this either, but we can tell that your shirt is just about to busting meaning you either gained a whole lot of weight suddenly, or you matured faster than your budget."

Angel made a face, "Yes I do hate the skirt, one too many perverts at our school for my liking. As for my shirt… I matured in a snap of my fingers. It really was the scenario where I just bought the shirt and I out grew it," she said shrugging as he laughed.

"I had a growth spurt like that, my mom was so pissed but there wasn't anything we could do about it other than buy me new pants again. It does suck though because the major problem was that I just got too tall, everything else was the same. Any way so why cars? I mean this has been running around my head for a bit so I figured I would ask."

"I don't really know honestly, they just work for me. Everything about them speaks to me, and I love working on them so I've never considered doing anything else really. It's something I'm good at and something I always want to be good at."

"With determination like yours, I'm positive you'll be the best there is. If you find out you aren't you'll work that much harder to be on top again. That's just who you are it seems like."

Angel smiled relaxing into Toshi's seat as he continued to drive them to dinner, he was right though, it was just who she was.


	17. Date Night pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

Angel watched as the city slipped by in a blur of lights and colors smiling as a paint design came into mind, "I love my job," she muttered softly as Toshi snorted.

"Good paint job come to mind over there mini Picasso?"

"Yeah, the blurred lights gave me an idea is all. That's the one thing I love about my job is that there is always someone out there who sees what I see but doesn't know how to make it, but they find me and I can make their ideas come to life," she said smiling as she looked over at Toshi.

"You know I never thought of it that was but your right; you do have an awesome job. An insanely gratifying job too, I mean it's not the average persons day to fulfill someone's fantasy. Thinking about that what is your dream car?"

Angel laughed at the conversation shift, "I don't think I really have one. I love American muscle but I love the look of these cars too… so I probably will do a custom car once I figure out all the car related things."

"And I am sure it's going to be the craziest machine on these streets. I mean if anyone can do it it's you," Toshi said with a wide grin as he glanced at her blushing face.

"Well we will just have to see then, I'd want to draw it out and design it all before I ever got the guts to build it. I'll have you know that I do like to plan shit out before I just go diving in head first, diving into stuff makes me terribly apprehensive."

"I can imagine, but I can also imagine that you're willing to work out all the issues as you come to them, which I imagine would happen to anyone even if they have been doing it for years. I've seen a lot of crazy stuff come through my gate, and let me tell you that everyone of them has car issues they don't know how to fix."

Angel tapped her lips lightly with her fingers, "Well if they don't know how to fix the problems maybe I could figure it out for them. I mean it's better than just doing tune ups, and if there is a need for it I am sure no one will mind the help."

"I know they won't mind the help from a beautiful woman like yourself, from anyone else and I am sure they will have an issue with it, after all we men are terribly touchy when it comes to our cars."

She laughed, "Oh I think I got you guys beat, I have a terrible case of OCD…"

"I can see it, I noticed it in the shop. You got a particular way of doing things and you really don't want to change it. So I get it, I really do. Guys are like that too, me especially. See I need to sweeten the girl up a bit when she is rough around the edges."

"You mean like me?" Angel asked bluntly looking at him with a grin.

He laughed, the sound filling the car warmly, "Yeah exactly like you Angel. You are about as rough around the edges as they come. But that's what I like about you, you don't care about what everybody thinks of you. You Angel just go ahead and do whatever you want, it's nice to see."

Angel licked her lips flushing, "So you do like me, not just because my cousin made me out to be this really bigger than life kind of girl?"

"Of course I like you. Don't take this in a stalker kind of way, but I've been watching you. I've seen the way you act around Takashi and his crew, you a part of it, but separate. I think he hangs with you more then you hang with him."

"That's because he has a crush on me and I don't like him like that. I mean he isn't allowed in my garage because he 'attacked' me," she said gruffly making air quotes, "I don't like the shit he pulls. He was fine when we were younger but it's just that as he gets older the rougher he is… and I don't like seeing that rough side of him."

"So you'd like him better if he was a softy?" Toshi asked feeling out the waters of where he was with the woman beside him as he pulled into the parking lot of the Noodle shop.

"No probably not, but it would be a nice change for the time being. There is just something about him that bugs me, it's like he wants me to feel privileged that I'm in his company. And I'm sorry but that shit don't fly with me, we are all people and we are all stuck doing the day to day till the opportunity hits to go somewhere else in our lives, I mean really."

Toshi laughed and slipped out of the car watching as those long legs slipped out of his car, hands brushing the skirt down, "Yeah well all that power went straight to his head you know. He is a rich kid, with more know how to spend daddy's money then how to start making his own outside of racing. I mean it happens but you know what can you do?" he asked holding the door out for her as he smiled, "You know not too many girls can make that uniform look good, but you are definitely one of them."

"Thank you?" Angel prompted not sure how to take the comment as she walked into the open door feeling his hand resting on the center of her back as he walked with her to his normal table.

"I come here way too much, but they always have a table waiting for me," he grinned, "You know you should look into modeling… sorry that was in my head and out my mouth before I could stop it."

Angel looked at him lifting an eyebrow, "Really modeling? I am not a skinny chick by anyone's standards. That and who is going to want to take pictures of a painting grease monkey?"

"I would," he admitted shrugging, "That and you're a healthy size, I mean I see plenty of half dressed women ever night, there are too many of them that are just too skinny. I mean who wants to grab a woman and be scared they are going to break? Most guys like a woman with some meat on her bones that looks good without trying. Sorry again the whole I am just rambling…"

She smiled at him, "So me being a big girl is a good thing to you all… Good to know. I will think about it," she said shrugging, "If the opportunity comes up maybe I will jump."

"Hello Toshi, your usual?" The waitress asked coming up to them.

"Yes thank you, go ahead and make it two," he said as Angel made a face at him, "Relax you'll like it. It ain't Mexican but if you don't like it, I'll take you out again."

"And if I do like it?"

"Then I'll bring you back here," he said with a warm smile as he leaned on the table.

Angel smiled at Toshi as they sat waiting for their food to arrive at the table, "So to change the subject tell me what kinds of things do you see coming through your gate?"

"All kinds of stuff, most of it is body kits, sometimes it's a Frankenstein body kit but they still look pretty badass if they're done right. I don't know what kind of answer you're looking for; I mean I have seen some of your paint come through my gate a few times. May I add that the dragons were very epic."

Angel flushed slightly and looked at the table, "Thank you. Those things took me forever and a day but the transfer is hanging up in the garage. They were a lot of fun to create I will give the guy that, but if I can avoid having to do it again I will."

"Why?"

"Because that was all done with an airbrush and I did each scale by hand. Not to mention I had to do the coloring for the dragon all while it was wet, so there was no breaks just me switching out paints and blending everything as I went. Like I said they were fun, but never again."

"And the Solar system? I mean that seemed like the same kind of deal."

"The solar system was just supposed to be some 'constellations' on the side panels and that's it. I got in the zone and made that, so I ended up calling the owner and sending them a photo and asked if that was fine. Luckily the girl loved it and told me to go to town, which is why that turned into the Solar system it is now," Angel said shrugging, "Basically it's my bad. Okay so how did we end up talking about my work again?"

"I brought it up, because your job is far more interesting than mine. I mean I get to see all these cool looking cars, but I couldn't tell you the first thing about the paint or the kit. I can tell you all about the sound system if I can hear the music through the glass," Toshi said shrugging, "But like I said you're more interesting than me."

"I am not more interesting than you, I have a pretty basic life with some cool experiences just like you honestly," she said smiling slightly, "But you take away my cool experiences and what's left? An American living in Japan with her Aunt and Uncle, going to high school; I'm not that terribly interesting outside of work."

"Still a cooler story then me, I grew up here. Worse than that I have no plans in leaving here, I mean I want to leave at some point but I have a pretty sweet paying job running gate for Takashi. But I ain't going anywhere in life, but you are. Well that's what Han tells me all the time at least."

"I don't know, if I can't make enough money. My Hispanic ass ain't going anywhere," Angel groaned rubbing her face tiredly.

"Well if there is one thing I know, it's that Diablo does whatever she wants, and does everything in her power to get where she is going."

She looked at Toshi and smiled slightly, "You are such a sweet talker."

"I do try," he teased, "I had to try pretty damn hard to get your attention, and I am going to have to work even harder to keep it right?"

"I don't know, how hard do you think I am to keep?"

"Well considering I have never seen you date anyone, I'd say extremely hard to get," he said reaching out and touching her hand, "Look I like you okay, but I'm not gonna get you out of your comfort zone."

Angel licked her lips, "Maybe I want to be out of my comfort zone."

The waitress came around and set their food down in front of them, "Please enjoy," she said before taking her leave.

Toshi grinned, "Out of your comfort zone with me maybe?"

"Maybe," she said mysteriously as she shifted in her seat and dug into the food in front of her.

The meal passed in quiet as they ate and just enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't long before they were done and Angel glanced at the clock nearly swearing at the time.

"Sorry Toshi, but I have to get home. I still have homework to do and all that good stuff," she apologized as he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Angel, I got to get to work anyway. You know the gate won't run itself," he teased dropping money on the table, "So you like it?"

"Yeah, wasn't bad," she said shrugging, "It's not Mexican but I'll live."

Toshi shook his head laughing, "Alright then maybe I can take you somewhere else at some point if you're interested."

"Let's see dinner with you again? Maybe just maybe in your future," Angel said smiling at him, "You just have to plan around my busy schedule."

He nodded and opened her door, "Well then I will look forward to planning with you. I know I have to fit around your schedule if I want to keep seeing your work come through my gate."

She shrugged slipping into the car, "You know I have to make money somehow. I'm going to have bills to pay on that car so best to have some way of affording it right?"

"Exactly," Toshi said slipping in the other side after closing her door, "So where you live?"

"With Han…" Angel said tipping her head to one side as she spotted a Fairlady pulling into the parking lot, "Toshi… we need to go. Takashi just pulled in."

Toshi didn't need to be told twice as he peeled wheels pulling out heading straight for the highway, "Yeah I don't think either one of us need to hear that shit tomorrow," he said glancing behind him as he weaved through traffic, "Now where you live? I've never been over your place before."

Angel smiled shaking her head, "Alright then take exit 27, go down 3 lights and turn left, then the fifth right and we are the third house."

"Don't do street names do you?"

"Nope landmarks, so if they ever change this place overnight I am screwed," she said cheekily as she settled in the seat watching the cars as he sped through traffic.

Toshi laughed, filling the car with warmth as Angel snorted unable to not laugh with him, "Alright well at least your truthful about not really knowing how to get around yet."

"I know how to get around, I walk and ask directions when I get lost," She said snorting.

Toshi pulled up to Angel's house and watched her un-harness herself and look at him, "So I'll make plans with you later?"

"Yeah," Angel said nodding biting the inside of her bottom lip before she leaned over and gave him a kiss, "Thank you for tonight," she said grabbing her backpack and sliding out of his car.

She was blushing, nearly smacking herself over the head as she opened the door hearing him pull away. She had kissed him, almost the same way she had kissed Dom but not. Dom was someone that she could never get out of her head; he was like a safety net. He was safe and warm, everything she had ever wanted. But Toshi was here, and he liked her, she didn't know if she liked him quite yet but it would take some time for her to decide.

As she walked inside Han was sitting on the counter nursing a cup of something, "Hey Han."

"Hey Ang, so you have a good date?"

"Yeah I think so… I like him, he's a nice guy."

"Ouch… alright so that is a killer of relationships right there, he's a nice guy… Well what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I think it's me Han, I like him as a person but I don't feel anything special. It was kind of like hanging out with a best friend, but then again I don't go out on that many dates now do I?"

"I know you don't, you're like the ultimate hot loner girl," he teased slipping off the counter, "But seriously he treated you good?"

"Yeah, but still weird you hooked me up with your best friend," Angel said giving him a strange look.

"Well he has a thing for you, so I figured it would at least be a good intro into you going somewhere other than work every day. Seriously you need to get out more," he said hugging her, "And stop putting that blockade around your heart because the guy you think you love is back in the states. You got to let yourself live, because the two of you aren't dating and I am sure if he's as nice as you said he was, then he is probably dating someone."

Angel sighed and looked away, "Yeah see this is why I work all the time. I can pour my love into a car and it comes back to me through the people that drive those cars. I can't do that with other people, I don't have it in me to pour my emotions into a relationship that has the potential of exploding in my face."

"Yeah but you're going to have to try it Angel, you're going to fall down sometimes, that's a given. But you have to pick yourself up so you can try it again, so just open yourself up enough to let someone in that could change your life."

She smiled at Han, "I've got you and Kei, and you're the only people I need in my life. You've already changed me Han and that I would give anything to keep happening. And who else is going to give me awesome guru advice at 11 at night?"

"You're right I am completely irreplaceable," he teased kissing her cheek, "Come on you, bedtime. And don't worry about the homework, I made copies of Taka's and did it for you."

"How is it whenever I am going to be up shits creek without a paddle in homework I find out you already did my work for me?"

"Because I am an awesome cousin brother like that?"

"Cousin brother? Nah… you're just an awesome big brother to me. Let's face it we are basically siblings at this point."

"Siblings in a very messy family tree," he said swinging an arm over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway, "Now get to bed and just try to open up a little more."

"Yeah sure Han, when I am ready I will open up. Until then you'll just have to deal with it."


	18. Permit Time

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

When Angel woke up in the morning Han was sitting on her bed with a cup of coffee in his hands, "I figured you would need the incentive to get up quicker."

She snorted pushing herself and took the cup taking a sip, "Yeah I like the incentive... Now if I could only train you to do this every morning," she teased lovingly looking at him, "Thanks Han."

"Yep, now hurry up, we need to head out in 20."

"WAIT!" Angel yelped nearly leaping out of bed as Han darted out of her room with a cheeky grin, "YOU ASS!"

She sat the coffee down on her desk and quickly darted through her room throwing on clothes as she searched for everything she needed for the day. Han had a nasty habit of leaving her running around like a chicken with her head cut off just because he could. One day she was going to make him pay for it, but today was definitely not that day.

"Bye Aunt Suki!"

"Angel I want you home right after school! I want to get some driving time in with you."

"But Aunt Suki, I have to finish the one car I'm working on," she whined making a face.

"No excuses Angel, I want those cars out of my driveway sooner rather than later. I'd rather see you using all the money you spent to make them rather than having them sit there collecting dust. As soon as you have a permit I will let your boss Kei teach you as well."

"Yes Aunt Suki," Angel groaned as she followed Han out the door and made a face calling Kei and leaving him a message, "Sorry I can't come in tonight, my aunt wants to start my driving stuff. The solar system car is done, it just needs a clear coat."

When they got to school Angel was already ready to go back to bed, the train was more cramped than normal so she had been literally pressed against Han who tried not to laugh as she mumbled about close quarters and getting felt up. Then while exiting the train she had gotten grabbed by a businessman who thought she was someone else. On top of all that Takashi was waiting for them again and wrapped an arm around her waist not letting go even when she stomped on his foot.

"I swear to the gods Takashi if you don't get off of me I am going to beat you into submission."

"Come on Angel, just relax. You get all tense and then it takes forever for me to work you down."

"Work me... Work me down," Angel snarled, "You wouldn't know how to work down a ten foot pole covered in bacon grease," She snapped quickly clocking him before storming into the school in a seething rage.

That was just the beginning of the day which was followed by a pop quiz in every class, double homework and assigned readings. So by the end of the day all Angel wanted to do was go to work and paint out her frustrations, the frustrations that doubled when she remembered that she was learning to drive instead of painting.

Angel opened the door carefully and looked at her Aunt as she stood there with the keys to the Eclipse, "Afternoon Aunt Suki."

"How was school Angel?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to go change and then we can start," She said taking the keys before heading down the hallway to her bedroom to change.

Nearly ripping her school uniform off she quickly pulled on a pair of tight jean capris and a t-shirt advertising Kei's garage. This was much better she decided as she picked up her hip length wavy dark brown locks into a ponytail, it was relaxing and most of all it was practical and not a skirt.

She walked back down the hallway spinning the keys around one finger as she took a deep breath and sighed, "So can I drive to go get the permit at least?"

"Nope, but you can drive home. Now hand me the keys Angel," she said hands on hips as Angel rolled her eyes and handed her keys back over, "Now anything I should know about this car you made before I try and drive it?"

"It's a manual 6 speed, with a 8 cylinder engine block," Angel supplied seeing the blank stare, "It's got an extra gear to shift, a big engine, and a touchy clutch."

"Thank you, that was all I needed to know," Aunt Suki said with a smile, "And what have you named this car of yours?"

"Reaper... mainly because of the Grim Reaper I put on the hood," She said grinning widely as she got into the passengers seat and slipped the harness on, "Oh and bucket harness, not seatbelt."

"Right... well you are taking my car to the driving test. I don't think they will appreciate this one as much as you and Han do."

"Of course Aunt Suki whatever you want," she said shrugging as she grinned.

As they drove Angel kept her gaze out the window, trying not to pop the bubble that she already knew how to drive, that and that she thought that all this formality was stupid and uncalled for. She already knew how to drive and drive safely so the whole thing could be washed up in a matter of days as long as her Aunt was fine with getting all the formality summed up. Making a face she tried to relax even as her leg giggled under the table and she sighed trying not to think about all the things she could be doing aside from what she was doing.

"Angel we are here sweetheart."

"Thanks Aunt Suki," she said getting out of the car to look at the building before walking in looking around at the crazily busy place.

Her aunt took ahold of her elbow and guided her through the crowds to where she needed to be to get a permit, "Now all you have to do is pass the written test and you can be on your merry way, and yes I already made Han go through this so don't worry, he passed."

Angel nodded almost silently and looked at her aunt once before walking up to the counter and asking for the paperwork she needed to take to get a drivers permit. Taking the paper from the older japanese woman, she smiled and sat down at the small tables reading over the questions. She nearly snorted as she read some of the common sense questions and she finished filling the questions out before standing up and handing the paper back in. The woman looked at her startled and glanced the questions over before handing her the permit and the booklet she needed to fill out.

"Alright gimme the keys now," She said looking at her aunt as she walked back towards the older woman.

"Well you took even less time than Han did. Must have to do with you working at a garage."

"Yeah I am sure that's what it was," Angel said grinning as she took the keys, "Had nothing to do with hotwiring junkyard cars and driving them around."

"You did what?!"

"What by the time dad sent me here, I did plenty of bad things. Never got caught, but I always did stuff just for the fun of it. Oh but I would buckle up, just in case."

"Just in case?"

"Yeah better safe than sorry. After all I haven't driven in a bit," Angel said slipping inside before putting the bucket harness on and turned the key in the ignition.

That was a sound she was never going to get tired of hearing. It was like some giant kitten purring as it came to life as heads almost instantly turned. Then almost instantly all the remaining fury was gone, it was just her and the car, the car that had been a large labor of love as she sighed and looked at the people and smirked putting the car in reverse and backed up looking behind her for incoming traffic as she eased her death themed car out of the parking lot and onto the road where she promptly gunned the engine and took off, remembering that until her aunt was out of the car she was going to have to do the speed limit.

"Angel slow down, you're going too fast."

"Actually I'm not, I am going the speed limit, it just feels like I am going faster than I am."

"There is no way," She started leaning closer to Angel to see the speedometer, "Oh... Well nevermind."

"I can already tell that you don't like my driving," she commented as she used the signals to switch lanes as she drove them back home, "Oh and can I go to work then?"

"No you are going home and staying there so you can get your school work done."

Sighing Angel nodded and shifted once more letting the other hand rest on the top of the five point steering wheel as she relaxed, this felt natural to her being behind the wheel like this.

"We will start working on that book as soon as we can alright, that way you and Han can drive to school and work without any issues. Please know that I want the both of you to be safe so try to behave in these cars, and since I know you Angel just don't get caught."

Angel laughed, "I'm not a bad kid I swear, I'm just driven."

"Driven is an understatement. You have been hell bent to do whatever you want no matter whatever anyone says or wants for you. Sometimes I worry it is for the wrong reasons."

"It's not for the wrong reasons, I never do anything I don't want or mean to do. I don't like getting told I can't do something I love simply because I am a girl. There is nothing wrong with that."

"No there isn't but Angel you've been acting out recently, I mean last I checked you didn't have that much metal in your ears," she said touching the three rings in her niece's lobes.

"Well you know my boss, I have to compete some how," she said laughing softly, "I was thinking of getting a few more actually; cartilage, right around the middle and probably another one in the lobe. Before you say anything the other piercings I will at least wait until I am out of school to get."

"And what are those piercings?"

"Eyebrow, tongue, two lips, and nose, not the one in the center, one on the side. I was debating if I wanted a belly button one... "

"Really Angel what is your fascination with piercing your body?"

"I just like the way it looks, and I plan on having a tattoo, but you know I am terrible at deciding on a design," she said cheekily as her aunt shook her head, "What?"

"You Angel... but I will always love you no matter what you do to your body. But remember if you do this, no one will hire you outside the garage world."

"Well it's a good thing I have Kei, and am going to be my own boss one day," Angel said shrugging as she glanced at her aunt, "You know that garage Han and I have been wanting? Kei bought it for us..."

"He did what?"

"He gave it to us for Han's birthday. He said he knew we wanted it, but I think it was because he just wanted us to be close to him," Angel said with a soft smile, "He's kind of like a dad to me..."

Her Aunt looked at her and smiled, "I know Kei loves you kids, you're like the children he never had himself. Though I expect you and Han to pay him back for that garage."

"Don't worry Aunt Suki we will, I wasn't expecting him to give it to us. I mean it needs a lot of work I imagine but we have the deed and the keys to the place so we will make some magic and put it all together. If Han can't fund it, I can... I make more money than I let him know about."

"How much do you make Angel?"

"Well Kei and I charge anywhere from 201240 yen to 603720 yen* depending on the paint job and most of that is just labor. So I can make anywhere from 50310 yen to 402480 yen** a job, see why I don't let Han know much I actually make?"

"That's a lot of money Angel... that's more than I thought you made..."

"Yes I know. I have more in the bank then I care to admit to, its safer if I don't let anyone know how much I make a car. But I am telling you thats going to be vanishing quick when I start buying equipment."

"You like to plan ahead don't you?"

"I do try to plan ahead, no matter what always good to be prepared," Angel said pulling into the driveway where Han sat with his keys grinning at her, "Butt munch..."

"So you pass the permit exam?"

"Yeah, can't you tell by the fact I am currently driving. In and out in five minutes. What's your excuse?" she asked getting out of the car and locking the doors.

"Hey now it's not a race yet," Han laughed wrapping an arm around her, "Now lets go sit down and do some homework missy."

"Sure thing dad," she teased as Han pulled her hair playfully.

"Go in and finish your homework kids," Aunt Suki said laughing as Angel and Han wrestled while walking towards the door.

"Yes Mom!" They called back together laughing as they nearly fell into the house.

"So you want to go driving around town later?" Han asked looking at Angel as they flopped on his bed for a homework session.

"Yeah only if I drive, I've seen your driving Han. You're just as bad as I was when I started driving."

"Wait didn't you just start driving?"

"I had a life before I met you," she said rolling her eyes as she smiled at him cracking a text book.

"So basically you've got the one up on me with driving?" Han said giving her the eye.

"Yeah pretty much, but that's okay. You'll get it Han, and once you get the driving thing we can work on precision driving. I figure that will come in handy when we start racing to make some money."

"Precision driving? Really you got your whole life planned out don't you?"

"Nah, I don't have it all planned out, I just have goals. I have places I want to be in life, things that are terribly important to me."

"So you mean getting home to your old friends?" Han asked looking crestfallen.

"I don't know if they are even there anymore Han, for all I know they moved. For me if I can find them then perfect, if not then at least I tried to find them right?"

"Yeah at least you tried," Han said nodding as he patted her on the head, "Now back to work you. I think I have done enough of your homework over the past week."

*Translates to: $2,000-$6,000

**Translates to: $500- $4000


	19. Dom Ch2: Troubles in Paradise

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except: Angel aka Diablo, Aunt Suki, Uncle Jah, Kei, Jose, Catherin, and the plot line.**

CMD Dom ch.2 Troubles in Paradise:

Dom groaned as he sat on the phone in his Dad's old office trying to get a handle on the books, half of the shorthand didn't even make sense. It had been a rough year after his father had been killed in the races. Everything that Dom had done since then had been hard, getting up and going to the grocery store to take care of things while his mom worked the store. Going from the grocery store to the garage was the worst, his father's memory was etched everywhere over that garage making it hard to do anything but think about his old man and how he had passed away so suddenly.

Even his own birthday became a sore spot that year since his father wasn't there to sing happy birthday in his worst southern accent just to make his son laugh. Everything about this year was getting to him, nothing he did made him feel better, all there was, was an overpowering feeling that he was spinning out and he was going to crash.

Letty slipped into the office and rubbed his shoulders, "Come on baby, you've been on that phone all morning. Lets go do something."

"I can't Letty, I've got to figure out these books. Until I do my family is losing money faster than we can make it," Dom said rolling his shoulders out of her hands.

"Then why don't we hit the races?"

"Because I am trying to fix this," Dom snapped covering the microphone as he whipped around to glower at her.

Letty jumped back quickly, Dom had been getting short with everyone lately, even Mia. But for him to yell at her that was uncalled for.

"Fine Dominic, loose all your money trying to fix this shit hole! What do I care? You've been a royal asshole since your old man died, you're not the only one it effected you know!" Letty screamed at him before exiting the office in a storm, slamming the door behind her.

Dom closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples, "Yeah I am still here. My girlfriend showing her support," he commented to the accountant on the other side of the line.

"I think you should be in search of a more supportive woman in your life Mr. Toretto," the woman's voice warbled across the line, "Or stay away from them until we get your late father's affairs in order."

"Yeah that's my general plan." Dom said taking a deep breath before he leaned back in the chair and went back to looking at the ledger sitting on the desk, "Right now where were we?"

Several hours later Dom walked out of the office with a splitting headache, but he at least had sorted out the money problems for his trouble. Glancing up at a whistle he saw Vince standing next to a beat up Mercury, shaking his head Dom walked towards him.

"Yeah Vince?"

"What the hell is up with you man? Letz came storming into the garage and threw a hissy fit at me about your lack of commitment."

"I was on the phone with my dad's accountant, trying to sort out the books so we stop hemorrhaging money like an old engine," Dom said rubbing his face, "She was all over me trying to get me to stop what I was doing to fool around and hit the races. So I snapped at her."

"Dominic all you have been doing is snapping at everyone. I mean where the hell is your head man. You have a hot girl who likes you, and you can't even give her a second of your time."

"I'm thinking about Dad, I'm thinking about the store and the garage, I'm trying to be everywhere at once alright. So sorry if something has to give into I figure out how the hell I am supposed to juggle everything without someone who understands what I am going through," Dom growled lightly.

"Oh god don't tell me you're thinking about Angel again man..." Vince moaned throwing his head back in annoyance, "Dom she is gone. She's probably with some skinny ass Asian guy in Japan not thinking about you. So why the hell are you still thinking about her?"

"Because I can't get her out of my head alright?! No matter how much I try to convince myself that I am in love with Letty, there is that part of me that needs Ang. She at least wouldn't be up my ass bugging me when she knew I was drowning in bills."

Vince looked at his best friend and licked his lips, "I swear I will not tell Letty that you just said that to me. Actually I am going to try and forget that you just told me you're not in love with Letty!" He snapped at Dom who looked murderous.

"Look Vince, I have a splitting headache and I don't have time for this shit alright? I know I am screwing my life up, but there isn't anyone who gets to do that except for me," Dom hissed shoving Vince back into his beat up car.

"Dominic I am just trying to help you out man!" Vince called after his friend who slipped into the old Cobra and sped off.

Dom rubbed his temples with one hand as he drove through traffic, he was trying to forget what he had just said out loud to Vince, but Vince was right, Angel wasn't here. She hadn't been there in years, for all he knew she had changed into some cheerleader. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be the cheerleader type, but some much time had passed anything was possible at this point. At the same time he couldn't shake her from his mind, she was always there, just as innocent as she had been last time he had seen her. But that was the problem he wasn't so innocent anymore.

He groaned miserably smacking his head against the headrest as he started thinking about their last night together, "Jesus Dom pull it together... Vince is right you have a hot girl who likes you, and you can't pull your head out of your memories long enough to let yourself be happy," he muttered to himself.

Dom sighed softly and looked around still rubbing his temples, "And here I am driving home and talking to myself. I hate feeling like I am losing it," he huffed pulling into his driveway sparing a glance behind him to see the rest of the Suko family pull into their driveway.

He sat and watched them in the rear view mirror as he turned off his engine, he could see the small child in the woman's arms wrapped in a pink blanket, Angel's baby half sister. It was then he realized that he would never be free of his memories of Angel, she was going to be on his mind every time he saw that little girl. Unless he moved away, which wasn't an option, or they did, but until then Angel was always going to be there with him.

Slipping out of the Cobra he walked into the back yard and in the kitchen door seeing Mia sitting at the table doing her homework, "You need any help?"

"Not from you, last I checked school wasn't in your know unless it was shop class," Mia said glancing up at her brother who looked rough, "Are you feeling okay Dominic?" she asked as he snorted and grabbed a glass of water.

"Just a headache Mia, nothing to worry about I promise," He said smiling weakly, "Well if you need any help just holler, I'm going to be in my room."

"Dom before you go, did you get the books straightened out?" His mother asked as she slipped into the kitchen.

"Yeah it's all taken care of," Dom said nodding, "I need to start fixing more cars so we aren't in the red but at least we aren't losing as much as we were."

She nodded with a sad look, "Alright thank you sweetheart."

"Not a problem Mom, just let me know if you need any help with dinner."

"No go rest, you have done plenty for today."

Dom nodded and slipped upstairs to his room sighing softly as he dropped onto his bed. He had to go to the arena where his father had driven to finish collecting his things, and just the thought of that was killing him. That was the final piece to everything, that was the last bit of his father out there that wasn't the Charger that was sitting in the garage. Which other than Angel's driving that was the only thing that terrified him. That car that had so many memories attached to it, he didn't think he would ever let it go. He would fix that car as many times as he broke it if he had to, just to keep the memories alive.

When Dom pulled himself out of bed the next morning his headache was gone, but in it's place was the distinct feeling of being out of his own head. He felt detached from everything around him as he went through the motions of getting ready. It was like his body knew that this was going to eat him alive, going there to the arena without his dad with him. To go there after what had happened and to have to get his things, just the thought of it was like putting an icepick through his heart.

Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his room, keys in hand and jogged down the stairs. He smiled seeing the food his mom had left for him sitting on the table, her way of trying to put him in a better mood. Dom wolfed down the food before heading out to his car and drove down the road on auto pilot. He was having trouble focusing on anything but his dad so he flicked the radio on and listed to the morning talk shows, anything that would make him think of something other than his father. But when that didn't even work Dom shut the radio off and drove in silence, a frown creasing his forehead as he drove.

He looked up at the race ring and sighed softly, letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He ran a hand through his short Mohawk with trembling hands. Shaking his hands out Dom walked inside and headed back to the garage part of the arena where his father had worked when he wasn't at his own garage. The shop manager met him at the small desk that had once belonged to his dad and smiled softly.

"Dominic... How you feeling kiddo?"

"Like shit," Dom said rubbing the back of one arm, "Look can we get this over with? I'm not feeling this today."

"Yeah of course, your dad left a couple of wrenches in the kit and I have a box here for you. If you need anything just let me know," he said patting Dom's shoulder with a large hand.

Dom nodded watching as the man walked off before he turned his attention to the desk, swallowing he quickly collected everything sticking it in the box. He didn't want to think about the things sitting there, didn't want to think about the memories he was tossing into that box almost blindly. Dom simply didn't want to think about any of this, not now, not later, not ever in his life time.

Licking his lips he moved into the actual garage and opened the kit pulling out his Dad's old socket wrench, jumping slightly as someone swore loudly behind him. He turned and saw him there, the man that had caused his father to die, the reason why he was the one trying to keep his family in the black instead of the red.

Anger surged through him in an instant, he could feel his grip tighten on the cold metal shaft of the socket wrench. Worse then the anger though was that little voice inside that was coaxing him to hit the man, to just let him have a taste of what had happened to his dad. He took a deep breath trying to reign in the anger but then he heard the man get up out from under the car and his fight was over.

Static filled his thoughts, anger wrapped around every limb like a blanket he could get free of. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears like a jack hammer.

Dom blinked his arm aching and heavy, he could see the man under him, the blood pooling around his head. He was breathing heavy, stumbling back trying to figure out what had just happened in those instants as he could here panicked voices and yelling. There were hands grabbing his arms pulling him back as he finally dropped his dad's socket wrench, the metal clattering to the floor as he looked at the disfigured body of the man who had killed his father.

He had done that. He had done that to the man, he had done that to someone, a living breathing person, worst of all he couldn't remember doing it. It had clearly just happened and he couldn't remember it, there wasn't anything there but static. But he could feel them dripping from his cheeks, tears, it was like someone had pulled an emotional plug and everything was coming out at once. Dom hadn't really mourned over his father's death, that was something he hadn't wanted to deal with quite yet, but seeing the man that had killed him made him deal with it.

Dom felt cold metal slipping around his wrists as he just stood there and let it happen. There was no sense in resisting, though he couldn't remember it, he knew he was the one that had done it. That was on him, loosing control was on him and no one else.

"Kid can you hear me?" The officer asked waving a hand in front of his face as Dom slowly turned his head to look at him, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah..." Dom said thickly, "I'm sorry, I... I don't know what happened... I just... "

"It's okay, lets go down to the station and you can tell us exactly what happened. The manager told us who you were."

Dom nodded dumbly and let the men guide him out of the garage, "I didn't kill him right?"

"Not yet, but considering he's in critical condition, if he doesn't make it your getting charged with manslaughter."

He looked down at the ground and let himself be put in the back of the car, a place that he was getting more and more familiar with, "I hope he makes it..." he said softly looking away.

Several months later Dom walked into the courthouse with handcuffs and an orange jumpsuit on, he could see his mother and sister sitting there crying. He knew he had screwed up, he was supposed to look after them, if anything happened to them he would never forgive himself for that. Taking a deep breath he took the stand and looked at the wood in front of him.

"Tell us what happened Dominic," The judge said looking at him.

"I don't remember. I remember collecting my dad's stuff from the garage, I had just picked up his socket wrench out of the tool kit when _ swore. I turned to see what happened, and I got mad seeing him, he had gotten my dad killed, had taken everything from my family and left me to try and piece it back together. For an instant I thought about hitting him, the next thing I know I can't lift my arm and I'm standing over him... "

"You don't remember hitting him?"

"No sir... I can't remember anything in the middle. I know I did it because I was standing over him, but I can't remember even walking across the garage to him."

"Now you said you lost your dad, how long ago was that?"

"About a year now..."

"Now the officers have in their report that you were unresponsive and emotionally distraught. Do you remember that?"

"I..." Dom glanced up at his mother and sister, "... I remember the officer waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention...I remember getting asked to go down to the station to go over what had happened, and I remember no one believing me that I couldn't and still can't remember walked across the garage to hit him. "

The judge nodded as Dom trailed off unable to go on, "What happened that day is clear, though the defendant is still on the long road to recovery he is no longer in critical condition. So I am sentencing you to two years in Lampac without the chance of early parole."

Dom winced as the gavel touched down on the stand, it could have been worse. But for two years he was going to be trapped in a cell with only his memories and their gaps to keep him company. He stood and let the officer take him.

"Can I say good bye to my mom first?" Dom asked and the officer paused nodding, "Thank you."

His mother and sister rushed over and grabbed on to him, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry..." he repeated over and over again feeling his mother crying on his shoulder as she tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Come on time to go. Mrs. Toretto you can visit your son in the jailhouse."


End file.
